Legacy Saga Episode 0: The Dark Angel Chronicle
by X-Calibur
Summary: A past that is shrouded in mysterious. The life of one...will decide the future of all life. The repeat of destiny will lead the way into the future. It will be up to the One that will rediscover who he is and find a way.I WISH I COULD HAVE FINISHED, but
1. Default Chapter

WARNING THERE ARE SOME SPOILERS IN THE PAGE ABOUT THE FIC, READ IT, BUT READ IT FOR A TASTE OF WHAT TO EXPECT.  
  
Four years before Operation Meteor. There were stories...(we see a figure walking toward the camera from the shadows)...stories about a lone soldier...(as the figure walks closer, there were flashings of battles and death casued by this person)...an incredible warrior...(another flashing of sowrds and guns and then a boy's face was shown)...a boy. That appeared from the darkness and brought fear into the hearts of his enemies.....his name...is Jacen., and he is...Nelo Angelo....the Dark Angel of Death. (Jacen then sprout wings of angels from his back and took out a sword and slash)  
  
These are....just stories...They could be real....they might have happen...or it could all be false. This takes place during the time when little is known of the one called Jacen Fanel. These are a gathering of rumors and stories about the 3 years between the death of his entire family and when he joined the Federation.   
  
There was fire everywhere...everything was burning....The sound of gun shots can be heard all over the place and there were screamings from women and children as well the sound of men being kill. A little boy runs around and seem to be looking for someone....he cires out, but was not heard, and then....fell...into an abys...then..  
  
Jacen wakes up in his bed...  
  
"Just a dream..." he wipes his sweat.  
  
In a time...where there is little hope....a time...where battles were fought everywhere... There is a legend....a profocey...that...the one that is empowered by God, will descend onto Earth and change the course of history....this person...is unstopable-  
  
"He just went right through the metal door! Like it was nothing!"  
  
He is...merciless to his enemies....  
  
On a street, it was raining and a figure with a sword walked toward a downed enemy.  
  
"Please! D-Don't..kill me!"  
  
"....why not-" the figure said and lobs off the guy's head.  
  
His powers...are unimaginable....  
  
We see the same figure hover over a group of soldiers the aims guns at him.   
  
"Pathetic mortals!!" The figure sent an explosive shockwave that killed all those around him.  
  
He doesn't stop...until his objective is completed....  
  
We see metal hallway doors getting pounded at by something strong, and on the other side of the door stood dozens of soldiers, ready to fight for their lives.  
  
"All troops, don't let that thing past!" a commander said as the doors were failing to hold back the monster.  
  
Then, the door was blown back...and when the dust clear....a boy...15-16 years old...stood in the doorway. The boy...looked up....  
  
"Get out of my way..." The boy said in a cold monotone voice...his eyes were so red..and it even looked like they were glowing.  
  
INSPIRED BY GUNDAM-WING EPISODE 0, "X" THE MOVIE, "X" THE SERIES, THE MATRIX MOVIES, THE PS2 GAME ZONE OF THE ENDERS, AND ZONE OF THE ENDERS:THE SECOND RUNNER, MORTAL KOMBAT, AND MORTAL KOMBAT TOTAL ANNILATION. COMES AN INCREDIBLE FIC.  
  
About a young man....who was destined....to lead the world to a new hope...a boy that is born to hold up the future of humanity in his hands.   
  
"No one can run from their destiny...it is impossible..." a girl said behind Jacen.  
  
"It is your choice...to lead the world to light, to save it, and bring peace that will last forever... or will you choose to bring destruction to Earth and the rest of humanity in Space. To destroy all of mankind and Earth so that they can be reborn....The choice...is yours......you are the one....the one that has been foretold to either save Earth...or destroy it...."  
  
One person....  
  
two sides.....  
  
two choices....  
  
But only...one future....  
  
The Gears of destiny have started moving again...toward the end of this world. It has begun again, after so many years-centuries-milennia, it has started again. The battle of the Dragons of Heaven and Dragons of Earth has already begun...And only one person holds the key to the fate of the world.....Jacen.....  
  
We see Jacen...standing atop a tower with a long jacket...It sways to the wind. Then, he jumps off toward the ground.  
  
The Dragons of Heaven...the God impower ones.... the ones that will save the Earth from destruction.  
  
"The world should be maintained as it is now." a young Jery said,"This is the place our love ones inhabit."  
  
The Dragons of Earth...These are the warriors that will try to destroy the Earth. To bring it to an end.   
  
"The Earth has been abused. The world should be destroyed once and regenerated..." A voice that sounded like Jacen said.  
  
Jacen...on a vendtic quest to kill the one responsible of killing his family, he goes to Earth and joins the Specials forces under Trieze. He does not know of the true reason that he is here on Earth coincedently as this all begins...nor he cares...  
  
The final battle...will begin soon. This battle...shall decide what is to come in mankind's future...When, they meet...even if they hurt one another-even if they love one another...  
  
"I've made a promise to you Jacen..." A young Dante said," That is if anything ever happen to you...I will protect you...that is what has been and always shall be..."  
  
"-I've forgotten about that-and you should too, never do anything for anyone if you don't have to....that is our new promise from now on...."  
  
"Jacen..."  
  
They both gazed at each other and see each other clashing with swords-gazing into each others eyes with eyes of death.  
  
He has two meanings in life. One is that of a person who acts with God's power, and the other... is that of a person who hunts those who acts with God's power. Once Jacen chooses one side...his counterpart...or gemini (twin star) will automatically choose the other side, but the decision is his to make....  
  
"There's no such thing as a creature with no emotions...you just think you don't." a girl said.  
  
"Earth is longing fro a revolution-a revolution that human beings will not interfere with." Dante said,"...come...let us eraticate all those who stand in our way..."  
  
"Answer me one thing...why is killing humans considered wrong...is it that ther are other who are stronger that other humans?"  
  
"-Well probably because there would be people that will be sad."  
  
"Nothing is absolute in this world...."  
  
"He can not be the true one.... he just can't be..."  
  
The destiny of mankind... the fate of humanity...is all up to the one to decide....Jacen.  
  
"This is what I live for.....this is the purpose of living...for those who have no life...." Jacen said  
  
Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Episode 0  
  
The Dark Angel  
  
"The future....is always...one....." 


	2. Part I

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Episode 0  
  
The Dark Angel  
  
This is just a story....This could be real....this might have happen...or it could all be false. This takes place during the time when little is known of the one called Jacen Fanel. These are a gathering of rumors and stories about th 3 years between the death of his entire family and when he joined the Federation.   
  
Story 1: Nelo Angelo.  
  
Nelo Angelo, also called the Black Angel, the fallen one. It was said that Jacen was like this. This story tells about tales from survivors of his attacks. They say he literally rip people apart tore them, limb from limb. They see him lifting people up with some kind of physic power and burst through all those who stand in his way. He's the devil they say. No worse, others say. He is Nelo Angelo, the Dark Angel of Death. This is one of many stories.  
  
Time: After Colony 191  
  
It was cold, dark.... A young girl about 11, was walking through this dreamy like place. She was dreaming. Because this place was endless. There was no walls, there was little light. She stands there and realizes that she is walking on water. She sees a bubble about the size of a basketball. The bubble flew pass her and the into the arms of a cloaked figure. The figure looked up at her to reveal that is is Jacen.  
  
"Jacen...?" The girl said, but the figure remained silent, and then,  
  
"Relena..." He extends a han to her, but as she was about to touch it...the dream ends.  
  
Relena wakes up in her room, and gets up to look out the window. Outside, a boy about 15. He looks sort of like Jacen, but his hair at the time was white.  
  
"Dante!" Relena shouted  
  
"Come on Relena, we're going to be late!" young Dante shouted back.  
  
At the time, Dante was actually nice and now the evil wanting to destroy the Earth kind of person. Since the day his family was killed, he found sancuary with Relena's family, and have lived with her ever since. Like Jacen, Dante is also looking for survivors, but at the time, Dante does not know what changes will happen to his life.  
  
Relena got dressed and went outside. Dante was using his motorcycle. Relena ran out of her house, sat behind Dante and they rode off.  
  
They were silent for most of the trip, until Relena broke it.  
  
"Dante..."  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Last night, I had a dream..."  
  
"You did. What was it about?"  
  
"It was strange....I was in the middle of nowhere...when I was beginning to feeling lonely...I saw Jacen..."  
  
Dante then suddenly stopped and sideed on the road.  
  
"What's wrong?! Did I say something to upset you?"  
  
"...." Dante was silent and then,"...no, look."  
  
Relena looked over Dante's head and sees a mother duck walking across the street with her ducklings. When the ducks left, Dante resumed.  
  
"Sorry, did I scare you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Anyway, you saw my brother Jacen. I would expect him to have survived the attack on my family, but...in your dreams? Did he looked the way he did 3 years ago?"  
  
"No, he was grown up. Tall, good looking, and still has that kind look on his face. But, in the dream, he was different from what I imagine. When you were little, you two were twins, looking exactly like each other. His eyes...there was something about them that scared me..."  
  
Elsewhere, Jacen walks to school, then went under a bridge where a train was crossing. Jacen was silent the whole time. He then stopped in the middle of the tunnel and it was then too quiet.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jacen said,"...let's just get this over with. It's my first day at my new school, and I don't want to be late..."  
  
Then, about a dozen men jumped down from the top of the bridge, and walked up to him. They were all dressed in black suits and all wore black sunglasses (Your typical agents and I'm not really ripping off the matrix, but since I've seen a lot of movies with this kind of people, I can't be put to blame).   
  
"Mr. Jacen...we need you to follow us please..." The lead one said,"...Our leader is intrested with you and would like you to...talk with him..."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm a bit busy now. Bother me later..." Jacen starts to walk away, but an agent gets in his way,"...well if you want me so badly..then come on...."  
  
Then, one of the agents charged at him from behind, but Jacen swings around and used his briefcase to smack the guy into a concrete wall, which there was a crack on it when the agent slide down to the ground. Then, another came to punch him, but Jacen evaded it and then slap the top of the guy's head with his briefcase and made a small creater on the ground with the guy's head. One more came from behind and grabbed Jacen, but Jacen elbowed him, and then hit him in the groin and then grabbed the head and threw him into a group in front of him.   
  
"You guys are annoying, not to mention ugly..." then, there seem to be a strange surge of power surrounding Jacen and then his eyes were red."Get lost!"  
  
Then from where Jacen was, he caused a physic explosion with all his power, which literally tore all the enemies apart. When it was over, all the agents were in pieces, and Where Jacen was standing, there was a creater and he floated from over it. Then, he landed softly on the ground and finds only one was still alive.  
  
"Well, I guess I didn't kill all of you," Jacen picks up the injured agent,"Go tell your leader...That if you bother me again...be prepare to die."  
  
Jacen threw the guy back onto the ground, and walked away.  
  
Later, Relena was in her classroom and was thinking about the dream she had.   
  
"What a strange dream...but what does it mean...could it mean that Jacen is coming...?" Then.  
  
"Relena!" The teacher shouted  
  
"Uh, yes!"  
  
"Read from page 45 starting from line 5 to 15..."  
  
"Um yes!" Relena stands up and starts reading from the poem book, and then when she was done she heard a noise of birds moving from the nearby tree. She turned and looked down and was shocked to see a figure, which so happens to be Jacen.  
  
"No way!" she said in her head.  
  
Jacen walked toward the school, then he looked up at her. Right at her face, as if he could tell that he was being watched by. But Instead of the kind blue eyes that Relena remembered, Jacen had his red blood thirsty eyes that pierced into her fragile mind, and she fell back into her chair.   
  
"Uh..." She said to herself,"What was that about?"  
  
Later, Dante was playing scoccer with his class in P.E. and then made a shot and kicked the ball really hard. The ball zoomed pass all the players in his way and through the net. Though it was a goal, everyone has shocked at what he did.  
  
"Oh no, not again." Dante said  
  
"Jesus, Dante, did you have to hit it so hard." the coach said  
  
"I thought I was going to die for sure." the goalie said  
  
"Sorry, I'll go get the ball." Dante made a run for the ball and picked it up.  
  
Then, he saw a figure walking close to him. It was Jacen...  
  
"What?" Dante said in his head.  
  
Jacen walked next to him and it seemed that time has stopped and Dante felt something from Jacen, but Jacen didn't noticed it, or care, and walked passed him without saying anything or looking at him.  
  
"It can't be..." Dante said as Jacen enters the school.  
  
"Dante! Bring the ball back!!"  
  
"Right!" Dante looked at the door where Jacen entered and went back to playing.  
  
Later, 12:00 P.M. Relena was running from door to door of every classroom, looking for yours truely. She then comes across her friends.  
  
"Relena!" one said  
  
"Hey," Relena ran pass them to look into the next room.  
  
"Did you see that new transfer student."  
  
"Yeah, I mean the guy's totally fine...he kind of reminds me of Dante," another one said  
  
"Oh really?" Relena looks inthe next room.  
  
"He's sort of calm and layed back...oh there he is."  
  
Relena looks to see Jacen walked up the stairs.  
  
"He's a little shorter than Dante, but he's so cute!" one said again.  
  
Jacen just disappeared up the stair well and Relena runs after him.  
  
"Wait!" Relena shouted as she ran passed her frineds.  
  
"That's odd, Relena's usually shy around guys except Dante...."  
  
"You're right, that's not like her."  
  
Relena ran up the stair case to follow Jacen who reached the roof of the building. When Relena got to the top, she finds Jacen looking out through a tall fence that precents people from falling off. It was quiet and only the wind was heard. Relena approached him.  
  
"Ummm, excuse me.....would you happen to be Jacen...it's you isn't it Jacen. Do you remeber me, I'm Relena Dorlain, I visited you up in your colony three years ago." Jacen looked back at her and then turned back to where he was looking,"It's you Jacen, I knew it was you. It was strange. Last night I had a dream about you, and it told me that you were coming close. I know it must sound crazy, but it's the truth.....what's wrong Jacen, well say something, is something wrong? Oh I see you must be uptight since you've transfer to here.?"  
  
".......Leave me alone..." Jacen said which shocked Relena,"Go away and never talk to me again..."  
  
"What's wrong Jacen...after three years I think you'd say something nice..."  
  
"I'm not like myself three ago...."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean.?" But Jacen remained silent,"....oh I see...sorry I was being so friendly...."  
  
Relena backs away and walks back downstairs.  
  
"How weird...I don't get it..."  
  
Back at the roof, Jacen continues to stare at nothing, but then grabs the fence and looks up at a nearby tree with the killer looking eyes.  
  
"How long are you planning on ease dropping!" Jacen was looking at an hidden camera on a tree branch. He jumped up to the top of the fence and grabbed it, and then sent a full power blast from his head into the camera, which destroyed it.  
  
The physic shockwave was so powerful, that it deflected back the signal to the source one thousand folds. The servalience van that was watching him was suddenly surging with high energy, so much that it exploded. Jacen looked down at the mess that he just made. The shokwave went past the van and broked a monitor screen at a secret place.  
  
"Hmmmm," the leader said as he watched the screen said,"...how intresting..."  
  
Back with Jacen,  
  
"I warned you didn't I....bother me again, be prepare to die! Using such devices to look into the minds of others....such things make me sick!"  
  
Back at the secret command center that was monitoring Jacen,  
  
"Sir, do you think that....he is the one...?" someone asked the leader.  
  
"Perhaps....we shall see...."  
  
"Do you really think that....he is the one..."  
  
"I have no doubt about it..." the leader looks at a picture of Jacen when he was little,"...that this boy...and this that I hold in my hand....are one and the same...he is the one....he is Jacen..."  
  
So it begins.....  
  
Later the next day....  
  
Relena was walking home with her friends.  
  
"Really, you and transfer student were friends three years ago, I'm so jeleous," one of her classmates said  
  
"He doesn't talk much, is he always that shy?"  
  
"Ummm, well he wasn't like I remembered him. When we were young, we had a lot of fun, but now, he seems all quiet, he doesn't even want to talk to me."  
  
"It's probably one of those guy things, they can be so immature it's funny,"  
  
"Oh and you're so mature. I heard that you still wet your bed." another said  
  
"Oh shut up,"  
  
They reached an intersetion.  
  
"Well, I got to go home," Relena said  
  
"See ya!" the two others ran away.  
  
Relena walked through the park and then came across a tree that reminded her.  
  
Flashback  
  
Time/Date: Three years ago.  
  
An image of her and Jacen climbing the tree was what she was thinking...back then, they found a little bird, that has fallen off the treee and decided to put it up there. They reached the near top and went to where the nest was.  
  
"There you go," Jacen said as he put the little bird down,"...don't fall off anymore, take your time to learn how to fly."  
  
"There so cute Jacen..." Relena said.  
  
"Yeah...but...not as cute as you..." Relena turned and smiled at him.  
  
Then, the branch that was supporting them broke off, and they fell. Jacen landed on another branch, but then grabbed a hold of Relena's arm as she hangs still far up in the tree.  
  
"Don't let go of me Jacen!"  
  
"Don't worry, ahh!" Jacen hit his head on the branch, but despite the pain, he was able to hold onto her,"...don't worry Relena...I will never let go!"  
  
Time passes, and the sun started to go down. Jacen still was holding on to Relena, but he wasn't moving...nor showing any sign of life.  
  
"Jacen?" Relena called out, but Jacen didn't answer....  
  
Later, they were rescued. Jacen woke up with his brothe rtending to his wounds. Jacen wakes  
  
"Umm, Relena!" Jacen was still thinking he was still on the treee and was a little shocked since he was not holding Relena's arm anymore.  
  
"Take it easy brother...she's fine....you should be glad I found you..."  
  
"That's Dante..."  
  
"Hey, we're brothers....if anything happens to you, I will always protect you."  
  
"Ahh geez..." Jacen smiles and stands up. Relena walks up to him and kissed him in the cheek.  
  
"Thank you Jacen." That made Jacen blushed at bit and he turned away.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Relena sigh and then continued on. She walked around a corner and then toward a parking lot. She then heard some noise behind a truck, and ran around it to see what is it.  
  
"So, you're the silent type are you. What's the matter with you. Hey, I asked you a question say something. You have an allowance, right, so fork it over," some kid that was holding Jacen into a wall said,"...are you eyeballing me?!"  
  
Relena finds out that it is Jacen.  
  
"Hey, leave him alone!" Relena shouted, which got their attention.  
  
"Huh! Oh you're Relena. You're a friend to that Dante kid. Heh, you think he's going to stop me?!"  
  
Jacen then moved his hand and placed it around the guy, who was holding his shoulder, wrist. He squished the guy's wrist, but then sees Relena giving a shocked face and stopped. They guy let go, and looked at his wrist for a moment.  
  
"Hey! What's wrong, he barely touched you,"  
  
"AHHH!" The guy grabbed his wrist in pain and falls to the floor.  
  
"He he looks like he's hurt bad!" Jacen walks pass them, giving off a sinister smile, and then passed Relena, who gave off a bewildered face. If you are quiet enough, you might hear him laugh a bit about it.  
  
Later than evening, Relena and Dante was in a small kitchen of her mansion. Dante was washing dishes and Relena was helping.  
  
"Yeah, I saw him this morning..." Dante said recapping to earlier,"...he looked a lot like Jacen, but in a way...he isn't like him at all."  
  
"I thought it was just him being shy, but it is something else..."  
  
"Well, I got to go," Dante said as he was leaving.  
  
"Pratice?"  
  
"Yeah, the games are going to start soon, see ya later," Dante takes a basketball and leaves  
  
"Bye..."  
  
Elsewhere, Jacen came out from his apartment and went to have a drink from a pop machine. He quickly drank all that was in the can. He closed his eyes as he was fully aware that there was someone behind him.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Jacen asked and behind him was a younger Carl Roels.  
  
"You know, you could of made your point without breaking the guy's wrist,"  
  
"Hmp, are you here to get me for what I did to your little friend?"  
  
"The true is, that you don't know how to control your powers...it's hard to believe that you are the one I'm looking for."  
  
Jacen crushed his can and thne turned around.  
  
"How confusing...you must be from that crowd," Jacen tossed the can over his head and it landed into the garbage can behind him.  
  
"I'm just here to-"  
  
"To make sure right, that I'm the one with 'the power' you people just won't stop bothering me do you about this crap."  
  
"Yeah, and I'll be watching every move you make,"  
  
"Sorry, but being under a microsope makes me real uncomfortable,"  
  
"You know what I think, if you're the real thing, you have nothing to hide."  
  
"You want to see what is real, eh. I'll show you-" Jacen lifted his hand and pointed his palm at Carl.  
  
"-Use your head, we'd destroy the place," but Jacen didn't care and launched a physic attack at Carl, who dodged it. The concrete wall where Carl was leaning on, now had a huge creater on it. Carl then jumped up atop a telephone pole,"-you crazy,there are hundreds of innocent people living here! Do you want to kill them all!"  
  
"Like I care!" Jacen launched another attack, but Carl dodged that one and jumped away, hopping roof after another,  
  
"Man what a guy," Carl jumped over another roof and then up an urban complex, and then jumped passed a water tower, which got destroyed from another power blast from Jacen.  
  
Carl reach an umcompleted skyscraper and then stopped to see where Jacen went. Jacen was right above him on a beam and sent a shockwave of energy at where Carl was standing and the ground collaps underneath him and he fell. Carl was then piled up with construction materials, but he pushed them aside.  
  
"So, you're still alive," Jacen said as he hovered over him,"...you're strong...much stronger than those wannabe agents."  
  
Carl, then cannel all his strength and caused the air around him to bend to his will. He was able to use his own physic powers to control the wind. A gust of wind scratched Jacen face and left a mark.  
  
"Razor wind...I thought I smell another telepath,"  
  
"You don't care for anyone, and anyone that selfish.....can't be the true one!" Carl launchedwith all his strength a blast of wind at Jacen, which cause building materials to fly straight toward him. A metal rod broke off a beam and went straght through his side and he was thrown away."..If you were, you would of defeated me by now...but if the profoecy is true...."  
  
"Hey, what are you talking about down there!" Jacen's voice shouted out from about the structure and Carl jumped all the way up. Carl looked around, but Jacen was no where to be found,"...Looking for me...Here's the proof that I'm the one!"  
  
Jacen blasted Carl which knocked him nearly off the building and his head was over the edge. Jacen grabbed his side, for it was bleedign heavily.   
  
"I've had enough of you," Jacen stepped on Carl's head,"...tell me, who is ordering you around like this!?....Answer me!"  
  
"That's enough," A female voice said from a distance. Jacen turned to see a girl about his age. "You've proven you're point."  
  
"Hey, you're the ones who started all of this!"  
  
"I do not wish to fight you..." She sees the Jacen his seriously unjured and is still bleeding, "...Your wound should be tended to...."  
  
"I don't need your help and anyone that gets in my way!!" Jacen jumped and was about to attack her, but then, it was discovered that she possess physic powers, too and created a physic blade and slash at him. Jacne with drew himself and then looked up to see that she had taken up Carl and was over the edge.  
  
"I am sure we will meet again." She jumps over the edge  
  
"Wait!" Jacen looks over the roof to see that she and Carl is gone. Then, he grabbed his wound in pain," Damn it."  
  
  
  
Later, Dante was praticing basketball all by himself in a court underneath a highway bridge. He shot one ine and walked back, then shot the ball in from the three line and it went in with ease. He was about to do it again, until he heard something. A rattling on a fence.   
  
"Who's there..." It was Jacen, but Dante didn't recognize him and goes in closer,"...hey what are you doing just sitting there like that...Jacen! What happen to you!"  
  
Dante goes to help Jacen.  
  
"Who did this to you?! Was it payback for what you did this afternoon. Relena told me about that." Jacen tries to move, but it really hurt him,"...Take it easy, you must see a doctor."  
  
"It's nothing..."  
  
"Don't kid around, coming, let's get you some help."  
  
"Urg...stay the Hell away from me..." Jacen said  
  
"What? Do you really mean that Jacen?"  
  
"Yeah, and if you know what's best...you back off."  
  
"Jacen...." Jacen limped forward and Dante stood watching him...  
  
Up above where Dante was on a pole, was a boy, also their age.   
  
"Geez...this is not going to be easy..." the boy said  
  
Elsewhere, Carl was taken to a Federation base near where he fought Jacen. Carl stood before an old man.  
  
"General, sir. I am sorry for disobeying orders and heading out to confront Jacen. Though his powers are formidable, but...I still won't believe, that a person like that that don't care about others, ARG!" Carl grabbed himself,"...can be the one...."  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry for, I am glad you are still alive. Lt. Carl, let us tend to your wounds." The old general said, and he was taken away,".....Tameka...do you agree with Carl?"  
  
"Yes....I, but I do believe that he is the one....his father created him for that purpose alone....."  
  
"Tameka...please wacth over him....he seems to be like his father...prone to viloence....it is one of the many things that he could not perfect in Jacen....."  
  
Tameka walks out the room and leaves.  
  
Back with Jacen, he limped all the way to his quarters and went in. His injuries were slowing him down and he has panting. He might be a perfect soldier and he is unlike an ordinary person, he is still prone to injuries, and with such injuries as having a hole in your side, that is a serious thing.   
  
Outside, the same boy that was watching him was sitting on a roof.  
  
"Man, this is getting wired-heck downright freaky. I was just about to walk up to Jacen and start a conversation, then some guy in a school uniform shows and they fly off together, and then there's this chick that has physic powers as well and makes blades with her powers. Then, there's this guy shooting hoops shows up and hangs around him. I never even say hi to the guy..." the boy looked around and then spots a guy standing on top of a tree,"...hey you over there!"  
  
"Oh don't mine me. I'm just taking a walk. Enjoying the night air...."  
  
"Oh a walk, eh. Most people don't take walks up a fifty feet tree!"  
  
"That's strange, the stars are much more pretty up here."  
  
"Hey you funny dude!" and he laugh and then they both laughed about, and the boy got serious for a moment,"....and you're here to see Jacen..."  
  
"Maybe...what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Well first you would have to wait until my business with him is finished. Follow me." And he lead the guy to a secluded part of the suburban area."...let me try something new."  
  
Jerry closed his hands together and then concentrated very hard and then produced a dome within his palm and extended it to enclosed park area nearest to Jacen's place.  
  
"Well, so this is a physic barrier field...it's the first time I've seen one. A perfect circle this one is." The dome enclosed the entire park area,"...it encloses everything in it in an alternate dimenison...."  
  
"And this way, it prevents innocent bystanders from getting hurt. No one's got to worry about getting clobbered except me and you. And this way, we don't have to worry about damaging the actual materal plain."  
  
"With no interruption...we can fight all night if we want...."  
  
"Want to give it a try.....I hope so, cause the only way you're getting out of here is through me," Jerry takes out a small rod and then extends it into a staff weapon. The other guy, who was dressed in a fade marroon shirt and red tie and white suit and pants, whips out a blade weapon that unfolds into a small scythe from his sleeves and then another end when he pulled it all out in a whip-like form,"...just as I thought, looks like we both have something to do with this last war of mankind...."  
  
"Look like it," Jerry and the guy jumps into the air and Jerry charges up electric-like attacks from his staff.  
  
"We haven't been introduced yet! I'm Jerry Lakomeack!" He threw electric bolts at the guy in the suit, but misses and hits some trees,"-Just an adorable little high school kid!"  
  
Jerry tries again, but the guy in the suit, takes his whip like weapon and makes a whirling sphere shield around himself.  
  
"Thanks for the introduction," He said calmly and lashes at Jerry, who barely dodged the shot,"...My name is Plato Kyrensky, an ordinary public servant for the local distrist."  
  
"From the way you're dressed, you got to be kidding me-unless you're talking about the redline distrist."  
  
"People tell me that all the time," He throws another lash at Jerry, but Jerry puts up a physic shield and deflects the attack.  
  
"Nice try, not bad for someone that looks like a pimp,"  
  
"Thanks...for a wannabe comedian, you're not so bad yourself," They jumped onto a small roof.  
  
"Hey you are funny,"  
  
"Any more complements and you'll make me blush,"  
  
Then, they started laughing as they try to kill each other, but they seem to not be making any good hits at each other, and they seem to be just playing around as they tear up a tree or blow a signpost.  
  
Then, something stopped them from battling as they felt as massive surge of power.  
  
"What was that!?" Jerry said,"..this feeling...as if Jacen is nearby...this presence of authority..."  
  
Then, the unthinkable happened. The part of the field that was connected to the small alley street was in flux and then...Dante walked right through it as if it wasn't there. You would expect Dante to look shocked, but he looked like he was expecting all the carnage within the field. Jerry and Plato shocked.  
  
"Who is that is he a friend of yours?"  
  
"No, not that I know of," Jerry said.  
  
Dante looked left and right, as if he is searching for someone.  
  
"Get rid of this field before he notices us."  
  
"Right, guess we'll have to call it a draw," Jerry then closed his eyes for a moment and then then field dissolved and all the damage disappeared as well."My first time making a field and I did it well.....but that guy over there...he was the same guy that helped out Jacen....who is he?"  
  
Plato landed on the ground.  
  
"It is said that an ordinary human is unable to enter this kind of field created by the impowered, but...if he isn't an ordinary human...then what is he?"  
  
"Good question...Jerry, I think I'll finish my walk now. If you want to talk to Jacen first that's find with me..."  
  
"Well don't do me any favors, next time we finish this!" Jerry said  
  
"Sure!" Plato walks away  
  
"Hmm, he's not so bad. Plato Kyrensky...beating him won't be easy..." Jerrylooks atJacen's place and jumps off.  
  
Back to Dante, he ran around the grounds until he came across a trail of bloodthat lead him right to Jacen's place. He walked up to the top floor, but Jerry stopped him.  
  
"You looking for Jacen-he's a friend of mine...what do want," But Dante cared less and shoved Jerry out of the way.  
  
"Hey! Jacen, it's me Dante! Open the door! I'm not leaving unless you respond....Jacen?!"  
  
Dante was knocking on the door hard, but recieved not answer.  
  
"I'm sure that Jacen went in there, I saw him go in there just a few minutes ago." Dante gave Jerry a worried face,"Urg, if you're that worried about him, why don't you try opening the door."  
  
"Jacen, I'm coning in!" Dante found the door unlock and opened it.  
  
The two looked straight ahead and then looked down to see Jacen lying in a pool of his own blood.  
  
"Jacen!" Dante shouted a rushed to help him up."Hey, Jacen say something..."  
  
But Jacen was out cold.  
  
To Be concluded... 


	3. Part II

Episode Zero  
  
The Dark Angel  
  
Part II of Story I  
  
Wings of Light  
  
There was fire everywhere...everything was burning....The sound of gun shots can be heard all over the place and there were screamings from women and children as well the sound of men being kill. A younger Jacen runs around and seem to be looking for someone....he cires out, but was not heard. He saw his mother standing in the center of a fire. She had a sorrowful face on her. Jacen tried to run toward her, but the gound was like a treadmill, and when it seemed like he was going to reach his mother a structure colapses on her.   
  
"NOOO!!!!!" Jacen shouted as he continues to run, and then-  
  
"AH!!" Jacen woke up all sweaty, with his hand reaching forward as he popped out of bed.  
  
Next to him was Dante and Jerry.  
  
"Jacen! You ok?!" Dante asked,   
  
"Man, that must have been one hell of a nightmare," Jerry said  
  
"You should lie still..you're pretty banged up, but nothong's broken. The ointment I used on you should bring the swelling down, and your fever should go down, too,"  
  
"Hey, Jacen you hungry?" Jerry took out some instant food from a bag,"I bought these just for you-heh don't thank me, that's what's friends are for!"  
  
Jacen looked away.  
  
"No appitetate huh?"  
  
"Let him rest,"  
  
"Yeah, he should rest, get a good night sleep, and when he wakes up, he'll be hungry."  
  
Dante gets up.  
  
"Well, I should go now. I have other things to do...please take care of him," Dante said to Jerry  
  
"Don't worry, leave it to me, I'm Jerry Lakomeack, you can count on me!"  
  
"I'm leaving him in your hands,"  
  
"No sweat!"  
  
"Well...I'm going..." Dante heads for the door and then turns around as he opened it."Jacen ....Relena's worried about you....and I am, too."  
  
And he leaves.  
  
"Well, a loyal and reliable friend. Heh, I thought those kind of people were extinct these days."  
  
Jacen looks up and closes his eyes.  
  
"(Sigh)...Dante....he is my brother,"   
  
Right away, Jerry was shocked at that statement, and started talking softly to himself.  
  
"What?!....that might explained why he was able to do that back there!" Jerry said to himself, but Jacen caught on.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh nothing, what's really amazing is how fast your wounds have healed....after that fight back there, you had at least two broken ribs, but when we found you they were all better..." Jacen then gets up,"Hey, that's nothing since you're Jacen."  
  
Jacen sat up and was still hurting a little.  
  
"Hey take it easy will you..." Jacen looked at him with his evil eyes.  
  
"For a guy that I've never met before, you're acting very familiar, and I want to know why!"   
  
"Hey, I said I was just a friend, come on I'm on your side, uh!" Jacen grabbed Jerry by the collar.  
  
"Tell me, who are you!"  
  
"Uhhhh...An elite Federation officer...General Chronos sent me from the D.C. in the US!"  
  
"US?" Jacen left him go.  
  
"Yeah that's right, I guess that I don't look like your typical Federation officer." Jerry tried to pat Jacen on the shoulder, but Jacen grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Are you saying you're on my side because you're Federation soldier?"  
  
"It's not about that, just listen...the headquarters of the Genesis Sec one of the Federation's most top secret programs, they were told to create a group of special elite soldiers that were chosen to be super soldiers, but since the entire nation had heard about us, it didn't seemed as secretive as it used to be....but the actual purpose of the group had something to do with the name of the organization. Genesis...the first book of the Bible. Researchers from the group had concluded that Adam and Eve, the first humans on the planet were born 'perfect' No inherited disvantaging traits, but as mankind evolved, it appears that we humans have degenerated ourselves from that kind of state.   
  
Now a days, we tried to reproduce humans to have that kind of perfect trait. Immune to all kinds of viruses, no physical imperfections and such. We are also trying to increase the mental power and physical regenerative powers of humans along with strength. You, Jacen, is something different....you were the final prototype model of perfect soldiers. You are faster, stronger, smarter than regular humans, and above all, your mental strength is so powerful, that you posses limitless physic abilities that even the powers that were given to me would look like nothing.   
  
You were part of an expermental project and they based the reason of creating you, is to end all conflict on Earth and in Space. To bring forth everlasting peace. Well, at least that's what the profecy had said-"  
  
"Profoecy?"  
  
"I was told about this ancient text that was found a few decades ago. It told about an artifical human, born of God's likeness will bring about the change....to either to change the world to an Eden....or to bring about its distruction....and conicidently...you were created soon after that....born of God's likeness or born perfect. The others that were created along with you came in last place. You were the first one to be created, hence you are this person that was said in the text.   
  
The others, were destined from birth to be what they called Dragons of Heaven or of Earth, and I'm one of them. This kind of thing had already happen in the past and the Dragons of Heaven won, though most of our predessors gave their lives protecting the world. There are four of us and four of them, you are the leader of them all. I've been given special training back in the US, and the day to use those skills have come....in other words, the end of the world...the promise day....heh, histroy tends to repeat itself so many times. Until that day comes, I must give you aid and assistence in anyway I can and protect you with my life.  
  
The name given to us by our directors are...Evangelions, meaning the protectors of the gospels, the protectors of the light. We are Earths only hope."  
  
Jacen gave off a confused face, but seemed to understand most of what Jerry said.  
  
"Oh, the old general told me something else before I left. He said that you've never lived here before, but destiny will guide you here for your revenge...You losted your entire family and very few had survived....you are here to kill the man responisble for the death of you family and the distruction of your home" As Jerry said this, Jacen's irisis started to grow smaller and his eyes started to glow a bit as well,"....so am I right? Was the real reason why you came to Earth...was becasue of the death of your family?"  
  
"Looks like you came here to die!" his hand that was holding to Jerry's started to give off electricity.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know that was a touch subject, ok. Now back off-"  
  
"Shut up!" Jacen blasted Jerry at the door.  
  
"Wait, listen! There's more I need to tell you! You got to listen to me!" But Jerry sees the look of death in Jacen's eyes and then head out right away,"Alright, Alright I get the message! Man....what was that all about, that guy went off like a hand grenade, I almost got myself kill! (sigh) no point talking to him while he's in this mood...(sigh) guess I'll call it a day...."  
  
Jerry heads down the stairs and leaves. Back inside Jacen ripped off a bandage on his face and you can see that the small scar on his left cheek was healling very fast and soon it disappear. While that was happening, he sits there still and thinks of his mother that was burning...the look in her eyes almost seem to bring tears...but he held them in.  
  
"(deep sigh) I've decided long ago not to express that kind of emotion...." he said to himself  
  
Meanwhile, a woman leans on a table and then her cell phone rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Snadra, it's me, Plato."  
  
"Oh, you...strange you don't normally contact me by phone,"  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm going to be late,"  
  
"Odd, you're always so punctual,"  
  
"I got stuck in a physic feild for a moment,"  
  
"A field?"  
  
"Yeah, I was going to have a chat with Jacen, but then suddenly popped up....one thing lead to another and he put up a physic barrier field. It was a real work of art, and I'm not easily impressed."  
  
"Do you know what this means?"  
  
"Of course, he probality one of the Dragons of Heaven,"  
  
"You foguht one of the Dragons of Heaven in his own field?!"  
  
"I'm sorry. He was such a funny guy, I couldn't help myself. At any rate, we had to call it a draw and shut down the field,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We had a visitor,"  
  
"A visitor?"  
  
"Some kid walked right through the field,"  
  
"Through the field?! Do you know anything about him?"  
  
"Well I say he's around high school age,"  
  
"Hmmm, I want details, get over here now,"  
  
"Right," and Plato hanged up.   
  
Sandra walked into a training room, where a girl was training with a spear-like weapon. When the girl finished , she stomped her weapon onto the soft ground.  
  
"Am I interruptting your play time, Soara?" Sandra asked sarcasticly.  
  
"No, actually, I'm finished,"   
  
"Then, tell me....is that Jacen the one?"  
  
"According to my research, the answer is yes,"  
  
"Then, it had finally begun....Soara, I hope Jacen doesn't bored, you," Sandra leaves the room.  
  
Some time a few days later....  
  
Relena was walking home alone again, then, she slipped and fell down a small hill.  
  
"Ow....How clumsy of me..." Relena tries to get back up, but her ankle was hurting,"Ow! huh? My ankle is my bigger than usual. What should I do?...I'm all alone...and no one usually walk down this path....what if no one ever finds me!"  
  
Then, she heard a noise,  
  
"Huh, who's there!?...Dante?"  
  
Then, Jacen jumped out and landed in front of her,  
  
"Jacen?" she said in her head,"Jacen came here for me?"  
  
Jacen went up to her and looked at her ankle.  
  
"It's all swollen up, but nothing's broken,"  
  
"Oh, what should I do?" Then, Jacen went to her side,  
  
"Hold onto my shoulder..."  
  
"What, uh ok," and she puts and arm over his neck. Then Jacen lifts her up and carries her away.  
  
"Your home is not too far away...I'll take you home..."  
  
"...Jacen..."  
  
Jacen carried Relena all the way home, then realizing that she was looking at him the whole time. They were almost there and they haven't said a thing to another, but then Relena broke the silence.  
  
"Uh...Jacen?"  
  
"...What?"  
  
"...Thank you..."  
  
Jacen was silence outside, but in his head he was surprised , because no one had thanked him in a while. Relena held onto him more tightly as a cold wind blew right into them.  
  
"You cold?"  
  
Relena nods, then Jacen sets her down, took off his jacket and put it on her. Then, he picks her up and continues on.  
  
"Feel any better?"  
  
"Yes, but aren't you cold?"  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
Relena then fell asleep in Jacen's arms and then wakes up on a couch in her home. She gets up to see that her ankle has been fixed, but Jacen was no where.   
  
Outside Jacen walks away and then decides to sit down next to a tree. on the other side was Tameka reading a book.  
  
"I'm getting sick and tired of getting spied on. Perhaps this is just a coincidence, or did you heard that I got hurt and came to see if I'm alright?" Jacen said  
  
"No, even if I said that you wouldn't believe me,"  
  
"Hmp, you're right, Now tell me, who is the one that is giving you people orders to watch over me like this? Tell me or I'll take your head off."  
  
"Do as you wish, but I have only one thing to say....no one can escape their destiny, it's impossible,"  
  
"Shut up, I'd care less about destiny. Now tell me who is it?"  
  
"It was my destiny...to be born as one of the Dragons of Heaven, and I've learned to accept that."  
  
"Whatever, just tell who's in charge of you people that I came here for my revenge, and when that purpose is done, I have no reason to stick around...and...tell that guy to not come near me again...or I'll kill him." Jacen gets up and leaves  
  
Tameka puts her book down and then looks at the sky, remembering what the old General told her.  
  
"Tameka...Tameka, one of the Dragons of Heaven...watch over Jacen...keep him from harm....Jacen... he is the one that holds the key to the fate of this world...protect him...Protect Jacen."  
  
Tameka sigh....  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back in Relena's home. Her dad walked into her room to check up on her. Relena was standing, but was limping from the injury.  
  
"I see you're feeling much better,"   
  
"Yes, I am father,"  
  
"Hey, what's up, you look a lot happier than usual,"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am..." Relena looks out of a window."I hope you're hungry, dinner will be ready soon."  
  
"Tell me when you and mom is done,"  
  
Relena's father went into another room. He opens up a box that had an old picture with man with two small children next to him, one was a little girl, and then other was a boy. No doubt that they are Relena, Zechs and their true father.  
  
"Sir, I'm still keeping the promise I made 10 years ago. Your children have grown so much, but I still could tell Relena about the past....She is still young, and this will be too much for her to bare...I'll give her some more years to prepare herself...She is just too fragile..."  
  
Elsewhere, Dante was again sooting hoops alone in the same park as he did a few nights before. He dribble the ball back to half court and shot it from there and made it in. The ball bounced back and he was then ready to shoot again. Then, he glanced to the left to see Jacen watching.  
  
"Jacen? Your wounds heal that quickly?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"That's good to hear..." Dante passes the ball to Jacen,"...go on, give it a shot."  
  
Jacen looked at the ball and then walked to where Dante was and then took a step back. He then had the ball in one hand and then flung it all theway to the hoop. It went in nicely.  
  
"Nothing but net, great shot. Why don't you try out. You'd make the viarcity squard in no time,"  
  
"I came here to thank you for the other night,"  
  
"Don't metion it, I'm your brother....I'm just keeping a promise I made a long time ago. Don't you remember, you saved Relena from falling off of that tree and breaking her neck....I made a promise back then....that if you were ever hurt or in danger...I'd protect you with my life... that's how it is and always will be...right?" Dante grabbed the ball and tossed it back at Jacen.  
  
Jacen caught the ball, held it and then dropped it onto the floor. Right after he did that, lightning and thunder appeared.  
  
"I've forgotten all about it," Jacen said, which shocked Dante,"And you should too Dante...never do anything for anyone if you don't have too....that's our new promise from now on....."  
  
"Jacen..." Dante said in disbelief.  
  
Then, lightning struck and they gazed into each others eyes and saw a sense of death in them. Then, they heard swords clash.  
  
They were in shock and then looked at each other again... They saw each other, fighting to the death with swords, Jacen had wings of dragons and Dante had wings of angels. They both crossed swords and had the same eyes as they did right now. They looked at themselves as they did not know what just happened.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Relena's place. Relena's dad was standing next to a window looking outside. Then, he heard his door opened.  
  
"Who's there?" No one answer,"Dante? is that you?....."  
  
Relena was in the kitchen and then got a weird feeling and went out.  
  
"I know you're there, show yourself!" Then, a guy about the age of 18 came appeared from behind the door,"Who are you?!"  
  
"...I'm Crete....I am one of the Dragons of Earth....."  
  
"The Dragons of Earth?! The Angels?!"   
  
Relena was almost to her father's room, but then she heard a noise and ran to the door.  
  
Back inside, Relena's dad then saw a sword next to him and took it out.  
  
"Are you serious, you want to fight me? Just give up and die a quick death,"  
  
But he did not and charged at Crete. Crete took out his own sword and blocked. Then, he kicked Relena's dad back and took out a gun.  
  
"Sorry, but no hard feelings. My contractors seem to want you dead." Crete was about to pull the trigger, but then Relena walked into the room.  
  
"Dad?!"  
  
"Relena stay back!!"   
  
Relena saw the guy about to shoot, and pushed him out of the way, but Crete still fired and hit Relena' dad in the shoulder.  
  
"Dad!" Relena tried to go to him, but Crete knocked her out and took her away.  
  
Back with Jacen, and Dante, they then felt something.  
  
"Hey, what was that?!"  
  
"It felt strange." Jacen looked at Relena's place,"It felt like it came from over there. Let's go see!"  
  
Dante was running as fast as he can and Jacen was hopping buildings. Then, Jerry met up with them.  
  
"Hey, Jacen, some wierd guy just flew out of the Vice Foreign Minster's place. There he is over there!!" Jerry pointed and Jacen ajusted his eyes so that he zoomed in to see that Crete was carrying Relena.  
  
Dante had just reach home and ran in.  
  
"What happened!?"   
  
"The Vice Foriegn Minster has been injuried! The assisin has kidnapped Relena!"  
  
"Not Relena!"  
  
Dante headed out again.  
  
Back with Jacen, he and Jerry chased Crete into the nearby town.  
  
"Jacen, let's split up and attack from both sides!" Jerry suggested and they divided.  
  
Jacen jumped off a building and onto another. He landed on the roof of the next and made some cracks on it. Then jumped onto another. When he landed he walked around to survey the area, because he had lost sight of the target. Then, out of no where came whips and bindings. They held him in place, he was stuck. Crete hovered over him with Relena under an arm. Jacen looked up and right away recognizes who he is.  
  
"Erg....Crete!?" Jacen said trying to break loose.  
  
"Well, well...if it isn't Jacen Fanel....nice to see you again...my cousin....."  
  
"...Erg....Relena! Damn it!" Jacen then used his powers and the bindings were tore apart. Jacen jumped up at Crete and blasted a physic attack at him, which he dodged.   
  
Jerry caught up with him as Jacen dived down after Crete.   
  
"Jacen!" Jerry shoputed, but was not heard.   
  
Then, Crete took Relena up a tall buliding. Jacen stopped at the foot of it and Jerry finally caight up.  
  
"There you are! Be careful it could be a trap Jacen!"  
  
"I don't care! They got Relena!" Jacen shouted back.  
  
"Ok, ok.....look we've got to work together if we want to get the Vice Foriegn Minster's daughter back unharm....alright...?"  
  
".....(sigh) alright..."  
  
"Heh, it seems what the old general told me turned out to be true,"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He knew that there will be an attack on the Darlian resident and someone's life will be in danger,"  
  
"You knew about it and you didn't tell me!"  
  
"I tried to, but you were too full of yourself to listen to me, you pushed me out, remember!"  
  
Jacen gave out an disappointed face.  
  
The two jumped up high and crashed through a window. Jerry took out a handgun and scouted the area.  
  
"If I were a physco hitman....I would take the girl to the roof....to use her as bait!" Jerry said  
  
"How did you figure that one out?"  
  
"I observed the guy...he seemed more intersted in you than the girl..."  
  
"Well it seems that everyone is after me these days...give me a break," Jacen busted through a door and jumped into a hallway,"Crete could at least have the balls to walk up to me and say...'hey I need you to come with me please' and try to kill me...but no....they have to go for backhand approach...involving others to get to me..."  
  
They reached a long hallway where a lot of soldiers appeared. There was another way. Jerry turned to Jacen.  
  
"Go...I'll catch up!" Jacen nodded and runs up a flight of stairs. Jerry takes out a weird looking katona. It was nastly looking with razor sides, a blue color and it seemed more biological than metal."Alright....who dies first!"  
  
Jerry then went super speed and runs through the crowd of soldiers and chopped them up with one big slash.  
  
Meanwhile, Jacen reaches the top and sees Crete holding a gun at Relena's neck.  
  
"Let her go Crete...she' got nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Oh...on the contary...she is...my contractors wanted either the Vice Foriegn Minster dead....or suffer for getting in their way...I have no actual problem with them....but...money is really my weakness..." Jacen tries to move, but Crete pushes his gun at Relena even more, "Don't even think about it, Jacen! Blink!....she dies!"  
  
But Jacen did not listen...instead he took a step back and used his powers...the gun that Crete was holding flew out of his hand and into Jacen's. Jacen grabbed it and crushed it. Then he blasted Crete up and send him and Relena flying. Jacen jumped to catch her and landed safely. Relena slow awoke...  
  
"Ummm...."  
  
"You alright?" Relena nodded. Jacen put her down and stood in front of her and drew a sword.  
  
  
  
Then, it started to rain. Crete, on the floor, started to laugh.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, now I remember....you serve under Trieze, how I could I've forgot.....I see that....you are the dragon I've heard about...."  
  
"Relena....get behind me..."  
  
"Uh...ok..."   
  
Crete himself drew his own sword and put it over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh no, I'm completely drenched....I do hate the rain, it makes me so depress....you killed one of my best men the last time we met....it is the weak that die and the strong live....and now...it is time to play-yes...let's have osme fun..."  
  
Relena got a bad feeling,  
  
"Uh, Jacen!"   
  
Jacen got into a defense stance. Crete shot a huge physic wave at him, but Jacen defended and he went right through it. Jacen then powered up and charged through the blast. They clashed swords hard, which shocked the ground of the roof. While they do that, they blast physic attacks at each others constantly. Then, Jacen's sword overcame Crete's and destroyed Crete's sword. Jacen lung forward to kill him, but then, Crete saw a piece of his sword and launched it at Jacen, which went through his chest. Jacen fell in pain , but then popped back up to and used his sword as a bat and sent Crete flying. Crete quicky took out a gun that had a dart on it. He quickly fired it at Jacen. It hit Jacen in the chest, but Jacen didn't seem to be affected by it, nor he realizes it. Then Crete took out a remote.  
  
"See you in Hell, Jacen!" Crete fell, but before he did, he pressed the button, and Jacen turned to look at the entire roof, which had explosives all over.   
  
The blast destroyed the edges of the roof, and the top part of the building started to collapes. Relena was trying to stand still, but the ground beneath her cracked and broke off of the buliding. Relena fell. She screamed.  
  
"Relena!!" Jacen turned and jumped off the broken tower, arms spread. Time seemed to slow down from then on.  
  
Then, in the mist of the chaos....wings....sprouted from Jacen's back. Wings of angels, which seemed to glow. He dived for Relena. Relena sees Jacen with wings and was shocked.  
  
"Are those...wings?" She extends her hand, and Jacen took hold of it, and brought her into his arms,"You're a..."  
  
"Are you hurt Relena?" Jacen asked calmly.  
  
"No...I'm fine..."  
  
"Hang on...this is going to be a little rough..." Jacen flapped his wings and slowly decsend.  
  
Jacen swooped down on a clearing in a park and set himself down slowly. Then, put Relena to her feet, where Relena then huged him.   
  
"Thank you Jacen,"  
  
"I'm just glad you're alright..." Jacen folded his wings,"Arg!!"  
  
There was a sharp pain coming from Jacen's chest and he collapes to the ground. His wings disappeared into many pieces of pure white feathers that floated away. Relena sets Jacen down on her lap and then notices Jacen's wound, and that it is not healing. She rips off a piece of her sleeve and tries to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Why are you bleeding...oh please stop, stop bleeding. HELP!" She calls out,"Anyone there!? Help us! Help Jacen!"  
  
There was no answer. The rain continued on.   
  
"Please someone help us...anyone..." she looks down in dispair.  
  
"...let him die.." a new voice said...a figure approaches from the shadows."...free him from the sorrow of fighting alone..."  
  
"Who...who are you..?"  
  
"Death is what he wishes..." the dark guy said,"...death is what he gets...to die alone...to die in battle...is what he wants..."  
  
"Why...why is he so sad...is it really that painful...why...why must he bear this pain all by himself, why?...I...I will stay with him...until he realizes that he is not alone...not anymore....and that loneliness would fade away...like the rain...that will eventually retreat, "just then, it stopped raining,"...and reveal the blue sky..."  
  
The clouds parted and the moon showed. The dark figure ws about to move in, but the sound of Jerry coming made him retreat back into the night  
  
"Hey!" Jerry shouted as he ran up to help."What happened?!"  
  
"He just collaped..."  
  
Jerry found the dart and pulled it out of Jacen and then smelled the liquid.  
  
"...this...this is a serum...that was developed to restrained people like him.." Jerry explained.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If a ordinary human was hit by this...this would kill him, but...he is not human...therefore it only paralizes him and at the least give him a mild fever." Jerry picked Jacen up and started carrying him.  
  
Jacen woke up again...in a dream like state. He sees a figure walked up to him....it was him...or at least a guy that looked a lot like him. The person was about his age and wore a red shirt and brown pants. On his side he had a sword...which bared Jacen's family crest, a dragon.  
  
"What? Who are you?" Jacen asked  
  
"...it is almost time..." the firgure said to him,"...time to awaken....you are destinied to give the light of hope to the world."  
  
"I...I don't understand...I won't accept this...I did not come to Earth to do this!"  
  
The figure just shook his head.  
  
"God asks no man whether he will accept life. That is not the choice, you must take it...The only choice is...how..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Wake up....wake up..." the voice then fades and Jacen wakes up in a bed. Outside was still raining.  
  
"..uh..eh..." Jacen tried to get up, but felt his entire weight on his shoulder, and fell back down.  
  
"Take it easy Jacen..." a female voice said,"Move too much and you'll reopen that wound of yours..."  
  
It was Relena...and Jacen was in her room...  
  
"Where...how did I get here?" Jacen tried to say, but then another voice answered it.  
  
"Oh, I see you're awake..." Jacen turned slightly to see Jerry and Dante."Don't say I've never done anything for you..."  
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
"You were hit with a toxic dart...of course you wouldn't die...it was ment to stun you, and to keep you vulnerable for a short while. For about a day or two, you will be as weak as a human...something you don't like, but it can't be helped."  
  
"Jacen, I'm leaving for the entire day...Relena will take care of you...just make sure you get plenty of rest...Don't worry, it isn't contagious..." Dante leaves and so does Jerry.  
  
Jacen slumped back on his pillow, and sigh. Knowing he couldn't do anything to get out of this situation.  
  
Later, Relena was wiping off some sweat on Jacen's face. Relena noticed that Jacen was annoyed a bit.  
  
"Hmmm...I wonder if I am bothering him by being here," Relena said in her head."Uh...Jacen"  
  
"Hm,"  
  
"Am...am I being a bother..?" she said in a fragile voice.  
  
"No...I'm just...I'm just thinking of something...You being safe is more than enough..."  
  
"...Jacen...."  
  
A few moments after that,  
  
"Here, I'll wipe the sweat off your back,"  
  
"Um, That's not nessessary...I think I can do it myself."  
  
"Oh no, I insist," She pulled up Jacen's shirt and gasped at the sight of his back.  
  
Beside the other end of the hole he got from the piece of the blade, there were about half a dozen scars on his back. Most were slash marks and whip marks, some were bullet wounds.  
  
"Eh, heh...sorry, I know it must not be a pleasent sight to see..." Jacen said,"...they are just reminders...of some past mistakes...huh?"  
  
Relena puts her arms around him and leans her head on his back.  
  
"I will be extra gentle...it healing these scars of yours over time...so please, let me stay beside you..."  
  
"Ummm, Relena..."  
  
Later, Jacen was trying to sleep after he took some medication.  
  
"Jacen..are you still cold?"  
  
"Umm, just a little..."  
  
Relena looks at herself and thinks...  
  
"Ummm, Jacen...could you...turn on your side and look the other way for a moment...?"  
  
"Uh...ok..." Relena turns off the light. Then she slow went into bed right behind Jacen, which surprised him,"Relena."  
  
"Just let me help....this is the most I can do for you..." Relena then grabbed a hold of him, and warmed him up."Are you feeling warmer..."  
  
"Yeah...." Jacen then said in his head,"...I ..can feel her warmth..."  
  
"I can hear his heart beat..." Relena said in her head.  
  
The two fell asleep as it kept raining outside.  
  
Again, Jacen was having the same nightmare again....Fire everywhere. Jacen was instead running around the fire and trying to find help. He stood in front of his home as it breaks down...  
  
"I...I don't understand it...why does this have to happen?!"  
  
You can hear the sound of people screaming for their lives...weapons fire can be heard all over. Then, Jacen woke up with tears falling from his eyes...  
  
"...ah..that nightmare again...why now?" Jacen then reajusted himself and banged his head back into what he thought was a pillow, but it wasn't,"...huh?"  
  
Relena so happens to have gotten too much of a hold of him. She has Jacen cradled under her and had his head on her chest. Jacen was slightly shocked.  
  
"What the hell!" he said in his head,"why is she here?....oh wait....I let her in....that was a big mistake..."  
  
Jacen tries to get away, but Relena holds onto him even tighter.  
  
"...hmmm, I've never noticed it before, but...she's actually kinda cute...uh no, no, no, no. I'm not suppose to think of things like that..." Jacen said some more in his head.  
  
Then, after a while...he finally got away.  
  
"Finally, I'm free," Jacen tries to get up, but then remembers,"oh, wait, the toxin is still in affect, ah.."  
  
Relena then grabbed Jacen's neck and pulled him back down.  
  
"Man, she has a death grip on me..." then Relena pulled him toward her face...extremely close,"Uh, uh...Relena. Wake up...Relena...."  
  
But she was sound asleep, and pulled him all the way to her face, but instead of what he was expecting, she was just snuggling him. This slightly annoyed Jacen, but yet at the same time, it gave him a weird feeling.  
  
"(sigh) well mine as well give up and sleep..." Jacen moved and arm over Relena and holded her back. Then he fell back to sleep.  
  
He then woke up again early in the morning. Relena was resting on his chest now, instead of the other way around. Jacen got up and found out that, he has regained his strength. He looked left and right, then focus on a chair and lifted it, then setting it down. He then used his powers to open a window and then the door to the room. He smiled, then looked at Relena, a sleeping beauty. He leaned in and kissd her on the cheek, then he walked out. Right when he did, Relena stirred and woke.   
  
Outside, Jacen was walking in a garden. He then gets in an offensive stance and punches air, then kicks. He switches to a different style, then bending down, and sweeping the floor with his leg. He jumped and did a flip. He saw three trees surrounding him, he jumped up and tapped at the trunks of each and landed in the middle of them all, then flung his arms outward, and it caused a physic explosion on the marked trees, Breaking the trees in half. He then stood down.   
  
Then, Relena walked behind him as he stood still with his eyes closed. Jacen reacted to her presence behind him very quickly and swung his back hand at her, but then quickly realized it's her, he slowed it down and stroked her cheek. She smiled and blushed a bit.  
  
"What did you do?" She asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"You broke the trees..."  
  
"I..uh...was training,"  
  
"How could you do that to the trees?"  
  
"....I have telepathic powers..."  
  
"Tele-what?"  
  
"I can move things with my mind...let me show you..." Jacen turned around and spot a cherry blossom tree, and used his powers to move all the cherry blosson from the tree and twirled them around him and Relena.  
  
"Wow....ummm...last night...I'm sorry, I did not ment to fall asleep in your bed..."  
  
"Don't worry, I think it actually helped me...Umm, you used your body to heal me....your warmth helped me recovered.....thank you...."  
  
"oh..." Relena blushed even more.  
  
"You seem to attract trouble where ever you go...but don't worry, no matter what, I will protect you...I promise..."  
  
"...Jacen..." Relena went in and huged him. By now, he had gotten used to this kind of thing.  
  
"Relena..." Jacen held her tight...  
  
And that's the end of this story....the next one is coming, and it will not be like this.... prepare to see the other side of Jacen....his dark side..... 


	4. Part III

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Episode 0  
  
No pity for the hurt No plight for the poor No pain in doing nothing. No soul only body No sight only seeing No sense in doing nothing. No fear but ourselves No fight but our own No fate but what we make.....  
  
~Gina Hagberg-Ballinger  
  
A person without fear...is a person without hope...but fear is the mind killer...fear is the little death that brings upon total oberation....A person without a soul...without a conscience...without emotions...is not a person...is not a human......  
  
There was fire everywhere...everything was burning....The sound of gun shots can be heard all over the place and there were screamings from women and children as well the sound of men being kill.  
  
A 12 year old boy with dark brown hair blue eyes wondered all over the place and search for anyone who was left alive. Then, there was an explosion behind him and it knocked him down. He looked up to see some troops running past him and he sees Leos walking all over the place. He then sees a gun on the floor and picks it up and then started to run around to see if it is safe, but ran into a soldier.  
  
"Hey kid!" the boy by instincts, points the gun up at the guy," come on kid...give me the gun now..."  
  
But the boy didn't move, then realized that he had never fired a gun at a person before, and the soldier moved forward and tried to get the gun, but the boy reacted by pulling the trigger and killed the guy. There was a look of shock from the dead soldier's face. The boy was also a little shocked that he fired a gun.  
  
"Now...to find a way to escape," the boy said to himself calming down. Then, it looked like he saw someone that was not another soldier walking toward him. He points his gun at the figure," Who's there!"  
  
It looked like an illiusion, for the figure was all wavey as it approached him. It looked down at the dead body that the boy killed, and then at Jacen, then said in a calm voice...  
  
"And so it begins....your quest...."  
  
"Uh...what did you say....."  
  
"...Your destiny is about to unfold...." then the figure started to disappear in front of his eyes....  
  
And the dream ends-  
  
Right when it ended all of a sudden, a dark looking figure's eyes popped open as it sits up high about a tall building.  
  
Date: August 11, AC ???  
  
Time: 12:00 A.M.   
  
Location: Unknown  
  
It was a dark night in a city. Cars went by, people walk around going about their busienesses. Then, from a top a tall building. A lone figure watches silently....awaiting its prey...  
  
Then, limo stopped in front of the main entrance of the building below, and the figure looked down to see his target. A middleage business man with a lot of bodyguards with him. And like a pretator, the figure waited...and waited....until the right moment...for it to attack. The figure jumped off and dived down the tall building and plunged down toward the group. The light revealed some of the hunter's features. He has a black overcoat with black gloves that keep him hidden in the dark. His eyes were hidden from view by dark sunglasses, but in his point of view, he could see fine. The falling figure drew a large handgun from inside his coat with his left hand and aimmed as he fell and fired at a guard.  
  
The group looked up and sees the figure falling at them and they fired back, but missed him as they were shot at. One by one were being picked off by the attackers gun and dropped dead on the floor, leaving a pool of their own blood.   
  
The figure did a flip and pushed off from a wall and landed with a thump on both feet perfectly on the ground. Some guards that were still alive charged at him and tried to grab him, but the guy spun around and kicked one in the face and then kicked another one in the leg and punched him. Another one tried to shoot him but he ran passed them and punched the guard up from the jaws and send him flying back. Then he ran toward another one that was getting back up and he flipped back and kicked the got with his feet as he flipped backwards and landed behind his main target.  
  
He got up and looked at his main target, whom he kept alive last and the rest were dead. He aimmed his gun at the guy and pulled the trigger, but it ran empty. He tilted his head a bit as if it symbolizes him saying "Oh shit". The target drew a gun that is much smaller than his attacker and aimmed. The figure lowered his weapon and seemed to be waiting for his prey to make the first move. There was an erie silence, and all the sounds of life in the city seemed to have died out from the "duel" that was taking place. Then, the man fired at the figure that remained motionless. But at that instance he pulled the trigger. As the bullet was beginning to come out of the gun. As the bullet flew toward the dark figure at a fraction of light speed, the figure moved at an incredible speed that no human can do, and dodged the bullet by moving forward at this speed, but the bullet missed his face, but picked off an ear piece of his sunglasses, causing the rest to fall off of his face.  
  
The figure revealed to be no more than a 16 year old boy. He had sleek jelled back black hair and red eyes that could pierce through your mind and shatter it when you look at him. It was none other...than Jacen. Jacen dropped his gun and the gun slowly fell to the ground, but before it hit the concrete floor, Jacen reach for his left side with his right hand and there on his side, was his sword. A katana that had a strange symbol right above the hilt. It was a golden dragon engraved into an emrald. Jacen reached for the sword's handle and drew it at lightning speed. He swiped at his target and cut him in the stomach as he charged forward and passed him. Jacen's sword was up high, pointing at the sky, and he was about 3 feet from the guy he had just hit. The man was shocked at what he had just witnessed and from the end of Jacen's sword, a line of red blood started falling from the tip of the blade and down toward the rest. The man that Jacen had just killed dropped his gun and fell onto the ground and his face was still in a shocked expression and his eyes were left opened.   
  
Jacen took the guy's jacket with one of his gloved hands and wiped his sword clean with it and dropped the jacket over the dead man's head. Jacen picked up his gun and walked away, and stepped on his useless sunglasses and back into darkness. And when you looked more closely at the shattered shades on the floor. It was actually a small targeting computer for him, and it reads in bright green letters.......TARGET: SILENCED.....and the words faded away as the power pack of the sunglasses went off...  
  
Jacen's face was still the same....heartless....cold...merciless...and fearless...as quickly as he appeared, he....disappeared into darkness...back into the shadows from which he came.  
  
Later.........  
  
Location: Germany Specials' headquarters  
  
Time: 5:00 A.M.  
  
Trieze Khushrenda sits in his office, writing reports. He had only been given the rank of General and appointed leader of the Special forces after it was founded a few years back, and it had been hard work for him to do. As he typed down his next report, there was a faint breeze coming from his window that broke his silence and he stopped and lean back. But as he did he drew a handgun and pointed it up toward the figure to his behind right. It was Jacen. Jacen didn't seemed to be imtimated by Trieze's skills to have noticed him enter his room without setting his alarms. Trieze smiled a little, but Jacen then moved quickly around him at a fast speed and drew his sword when he came around to Trieze's left and points his sword at Trieze's neck, but also came face to face with Trieze's other handgun.  
  
"Hmmm, you've gotten better...Jacen..but" Trieze withdrew his gun and Jacen sheathed his sword,"You're still not charging aggressively enough...."  
  
"Anger is an emotion...I, a servant of you, will not let emotions effect my actions," Jacen said in a cold, dark voice and knelt to Triee,"Your orders...sir...."  
  
"Hmm, you've done quite enough tonight, Jacen...go home and rest."  
  
Jacen gets up and left without any question. He opened the door and met the guards standing outside. When the soldiers saw him, they stood at attention and soluted at him, but they recieved no response. Jacen just walked passed them.   
  
Jacen was on the highway on a sleek motorcycle and stopped at his place, which is a condonminum that only he lived. It was a huge complex that had four condos in each, but all were empty. He lives in solotue, and perfers it that way. He enters his "home" and takes off his sword and hoister for his gun and sets his guns and ammo on a table. He then set his sword in a display case with many other items that he has. One particular item was inside an opened box, a pendent with a pinkish oval looking jewel. He then removed a ring from his index finger, that was silver with a hint of gold and three diamonds on one side. He placed the ring inside a small black box and closed it to reveal the same golden dragon engraved into an emrald in the shape of a rombus.  
  
Jacen walked toward his bed and fell down in exhaustion, closed his eyes, and fell straight into sleep.  
  
In his dream...It was the same one..over and over again... pain...death...suffering... fear. He saw over and over again, the same soldiers that he saw those years ago that massacured his family. Hunted them down like animals. He saw flames that seemed to burn eternally as it consumes buildings and people both dead and alive. His mother stands there...in the center of flames. Jacen runs toward her, but was not able to reach her, and the flames consumed her...   
  
Jacen woke up suddenly and slowly got up to see that it is about 12:00 P.M. He stood up and looked at a mirror of himself and saw a single tear fall from his eye. He let it roll down around his nose, over his lips, and down his cheek, before he wiped the trail from his face. He then looked at a table with a fax machine and it started to print something down. Jacen walked over to it and picks up the finished message. It said-  
  
To Jacen Fanel of the Special's Tactical Infiltraction and (assisination) division.  
  
Primary Mission:   
  
You are to infiltrate and elimitate the current president of the international corporation of Centery Discover, Lance Macen, who had taken advantage of his position and is gaining power. He is also doing propaganda against the Alliance secretly and is rallying up all rebel forces that will garentee him the elimation of the Alliance...We must not let the Alliance fall...yet...This new threat will cut production of Mobile Suits and other weapons manufactring from this company....irrelevent, we have other manufacturing companies under our thumb already, this is just another small, but useful gain. You are to use all means to kill him so we can establish oursleves within the corpartion and control it....   
  
Secondary Missions:  
  
The enemy has secretly developed bioweapons, such as toxic gases and such for chemical warfare. You are to eliminate any data they have of creating bioweapons, and any bioweapons plant at the mission area. Kill all those in your way....  
  
Acknowledge your orders Jacen,  
  
Trieze Khushrenada  
  
"....Mission accepted..." Jacen drops the photo and walks out.  
  
Later, at the location he was sent to. Jacen was inside the building and was beginning to start mayham. Though the alarms did not went off when he entered the place, there was an increase of secruity. The people knows that he is somewhere in the building.   
  
A small group of soldiers walked around a corridor and meets Jacen, face to face. Jacen was silent and his presence startled the soldiers.  
  
"What the Hell-?!"  
  
Jacen popped out double assult rifles and shread them all. Then, he dropped them and moved on. He reached the next level and met with heavy resistence and was pinned down...or so they think. The soldiers had themselves between him and the next stairwell to the last floor. They then stopped firing and moved forward to see if he was alive, since the moment they saw him, they opened fire.   
  
The soldier, who took point walked toward the door that was covered with holes but Jacen was nowhere in sight. Then when the rest sort of stood down a bit, they all turned around to see that Jacen had climbed up the vents and dropped behind them and he held up his handgun and headshot them all. He dropped another empty clip and reloaded and head up.   
  
When he had finally reached the top level, his target, Lance was filming another propaganda video and didn't realize the chaos outside.   
  
"The Alliance is a tyrannic orginazation that should be eliminate at all cost!" Lance shouted to the camera.   
  
Jacen looked over the window and sees a nuke over there and he was about to activate it.  
  
"Fire, will rain down on this city and it will puritfy us of the Alliance threat here, and many more is being ready to be shipped out from this base! I'm asking all those who are true humans to rally forth-" but the link was severed,"What the?!"  
  
They the room went dark and Jacen appeared from the ceiling of the room and dropped in front of him.  
  
"What do you find that is so entertaining about showing your ugly face to the world. Do you have too much pride...does it make you proud..."  
  
"Who the fuck are you!?"  
  
"I can only pity such a creature...so foolish to die for a lost cause. You would reduce yourself to serve the humans....as their entertainer...."  
  
"Hmp, bastard kid!" Lance took out a gun and aims it at Jacen.  
  
Jacen just smiled and Lance fired his gun at Jacen's chest about three times, but Jacen wasn't really effected by the shots. It doesn't even seem like the shots were killing him. He then took out his own gun.  
  
"Well, it seems that I am also in services of humans....at least we have one thing in common," Jacen fired his gun and the bullet went through Lance's head.  
  
Jacen stood down and readies to move on. Then he takes out a remote detonator and pressed the button and explosions all over the building started. Jacen ran out and toward the bottom of the building instead of the top. He broke open an elavator door and jumped down it and landed on the lowerst level in the basement and then jumped inside the elevator itself and opened a panel, and took out a computer and messed around with the locks, and then he activated an option of going even deeper into the base. He pressed it and went deep down.   
  
The elevator stopped at a floor with an entire room filled with huge containers that can fit a person. Most were filled with dark liquid that prevents you from seeing what is inside them. Jacen started planting bombs on most of the containers and then moved on.  
  
He then found a computer room and sat in one and checked the data it has. What he found would be shocking to a normal human mind. There were pictures of...monsterous creatures. Most were human looking but with just added features on their bodies, like mutated claw arms, ment for digging; pumped up bodies that makes them huge hulks; and all kinds of things. Jacen then downloaded all the files with everything about what all this is onto a disk and took it with him before he distroyed the computers with his gun.   
  
He then ran out and runs toward the door. Then he stops in front of the door that leads him back to the room with all the big test tubes.   
  
"...what is this familiar feeling....." Jacen said in his head,"I sense something beyond this...power..and lots of it."  
  
Jacen takes out his gun again and draws his sword, and opens the door. When he did, he looked around and sees that the room has darkened a bit and only emergency lights were on. Jacen looked all over and sees nothing and then out of nowhere...a being just...appeared before him. For the first time Jacen was shocked.  
  
The thing was a guy about 20 something and was weird looking and from his bare back he spread mutated angel like wings. Jacen was even more so shocked. The figure before him hovered a bit and crossed his arms.  
  
"Where do you think you're going kid..." the figure's voice echoed in the room and in a dark tone as well. Only the emergency lights were on and some were blinking. And then all of the sudden, the figure disappears into thin air.   
  
The the guy reappears to his far left.  
  
"Identitfy yourself!" then he appears in front of Jacen to knock his gun away and Jacen attacks with his sword, but hit air as the guy was gone and appears behind him, but Jacen blocks."Well not bad..."  
  
Jacen flips behind the guy and tries to hit him but was blocked as well. Jacen flies back and readies to attack again and his physic energy began to glow around him as he readies to attack.  
  
"This aura..." Jacen fires a blast but misses,"it reminds me..."  
  
The guy returns fire and throws a similar attack at Jacen. Jacen dodged it and charged at him again and they clashed. Then Jacen flipped behind the guy and faked an attack and went to his side and chopped at it. The creature flew back.  
  
"Impossible..." he said in his head.  
  
Jacen jumped at him and attacked but was blocked again.  
  
"Who are you!" he shouted but Jacen didn't respond.  
  
Jacen flew back toward the middle of the room.  
  
"Damn, he's tough!" Jacen said as the figure disappears and reappears again and again. Until he was in front of Jacen.   
  
He then grabs Jacen by the neck and holds him up. He was stronger than Jacen. The other looked into Jacen's eyes and sees inside his mind.  
  
"I remember you...." the person said  
  
"urg....Jack!?" Jacen tried to say as he was choking.  
  
"It's...Jacen!" He then throws Jacen into a wall and made a big dent.  
  
Jacen gets up and looks at the person before him. Who then folded his wings and stood down.  
  
"What are you doing here Jacen...."   
  
"I like to ask you the same question..." Jacen gets back up and cracks his neck.  
  
"You're slow Jacen...you've been slacking off..."  
  
"Never thought I find someone like you down here...you one of their experiments, Jack...."  
  
"I'm called Crete now....dear cousin" there was an alarm and footsteps were heard,"You better go...unless you want to join me...."  
  
"With what? What have you done to yourself..."  
  
"....There's no time...leave...or stay...."  
  
Jacen looks at Crete and then goes into the elevator and jumps up. As he did that, guards came into the room where he fought with Crete. Crete made a hand gesture and the guards stood down.   
  
Several months later......  
  
Location: Space, Colony L1:010019 Giaea Alpha  
  
Jacen walked around his ruined colony. The colony was abandoned long ago. The Alliance was going to turn it into scrap metal sooner or later. Jacen looked around and walks up to his home, which was a reconstruction of an ancient castle that his ancestors lived in. Jacen went inside and looked at some pictures that were of his family. There was one huge one that had everyone in his household. He looked very carefully at the messed up picture and saw his older cousin Jack....or what he is called now, Crete.   
  
The time when Jacen's colony was attacked, Crete saved Jacen and send him in a shuttle that took him away. Jacen was the only one in it. The shuttle set a course toward Earth and landed on a beach in Europe. There Jacen was rescued, by Trieze.  
  
For four years, Trieze took Jacen in as his own and raised him, as a soldier. Jacen became the best in the Spiecial's forces and quickly grew up the ranks. Despite Jacen's young age, he was better, stronger, faster, smarter than any or even everyone at the academies. He became the best and the brightest of all. As a Mobile Suit pilot, he was invincable....as a soldier, he was unstoppable.He declared that he will get those responsible for killing his family. He was a phatom in the night. A shadow that prols around ever so silent and awaiting his new target. Every kill leads him ever so closer to the conspiracy that was behind his family's death, why all of them had to died. He was getting close, and nothing was about to stop him.   
  
Jacen continues to walk around his ruin home and then he heard something in the distant...Footsteps. Jacen ran behind a window and looked out to see a figure outside walking around meaninglessly, just like him. The figure was a man that looked a lot older than him and was wearing a long brown coat. He had blond hair jelled back. He looked very familiar to Jacen. Jacen then ran out and took out his gun. From the first look, Jacen knew who the visitor is. The man Jacen saw kept on walking and then Jacen snuck behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here....Char Aznable...." Jacen said  
  
"Hmp, I thought if I look around here, I'll run into you eventually..." The figure turned aroun and took off his sunglasses."It's been a while....Jacen Fanel...."  
  
"Heh, you're looking well for a dead man....how have you been....brother...."  
  
"...You don't know what you're talking about...."  
  
"Really...Casper...."  
  
"That man is dead....he died long ago...when his father forsaken him....you are looking at a shadow, a person that was him....but he is gone,"  
  
"Really...has the one that once called Casper Fanel really dead, or just denied himself...when our home was attacked brother, you did nothing to save it..."  
  
"There was nothing that can be done....I had to escape,"  
  
"Bull shit....you could of at least helped, so many had died....if not all had....only we remained, because of luck or we were too cowerly to fight on..."  
  
"You survive....but you were too young to understand....too young to have known death."  
  
"To Hell I don't know death, I've seen many deaths before I can home....I saw father's bullet rittled body laying there on the floor, after he shield me from the enemy.....I would of survived those shots that were intended for me...I saw mother, burn as she threw me to safety....I can't be kill that way....why....why do they do those feats. I am not human...I can't be kill....you are the same to brother....for you are like me....we were created in a lab and were to be used as weapons of war. Why didn't you help when you have to power to...."  
  
Char did not answer Jacen. He stood there is silence. Then, he turned around and started to walk away.   
  
"The brother you once known....is dead.....there is nothing left of him...only me...."   
  
"Casper! Wait!" Jacen shouted  
  
Char stopped and then took out a disk.  
  
"You should look at this....this will answer some of your questions....." He dropped the disk onto the ground."You should go...you are needed...."  
  
Jacen walks up and picks up the disk and looks up to see that his brother had disappeared. Then, he comm ranged and he opened it and looked at it and sees Trieze's face.  
  
"Yes sir?"   
  
"You assistent is required back home....go to the following cordinates. There will be your transprotation, I will brief you on the field." Trieze said  
  
"Yes sir!" Jacen runs back to his shuttle and lifted off.  
  
Later, Jacen was back on Earth and got on his motarcycle. He rode off and then put on a headset and was talking to Trieze again.  
  
"Your mission is simple, you need to protect the Vice Foriegn minster. The reason you were picked was because sending in you is better than an army. Well, we got a tip off that there will be an attack soon while they are travelling on the rode. Protect him. I know you will do it cause you know who is there as well...." Treize ends the transmittion.  
  
"...Relena...." Jacen speds off  
  
Meanwhile, on the rode, Relena, Dante, and Relena's father, travel down toward the airport. Relena's father was going to visit other colonies.  
  
"And I want you to behave Relena,"   
  
"Yes father,"  
  
"Dante, please look after her will you,"  
  
"Sure thing,"  
  
Outside, there was a sound of gunshots and bullets flew at the limo and hit the driver and then wheels. The car spun out of control and hit a rail on the road. Dante got out and help Relena and her father up.  
  
"Everyone alright?"  
  
"Fine," Relena said  
  
"I'm alright, what was that?"  
  
"It's an attack," Dante moved in front of them and took out a gun as he saw several military jeeps sped torward them and surrounded them. Soldiers emptied out and points rifles at them.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Relena's father demanded,"What do you want?!"  
  
"Heh, your life...so unfortunite that your daughter is here. Guess we'll have to kill her too," The leader said.  
  
Dante got in front of Relena and tried to protect her. Then, shots were fired, but from a distint and it killed three soldiers. Everyone looked to see that it was Jacen. Dante took advangtage of the distracted soldiers and charged forward and punched one. From afar, Jacen fired his gun again and again, until he ran out and he put his gun away. Then he drew his sword and speds up for a strike. Dante then saw a vision and the image of Jacen on his motorcycle holding up his sword was replaced with an image of someone that looked like Jacen, but he was riding on a horse. The vision had Jacen with short black hair, and he was wearing a red shirt and brown pants. The only thing that remained thae same, was the sword. Dante than shocked his head and Jacen was normal again.   
  
Jacen jumped from his cycle and leaped over the enemy and behind them. Then, he slashed at three soldiers and his sword went through their armor. Another one fired at him, but he deflected it and then stabbed the guy in the neck and then moved on.   
  
When they were done, there was just one enemy left and he grabbed Relena and points a knife to her throat.  
  
"Alright, drop your weapons! Now!" the guy shouted  
  
Jacen raised his sword and then drops it. But as the sword slow fell, Jacen saw that the guy was watching it fall and took the oppurtunity and drew his gun and fired it at the guy's face and hit his head. Blood splattered and some sprayed on Relena's face. The guy's body went limp and fell to the ground. Jacen ran to help Relena to see if she was injured.  
  
"You are right, Relena?" Jacen said with some hint of being worried in his face. Relena shock her head and hug him."It'll be alright."  
  
Dante put his weapon away and eyed Jacen's sword and picks it up. He felt a familiar feeling when he was holding the sword, but it escaped him for the moment. Dante handed Jacen back his sword. Jacen then started to leave.   
  
"You're leaving now..." Dante said  
  
"Yes, I can't stay....take care...brother...." Jacen walks to his motorcycle and picks it up, then speds off.  
  
"Wait-" Relena tried to say, but Jacen left,"...thank you....."  
  
  
  
Later, Jacen was home and was watching some of the recordings on the disk. Most were meetings between the other Houses of Space and Earth. The Great Houses that were once have said to be powerful families. They were: House Fanel, House Winner, House Zabi, House Barton, and House Peacecarft. The last surviving Houses for the moment is House Zabi, Barton, and Winner. The meeting Jacen is viewing has all the members present. King Peacecraft, Deckim Barton, Quartre's father, Zeon Dekum Fanel(Jacen's father of course), Dewingo Sodo Zabi. This meeting took place on After Colony 180.  
  
"We are here to discuss the growing threats of the Alliance, it will be a matter of time where none of us has the power to stop them." Zeon said  
  
"Well, unfortunitly, the Alliance is getting too powerful and there is nothing we can do about it..." Deckim said  
  
"Hmmm, prehaps we should launch more protests about the Alliance's increase in military power," King Peacecraft suggested  
  
"We've already done that and it didn't work," Deckim said,"we all have to resources. We should join with the Federation forces and launch a revolt. We are not the Earth's puppet!"  
  
"No, well, we try again," Quartre's father said," and again and again if we have to. Anything but an armed revolt."   
  
"I agree with Winner," Dewingo Zabi said,"though it is true, if we all combine together, we can win freedom that way, but....think of all the lives that will suffer because of that. Our children's future will be build on the foundation of war. We can't do that. It will be an unjust peace. And that unjust peace will lead to another war. We must do this as peacefully as possible."  
  
"There is no other way!" Deckim shouted  
  
"That is enough!" Jacen's father shouted as he stood up. He voice silenced everyone's."We need more time to think....I suggest we end this meeting as of right now."  
  
Everyone nodded and the vid ended. And then another one came on. This meeting took place a few years later on After Colony 189. The meeting had Jacen's father, Deckim, and Zabi.   
  
"We need to act now!" Deckim suggested  
  
"My House is given rebel groups weapons to fight." Jacen's father said,"They will harass Alliance troops all over the world. That will get them on edge and then we will launch our war of independence. We will join with the Federation and fight to the end."  
  
Jacen's father turns to Zabi.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"My House is already preparing itself for war."   
  
"Good, but I'm having second thoughts about this plan," Jacen's father said  
  
The vid ended and another one started which was an old news broadcast.  
  
"Or top story today, a coloy in the L1 area has declared itself indepence to Earth, calling itself, the Republic of Zeon," the reporter said,"we now go live to Colony Giaea Alpha, where Duke Zeon Dekum Fanel address the colony."  
  
"People of Zeon, we are for now, independent from Earth. We are our own people, we will not live under the Alliance. We will live forward," Jacen's father raised his fist into the air and many does so,"Hail Zeon!"  
  
The people at the colony hailed with him.  
  
Then another vid appeared before Jacen. It was a meeting with Deckim and several others. All in which Jacen knew very well as his reletives. One was Jacen's several of them were some of Jacen's uncles and an aunt or two.  
  
"So, we begin the operation tonight," Deckim said,"The Alliance forces will be here soon, and Duke Zeon will fall. He's too navie and only thinks that peace will prevail, but he is wrong. The Alliance will crush his family....and you five will take over."  
  
"We've always despise Zeon and his pitiful ideals. It is time to end it and put a new leadership forward." one of Jacen's uncles said  
  
"You're right, tonight is where Zeon will find out the hard way, just like Peacecraft did when he sticks to he's kinds of ideals." another said  
  
As Jacen watch this, he grew mad. Jacen turns off the computer and stood up in silence. He looked at the computer and then remembers the large picture of his entire family and remembers all the ones that betrayed his family. Jacen goes and readies himself. For his revenge is about to come.....  
  
To be continued....... 


	5. Part IV

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Episode 0  
  
~Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate, hatred leads to power, power leads to victory.....let your anger flow through you. Your hate will make you strong. True power is only achieve though testing the limits of anger and passing through it unscathed. Rage channeled through aggression is unstoppable. The dark side offers unimaginable power. The Dark side is stronger than the light. The weak deserves their fate......~  
  
At the beginning of the second century of the After Colony Calender, the House Fanel Family Corporation was the largest and most successful company on Earth and in Space. Nine out of ten products are manufactured from them. It's political and financial influence is felt everywhere...To the public, it is the humanity's leading supplier for computer technology, medical technology and products, agracultrual products, and household products...Unknown to even its own employees, the public, and even to the United Earth Sphere Alliance, the HFF corperation's massive profit were generated from, Military technology, genetic expermintation, and virial weaponary....  
  
After Colony 190  
  
Location: L3 Colony C-1042, New Anaheim  
  
Time: 8:00 PM SST  
  
At an estate on the colony, there was a ball and many political and military officials were present at the party. It was one of those parties where some rich guy just throws because he's bored. The party went on as the guests were taking their seats on a long table. Scattered around the place were guards, all armed with asault rifles. It would be stupid for any rebel group to attack this kind of place. Trieze was walking around and then he took up a glass of red wine from a waiter, who bowed to him and then he lifted his head to reveal that he is Jacen. Trieze signalled Jacen to move and he took up another tray of red wine and started to serve the guests that were sitting down. Trieze took his place at the head of the table, and took his seat and nodded at Jacen.  
  
As Jacen serve each indiviual glass of dark red wine, he rubbed his thumb to his index finger, which cuts it, drawing blood in tiny teardrops. Jacen then placed his hand with his middle finer on one side, his thumb on the otherside and his cut index finger over it. The wound from his finger slowly dripped out a drop of blood and fell into the glass, mixing with the dark wine that blended the drop of blood with it.  
  
He repeated the process again, and again. Until the entire table of twenty guests has been served. Trieze then rose up to propose a toast.  
  
"Honored guests, I thank you for coming this evening," Jacen then served the last one and leaves, holding the tay with one hand on the side.  
  
Jacen walks to the doors to the kitchen, and sees that he has already given the guards something to drink as well, and the soldiers at the door gulped down the teas and sodas that were given to him by Jacen. Just as soon as Jacen leaves out the back door, Trieze finished his speech and everyone drank. In his mind Jacen seemed to be thinking about something else. As the red wine were pour down the throat of the guest, the properties of the drink were being changed from the added mixture introduced into it by Jacen. It quickly got into the stomachs of the drinkers and into the blood stream and attached to their red blood cells and changing them.  
  
"My guests," Trieze said as he got up, "Though it pains me to leave you all. I have other things to do. Have a nice evening..."  
  
Trieze then pushes his chair back in and starts to walk out and then someone started to cough. Then, another as well. Then, the entire room was filled with cries of pain as the victims were being eaten alive from within. Their faces were ripped apart and they bled to death. One fell to ground and out of his mouth, nose and eyes oozed a transformed black thick blood. As Trieze left the building, the guards felt the same way and also met the same fate as those inside.   
  
  
  
Immortals  
  
Location: Earth, the Specials Headquarters  
  
Time: The following day  
  
Jacen stood in Trieze's office, being debriefed.   
  
"Nice job at the party," Trieze said, "I knew I can count on you."  
  
"Sir...if I may ask...what did those people do to deserve that...?"  
  
"...People that get in our way...must be eliminated before they pose to great a threat."  
  
"...I understand..." Jacen bowed a bit and left the room.  
  
Jacen started to go home and then just when he was walking around the corner, he stopped and showed no emotion on his face. Then, as he moved on, someone was following him. The figure was cloaked in black with a hood on.   
  
Apparently, Jacen knows that he was being followed, but doesn't seem to care about it. So he walked on. Just as he turned around the corner of a building, the cloaked character follows, but when it went around the corner, Jacen vanished. The figure looked left and right, but saw nothing, and then Jacen suddenly appears from behind it and grabbed it.  
  
The figure struggled a bit, but was not strong enough to break free, and Jacen threw the person in the cloak to the wall of the building and threw off the hood of the person to reveal a young blond haired girl about a few years younger than Jacen.   
  
"...Relena...?" Jacen let go of her. "Sorry..."  
  
"Uh...that's alright Jacen,"   
  
"What are you doing here..."  
  
"I...I wanted to see you again..."   
  
Jacen then started to walk,  
  
"I have no time for this,"   
  
Relena follows him all the way to his apartment. As he walks in through the door of his room he took little notice that Relena was with him.   
  
He walked toward a table, took off his jacket and placed it over a chair, then proceed to his computer.  
  
Relena walked around his solitary home. The other appartments were all vaciant and the didn't seem to be anyone else living nearby. She scanned the wall to see that it was filled with plaques and pictures. Some were awards for him as he mad a name for himself in the Specials forces. There was also a frame filled with metals that was given to him in the pass 2 years. There were two Metal of Honor, three Purple Hearts, two Silver Crosses, and some other ones that Relena didn't recognize. The pictures that were scattered along the walls were of himself as he trains in the military from when he was 12 up to now. Several of them were taken with him holding weapons. Others had him while he was training.   
  
As Jacen was busy with his computer, Relena noticed two other pictures on his desk. One was a picture of his father, mother, an older brother, an older sister, a little brother, and himself. They were so happy in the picture. The other picture was of himself recieving some kind of diploma and shaking hands with Trieze as Trieze gives him it.   
  
Then, something else caught her eye. She saw a ring box on the table, but it was pretty old looking, and from the looks of it, it's been through alot. She looked back to seeif Jacen was not watching and picks it up. When she opened it, she was a strange looking ring in there. It was a plain looking ring, that was gold with small diamond all around it. She then lifts up her left hand and on the middle finger of her hand was the same ring, It was platinum instead, but it was pretty much the same thing.   
  
Relena then remembers something that Dante told her on her birthday a year ago. He was the one that gave her the ring.  
  
Flashback  
  
Dante gives Relena a small wrapped present. When she opened it, there was a small black ring box. She opens that as well and there it was, a platinum ring with diamonds all around it.  
  
"Oh thank you Dante!" She puts the ring on her middle finger. It was a bit big, but she managed.   
  
"Sorry, it's a bit big for you." Dante said  
  
"Don't worry, I'll grow into it. Where did you get this?"  
  
"I found it on my colony. It is suppose to be an engagement ring of some sort that my family uses. I figure that it looks better on you than myself, since tradidtionally, the platinum one is for the bride, so I can't wear it...the funny thing is that there's suppose to be two of them, but I couldn't find it. The other one is exactly like this one, but it's golden in color."  
  
"Well thanks for the gift,"   
  
End of Flashback  
  
This was it. This was the other ring that Dante mentioned. She took off her ring from her middle finger and then placed it on her ring finger.   
  
On his computer, Jacen was looking up the blue prints to his colony. He was searching for something. He looked at the outline of his castle and then the insides. What was he looking for? She stops and concentrates hard. Then something dawn to him and he was looking at the entrance of his castle, and at a particular room. He then gets up and prepares to leave.   
  
Relena sees that Jacen is moving and puts the gold ring down. Jacen still continues to not say anything to her. But she broke the silence instead.  
  
"What are you doing?" she sees Jacen punching in some codes into a vault on the wall and it opens to reveal a safe full of weapons.   
  
He takes two big handguns. They were black in color, with a length of 10in. The guns seem to have two modes of fire. Semi-auto and full-auto. He quickly puts the guns into hoisters on his hips. He took a couple of extra magazines and place them in slots on his belt around his waist behind him. He then goes to his closet and selects one of his many different black leather coats. He then looks at Relena for a minute and takes the golden ring out of the box and wears it.  
  
"Where are you going?" Relena asked again,  
  
"Someplace where you can't come." Jacen replies as he checks his guns again, cocking them.   
  
"Why? Where are you going?" Jacen takes his sword from a rack and ties it to his left side.   
  
As Jacen walks to the door, Relena walks behind him. He stops and turns around.  
  
"Where I'm going is going to be very dangerous if I take you with me..." Relena looks down a bit, "I want you to be safe..."  
  
He takes hold of her face and kisses her on the forehead.   
  
"Stay here. It's safe here..."  
  
As Jacen was leaving, Relena touches her forehead, where Jacen had kissed her. Then when Jacen was almost at the door, he stopped.  
  
"Oh one more thing...don't touch anything that you shouldn't touch."  
  
And before he she could reply, he was out the door.  
  
Later on.  
  
Location: Space, Colony L1:010019, Giaea Alpha.  
  
Jacen found himself once again walking around inside his colony reflecting the memories of his past. He can see from a distance that the repairs to his colony were finally underway. He would have thought that his relatives would have abandoned this place of unwanted memories, but to a businessman's point of view, this place was a gold mine, that would explain why the Alliance kept most of the industry in and around the colony intact and most of its lower employees alive.   
  
To a general, this is an ideal location for a base, since it was built on a strategic location in Space. It is located between major transportation routes for both military and supply transports. Colony Giaea is located at the center of this "highway". And whoever controls the colony, controls the highway. The colony's location is the best place as a staging area. It is located at the center between Earth, the moon, and the other colonies.   
  
Jacen took another stroll around his ruined castle. He truly was royalty, but for some reason, the life of a nobleman didn't feel like it was his place. He was a soldier, not an aristocrat. For now, polotical matters were not of his concern.   
  
As he continued down he enters the main entrance hall of the castle, but then as he was about to leave, he spotted something in the burnt walls. When he got close, he realized that the small holes in the wall revealed some sort of blast door. He then grabbed a hold of the cracks in the once fine marble walls and broke apart the rest of it, revealing blast doors. This was what he was looking for. He scanned the area of it and spotted a button, then pressed it.  
  
The doors opened to reveal a medium size room with an assortment of ancient weapons such as swords, staffs, and lances. On the other side were firearms, all stocked up on racks. He walks around the room and realizes that the room was in mint condition. It was practically undisturbed. The fires of the past battles didn't even reach this room. But all over the floor there were pictures, and stuff that had fallen from shelves from explosions.  
  
He looked down on the floor and sees a broken frame with a picture of him and the core of his family, which is Himself, Char, his mother, his father...and there were others as well. There was a girl older than Jacen, and a boy younger than Jacen. As he looked at the picture flashbacks of good times went through his head, and he smiled a bit.  
  
But, unnoticed by him, another figure also walked into the room and stood there, by the door watching him. The new person looks slightly older looking than Jacen. She had long black hair that extends down her back to the tip of her tailbone. She was wearing silver colored sunglasses that shaded her eyes from the brightness of the outside artificial sunlight. Her blue eyes made her mysterious and her smile made her look like she had evil intentions written all over her.  
  
Just then, Jacen felt the presence of the figure a little late as he heard the tapping from high heels. Jacen turned around suddenly and was slightly shocked at the figure he sees before him. As his eyes met hers, he felt like he should know her, but he couldn't. But before he could say anything, she started first.  
  
"Jacen Fanel...the son of Zeon Fanel...the second heir to the Fanelian throne..." the girl said, "are you not..."  
  
"...Who are you..." Jacen asked  
  
"...Oh I'm hurt Jacen...how can you forget me so easily..." she takes off her glasses, and it only too Jacen about a second or two to realize who the girl was.  
  
"...Alexandra...dear cousin...did you survive as well...or perhaps you were with your father at the time...while the rest of your kind burned in the fires from their own blood...."  
  
"Heh...and I thought you were dead...At least that's what father told me."  
  
"Your father and your other relatives betrayed the rest of the family and took over. Your side of the family is a disgrace to our entire family name." Jacen continued as he walked up to Alexandra, "So...what do you have to say..."  
  
"...I have nothing to say to someone like you Jacen..."   
  
"Really Alex...did your father poisoned your mind in the past four years...telling you about how my father's efforts are just dreams of a demented maniac..." Jacen walked past her and was standing with his back turned to her.  
  
"...Your father was a foolish and weak man...just like Peacecraft was...a ruler of the colonies has to be strong...you father just didn't cut it."  
  
That last statement really struck Jacen, and he turned to face her.  
  
"...How dare you..."  
  
"My, my...even a demon such as yourself can be hurt." Alex looked down from a moment, "Well...let's see what other pains you could take!"  
  
Then, Alex did a round-the-house kick and knocked Jacen back into the main hall and he landed hard on his ass and then went flat. Alex giggled like the girl she is after seeing Jacen in such an embarrassing state.  
  
"The perfect soldier you are...you can't even take a blow like that from me..."  
  
"What...the hell are you..." Jacen said as he got back up, and then had some flashbacks and in then, he sees Alex inside a test tube and getting pumped up full of strange liquids. "I remember now...you were enhanced...another cheap imitation of what I am..."  
  
"Cheap...I don't think so," a male voice said from behind him. Then another.  
  
"You're overconfidenct with your powers Jacen...that's what makes you weak, "another boy said from his right.   
  
Then another guy and a girl came in as well and some more until there were about twelve in all. The group surrounded Jacen.  
  
"Who are they Alex?"  
  
"Did you forget about them...about we as well..."  
  
"Oh...now I remember...Natalie, Allen, Hayden, Jaraco, Walter, Samuel, Josh, Teris, James, Asuka, Peter...nice to see that you all look so happy to see me..."  
  
Everyone looked like he or she was ready to take Jacen out all at once.  
  
"What, is this a team score now...."  
  
"We are here because of you Jacen...you are a threatening element that must be...taken care of," Samuel said  
  
"As long as you and the rest of your part of the family lives, our future of control would be jeopardized..." Allen said  
  
"So...we can't possibly let you or Casper live...nor the others as well." Josh said  
  
"You know of others that have survived...tell me who else is left..." Jacen asked  
  
"Why should you care?" Walter asked, "They will soon be joining you..."  
  
"As long as you have a breath from your lungs we can't let you gain control..." Peter said  
  
"...Hmp, I see...but...which one of you are going to stop me..."  
  
"Oh, just because you think you are superman, doesn't truly mean you are," Asuka said as she flicks her red hair a bit,  
  
"Well then, if any of you can think you can kick my ass, well," Jacen gets into an attack stance, "Come on then,"  
  
"Sorry Jacen...though you are very formidable in combat as the reports tell us...modern warriors don't use swords like our ancestors...they use guns," Josh said as he took out a desert eagle magnum and fired a couple of shots at Jacen. But in a flash, Jacen flicked the back of his hand at the shots and closed his eyes as well. The shots that were fired stopped before him, and Jacen opened his eyes and smiled an evil smile.   
  
"What the fuck..." Josh said and he took out another magnum and aims both at Jacen's face. He then cut loose, firing at Jacen without stopping until he ran out.  
  
Then, Jacen relaxed all his fingers except his middle finger and, the bullets that hung in the air fell to the ground.  
  
"Hmmm interesting..." Alex said as Jacen went back to his attack stance, "...Take him."  
  
The rest went to action as they charged him together, each busting out their own set of moves. Samuel first jumped up to bicycle kick Jacen, but Jacen deflects the attacks and then grabs the guy's leg and threw him into a pole, head first. Then, Peter came to throw a fist at Jacen's face, but Jacen grabbed his arm and then kicked him into a flight of stairs. As Jacen blocks another attack, the others took out melee weapons and tried to take out Jacen that way. Jacen drew his own sword to parry with another's and then was attacked by Walter with a pole axe, but Jacen kicked the metal weapon, bending it, while he blocks another's sword, and the guy with the axe went flying. Just as Jacen did that, Josh came at him with double sickles, but Jacen managed to dodge the attack from the guy and knocked him away and kicked him into a wall, after catching Hayden's spear that was about to bash on his head. Then, used it as a shield to block an attack from Jaraco's short sword. Then, Allen came at him with small double axes and went low to chop at Jacen's legs, but Jacen flipped over him and then he slide under another Asuka that had twin short swords. Then Teris came at him with daggers and managed to knock away his sword by cutting his wrist, then went for his throat and her dagger went right through him.  
  
Jacen paused a bit, but still showed signs of life and then grabs Teris's arm and then kicked her several feet back into a flight of stairs that connects the balcony and was knocked unconscious. Jacen fell to one knee then spat out blood onto the dried marble floor.  
  
"You see..." Alex said, "He bleeds just like the rest of us. Now finished him-"  
  
But Jacen got back up and spit out more blood and then pulls the dagger from his throat and right before his opponent's eyes, his wound healed very quickly and soon it became nothing but a scar and then the mark itself disappeared.  
  
"You're going down!" Jaraco shouted as he prepares himself and charges at Jacen with Asuka and Hayden behind him, and they stabbed at Jacen with their weapons, but Jacen jumped up.  
  
Jacen did a back flip and landed on the balcony above him. He then took out a combat knife, with a six-inch blade, from a sheath attached to his right knee, then twirled new weapons around and went into a defensive position. Hayden, who had a spear jumped up after Jacen, but Jacen parried with him, first blocking and then knocking the spear away and kicking him back to ground level. One then came at him with a trident and tried to stab him, but he jumped and flipped back down to ground floor.   
  
When Jacen landed, Jaraco came at him with his sword, but Jacen deflected the attack and pushed Jaraco to his rear and kicked him to the floor. Then, turning around to block a spearing attack from James's trident, then deflected the weapon away and then slash away at James's face and knocks him down with the bottom of the knife after doing some amazing fingering moves that made his dagger and knife twirl around his hand. Then, Jacen strafe to his left an parried with Hayden's spear and Asuka's sword, switching places in attacking two people, Jacen first cuts at Hayden's face and then slashed at Asuka's chest and kicked them both down. Right after that, Jacen threw his right arm to his back to block an attack from Jaraco's sword and spun around to hit the his knee. As Jaraco started to fall Jacen scarred his face again and then jumped right after to avoid another stab from James's trident. In the instant when he jumped he flip back and landed on the other side of the room on top of the other flight of stairs that leads up the balcony.  
  
Hayden followed immediately and attacks Jacen with incredible strength, but Jacen dodged the vertical slash and blocked with both of his weapons from a horizontal slash to his chest. Jacen counter attacks right after he blocked and stabbed at Hayden's head with one weapon, but was blocked. Jacen pulled back his weapon and duck as Hayden quickly regained his bearings and went for his neck, but hit a piece of the stair's railing instead. Jacen ran to Hayden's left, climbing the stairs, to behind him and slashed at his back with both weapons, causing him to fall and roll down the stairs, and hit the ground with a thump.  
  
Just as Jacen got rid of Hayden, Allen came at him with his sword and jump slash at Jacen's face, but Jacen also ducked for cover and rolled behind him, then flipped back up the stairs again to blocked another attack. As Allen kept on relentlessly slashing him, Jacen kept on blocking and the two slowly walked up the stairs. Just as the two almost reached the top, Jacen blocked a horizontal slash to his right with his right, and then twirled his dagger around to a stabbing pose. He then pushed Allen's right arm into a wall with his left arm, and with the dagger on his right hand he nailed James's arm into the wall. As Allen screamed and tried to block another attack by Jacen, Jacen kicked him in the stomach and when he blocked again Jacen pierced through his shield and was also nailed it into the wall. Jacen then jumped behind him and used his hand to chop at the back of Allen's neck and knocked him out.   
  
Just after Jacen did that, Hayden went behind Jacen from the top of the stairs and speared at Jacen again, but Jacen dodged the attack, but he couldn't go down because James was coming up with his trident, so Jacen did a flip over the railing and landed in the middle of the room, but only for an instant before cart wheeling over Jaraco, who was waiting for him and bats at Jacen with his sword, but since Jacen cartwheel over him, he hit air instead, and turned around to jumped and pursue his target, with Hayden running along the railing of the balcony, and James following him.   
  
When Jacen landed on the other set of stairs across the room, he found his sword and picked it up, along with picking up another katana. After he picked up new weapons, he blocked and deflected an attack from Jaraco, then knocked him backward, then blocked an attack from James and slashed back, then right after James blocks with his weapon, Jacen took the opportunity and kicked him down the stairs when he was open in the chest. Just an instant after he did that, Jaraco came jumping back at him and chops his sword like a baseball bat and attack Jacen, but Jacen quickly ducked and the sword broke an already ruined statue standing next to him. The stone figure was twice as tall as Jacen, and with one half of it cut off, the top half fell down, and blocked Jaraco and Jacen as they both backed away from it.   
  
Jacen then did a forward flip and landed back onto the balcony right after he nimbly dodged yet another spearing attack from Hayden, who turned around to chase after Jacen. From behind Jacen, James did a great leap and jumped from the stairs to the balcony and landed behind Jacen, and tried to stab him, but Jacen turned around in time to combat the threat to his rear and parried with his double katanas, first blocking with one sword and went to James's right and then kicked him down to the floor and then blocked and deflected another attack from Hayden's spear and then did a spin kick and knocked Hayden down. Then, blocked another attack from James's trident again and slashed back, but as Jacen fought back, all his attacks were blocked as well. Then, Jacen knocked the weapon down and spun around with both katanas chopping at James's, who ducks down, causing Jacen to miss. Then, the two parried some more and James did one more block before stabbing back, but was also blocked by both of Jacen's katanas. After one more block from Jacen, James decided to attack with his fist and went for Jacen's chest, but was blocked with Jacen's elbow and then kicked back into a wall very hard, leaving an impression on it.  
  
As Jacen turned around, Jaraco came at him with his sword again, but Jacen deflected it, then jumps up to chop down on him, but was blocked. Then, Jacen spun a few times and attacked with his katanas swinging diagonal and became a whirling tornado of spinning blades to Jaraco, who backs off. As the two did that, Allen regained consciousness, and moved his free hand to pull out the dagger that pierced his right arm and then got a metal staff and charged up the stairs. Jacen then attacks again, with one sword at Jaraco's sides, but was blocked, and when he attacked with his other sword from the top, which Jaraco also blocked. As the two fought on, Jacen then ducked from an anticipated attack from Allen's staff that missed Jacen's back and hit a support column instead. Then, Jacen went back to fighting Jaraco, but was interrupted by James, who had gotten back up, but Jacen quickly knocked him back down. Then, Jacen blocked a sword a from Jaraco, and when Jaraco's center was open, Jacen hooked his left arm around Jaraco's right arm and stabbed him in the stomach with the katana on his right hand and then it went through him passed his spine. Then Jacen kicked him and Jaraco fell through the railing and landed on the ground as Jacen jumped down as well, followed by Hayden, Allen, and James.   
  
  
  
When Jacen landed he pulled his sword out of Jaraco and blocked an attack from Allen, and he knocks Allen's staff down and jumped up to kick him in the face, before coming spinning around to kick Hayden in the chest. Then Allen and James attacked him from his left and right. Jacen blocked James's attack from his right, then switches off to James to his left and knocked his spear away and kicked him in the groin with such force that he flew back into a wall. Then, Jacen turned his attention to Hayden, who got back up and attacked Jacen with his spear, but was parried around and kicked back. Then Allen got back up and rammed Jacen with his staff ready to bash his skull, but Jacen ducked away and his swords cut at his legs, causing him to fall down, but before he did so, Jacen kicked him in the chest, but he got back up and came at him again, just when James got back up as well and he spear at Jacen, so that he was in between a spear and a trident with a staff coming at him in the middle.   
  
Jacen quickly shifted to his right, almost before the spear could have speared him and he pushed it forward and it speared Hayden instead, who fell and Jacen bent backward as he dodged a horizontal attack from Allen, which hit James and knocked him down. Jacen jumped up and kicked him in the throat and knocked him backward and then brought his swords down to hit him, but was blocked and then he moved his swords onto Allen's shoulder and used them as a lever and disarmed him. When Allen looked up to see his weapon going up high Jacen kicked him onto the ground and took out his gun and shot Allen a few times in the chest, before the staff fell and made a klonk on the floor.   
  
When Jacen looked back up he saw Alex backing away fearing for her life when she saw Jacen won the battle. Her back then went up against a wall and she had nowhere left to go, and Jacen aimed his gun at her head.  
  
"So this is how it ends..." Alex said. She then closes her eyes and accepts her destiny, but nothing happened, and she opened her eyes to see Jacen walking away, sheathing his sword and holstering his gun. Then, he reached into his black trench coat and took out his sunglasses, "Why..."  
  
She looks around and looked at her dead cousins. Some were lucky enough to not get kill, but some were not so lucky. The suvivors helped themselves up and had shocking faces on them. Alex then turned and ran out to see Jacen walking away. She ran toward him to stop him.  
  
"Jacen!" She shouted and Jacen stopped, "Why...why didn't you kill me?!"  
  
Jacen looked back a bit, but kept the rest of his body looking forward.  
  
"...Because you reminded me of her..." Jacen said, but it only made Alex more confused.  
  
"...Who..." Jacen then continued to walk away. "Wait!"  
  
"Don't come any closer!" In a slash Jacen pulled out his sword and swung it around and the tip of it met Alex's neck, and drew blood, but Jacen only scratched her. "Make no mistake, Alex...you cross me like, again...I'll kill you..."  
  
Jacen stood down, whipping his sword a bit, which threw off the bloof from Alex's neck, then he sheaths it. Alex touched her neck where Jacen cut her and fell to her knees in tears.  
  
She was his favorite cousin, who was more close to him than any of the others were. She taught him how to live a normal life...but a few months before the attack on his family, she was taken away and Jacen saw her turned into one of him. Changed forever...Perhaps it was what's left of his emotion of love that saved her...or it could have been another reason.  
  
As Jacen lands his shuttle back on Earth, he remembers Alex's face when he held his gun at her. She was ready to die, but yet she was also afraid. He couldn't get that out of his mind. He just couldn't do it. It disturbs him that he wasn't able to.   
  
"Am I becoming weak..." He asked himself.  
  
Time: 8:00 PM  
  
When he arrived back home, he was expecting Relena to have left, but when he opened the door to his room, he was more surprised when to see Relena messing around in his kitchen. He can smell something good in the air.  
  
Relena turned around and smiled to see Jacen.  
  
"Welcome back Jacen," Relena said  
  
"Why are you still here?" Jacen asked in a very frank and blunt tone, but Relena ignored it.  
  
"Well, aren't you a bit rude. And I thought I was being nice making you something," She puts a plate of food on the table. "Come on, eat. You haven't eaten anything all day."  
  
Jacen walks over to the table and sat down. He looked at the plate of food, but didn't know what he should really do. Then, he picks up a fork and starts eating.   
  
Then, a ringing noise came from the dinner table and he pressed a button on the bottom of it, and the middle of the table fliped up to reveal a video screen. The screen turned on, and Trieze's face pops up. Jacen stops eating and salutes him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Jacen," Trieze said  
  
"Sir, is there something needed to be done?"  
  
"Not really. Just checking up on you." Trieze looks behind Jacen and sees Relena, "I can only wonder why is the Vice Foreign Minster's daughter is doing here."  
  
"It's nothing like that...she just followed me home."   
  
"So you picked up a stray." Trieze smiled a bit.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Never mind that...Zechs just came in from Lake Victoria, and is at the base now. If you want to, come and visit. Life is not just all work."  
  
"Fine I will sir."  
  
Jacen then finishes his plate and sets it aside. He keeps remembering Alex and when he pointed his gun at her face. The look of fear in her, the feeling of it. It was all so strange to him. He can't comprehend such a reaction coming from someone like her. Then, he realized that it was too quiet in his apartment.   
  
"Relena?" Jacen called out, but she didn't answer.   
  
Jacen slowly gets up from his chair and drew his guns. He then sets off to see what is wrong with the scene. Even though he is used to silence in his home, but he would think Relena would be a bit more noisy. He didn't even hear her footsteps on the ground anymore. As he treks the carpeted areas of his apartment, he was so quiet that no sound came from his feet when he touched the floor. He began to check all the rooms and then ends up with his room last. He could hear beathing noise from inside, and then niches the door open so that it moves by it self. As the door opens he sees that the room was dark and points his gun inside, safety off and readies to fire. Then, he looks to see that noone was in the room, but then looks at his bed and sees Relena fast asleep on it. He sighs a bit and puts his guns away.  
  
He then moves toward the bed and covers Relena. Then he walks away and goes to his comm. He calls the Vice Foriegn Minster, and tells him about the situation.  
  
"-Oh, Relena mentioned something about visiting you. Is she alright?" Mr. Dorlian asked  
  
"She's fine sir. Fast asleep. I guess she was tired. Do you want me to bring her home?"  
  
"No I think she'll be fine in your care."  
  
"If that is what you want." Jacen ends the call and looks at Relena, sleeping soundly on his bed.   
  
Jacen himself was tired from the day, but he wanted to give Relena her space and not be impolite. So he sat down next to his bed and dozed off. In his dream, he slowly remembers one of many battles that he fought. It was one that took place a year ago. Even though he was only 15 years old, he was the best soldier the world has ever seen in a youth as such. His abilities with the sword out matched the guns that he fought against. The advance modern weapons of the era were defeated by this young boy and his sword.  
  
In Jacen's dream.  
  
The streets of the city was quiet. The wind blew across the empty streets. It was midnight, and was the day where another conflict was about to break out. A rebel group against the Alliance. Jacen was sent in as a spy and infiltrate the group, gain their trust and destroy them from the inside out. But the Alliance had a different approach. These were one of many times when OZ and the Alliance work seperately. Jacen was told to take care of anything that was in the way of his mission. Though he was with OZ, he never considered the Alliance as allies.   
  
The Alliance sent in a special ops group called the Shadow Wolves. They were the elite of the Alliance troops, skilled with inflitrations. They were the modern day ninjas. They were a very well known group of soldiers throughout the world, and can be recognize by their symbol that they were, which is a black circle with a wolf head in the center.   
  
The rebel group was inside one of the buildings, planning their next moves. There were about six men inside. The leader was a middle aged man, with brown hair and had an eye patch on his left eye.  
  
"So we head off next week. Our forces will attack there at point A first, then the second wave will come it." the leader of the group said,  
  
Then, one of the rebel scouts ran up the stairs to the room, where the leaders were. He opens the doors-  
  
"Hey boss!" the scout shouted  
  
"What?!" the leader turned and sees the scout, but he was already dead by the looks of him.  
  
"It's...it's the Shadow Wolves..." the man's face was bloody, and he fell to the ground, but when he did, he revealed that there was someone behind him. A man about 20+ years old.   
  
This man was holding up a sword that looked chinese in design. It was called the Yanling sword. It has a sharpened damascus steel blade which includes a blood grove that runs partially down the length of its curved blade. It has a rayskin handle with brown leather wrap offset the look of the blade giving it an elegant appearance and feel. Tsuba and pommel are bronze with copper and brass highlights.  
  
The others were holding many different types of light swords, so that their melee weapons matched their speed, which includes sabers, scimitars, rapiers, and katanas. The leader of the rebel group gets up from his chair.  
  
"You people came earlier than we expected, but it's too late, now. The revolution will start soon and this era will come to an end!"  
  
The leader of the wolves smiles.  
  
"That maybe so, but I believe of a future where evil people like you will not rule it. Your cause is just, but you people are not. You stink of injustice. And the code of the Shadow Wolves must be carried out. Slay all evil!"   
  
The rebel leader takes out his gun, but he was not fast enough, for the wolf leader struck first, slashing across the rebel leader's chest, killing him. The other rebels soldiers drew their guns, but did not have enough time to fight back as the other wolves attacked, spilling their blood on the walls.  
  
As the entire place burns from fires caused by the Alliance troops in a raid, some of the rebels got away. One man was carrying another. He looks at his ruined headquarters.  
  
"Damn those bastard Alliance." then their path was blocked by some of the Shadow wolves, "Shit! It this the end for me?"  
  
Then, a voice from the shadows from behind them spoke out.  
  
"Leave them to me guys." the voice was of a teen. Then rebel soldier looks back and sees who it is.  
  
"It's you Jacen!" the rebel was a bit relieved to seea kid. This reaction puzzled the Alliance soldiers. They see that shooting unarmed men they were order to kill was not as fun as chopping them up, so their guns were set aside and their swords were drawn.  
  
"Go...I'll handle these pieces of garbage," Jacen said in a calm dark tone of voice. As said before, though the Alliance and OZ are of the same side at the time, Jacen never considered them allies, and if he shows his true colors now, it would blow his cover.  
  
Jacen looked at his enemies straight on, and waits as his rebel friends limps away. The Alliance wolves stands before him, swords drawn.   
  
"Who do you think you are kid?!" one of them shouted. "Do you think you, a little boy, can defeat us, the Wolves of the Alliance?"  
  
"Wolves..."Jacen smirked a bit, "You people are more like dogs than wolves..."  
  
"You dare insult us, boy! For that we won't hold back to you!" The wolf in the center of the five others shouted as he raised his sword to attack.   
  
Jacen walks forward, toward them, and then threw his jacket outward, and revealed his sheathed sword. He then runs forward and draws it in a swift move that slices the first one in the torso, without so much of a fight. Jacen then runs forward and attacks the rest, dodging their slashes and chops and counters. He attacks another, and chops off his hand, then while his oppononent was down, he spins around and cuts of the guy's head. Only one was left and he cowers back in fear.  
  
"What...what is he?" but he did not get an answer, but instead he got the point of Jacen's sword stabbed through his head. Jacen pulls out and wipes away the blood with a cloth.   
  
He heard a clapping sound from behind him, and looks back to see one of the leaders of the Wolves.  
  
"Very impressive kid...tell me, who taught you how to fight like that? I've never seen such skills even in the pack..." the young man had a katana at his side and stand ready to fight, "This is great. I've finally found a worthy opponent."  
  
"Wait-" another one of the other leaders walks up and interrupts. "This guy...is mine. I, the leader of the 3rd squard of the Shadow Wolves, Hanson Barron...shall deal with this one..."  
  
"Awww...come on..."   
  
"Shawn...aren't you injuried?" Hanson asked, "You won't last long against this one..."  
  
He pulls his Yanling sword back, and gets into a stance with his legs bent and his right hand forward, parrellel to his blade. His left hand, holding the sword, was lowered a bit so his arm was parrellel to his shoulders. Then, he charged Jacen with great force, who responded by charging as well. The two got up close and clashed.   
  
But before the fight could continue, Jacen awoke. He looks out into the room and sees through the window, that it was raining. He looks up and sees that Relena was still sleeping. He smiles a bit, wondering what dreams does she dream at night. He stood up and looks down on her. The emotions in his heart are beginning to surface. He can feel them. All because of her.  
  
"I will do everything in my power to protect you. Even if it cost me my life..." Jacen walks away.  
  
TOO BE CONTINUED 


	6. PArt V

_**Gundam-Soldiers**_

_**Episode 0**_

_**Part V**_

Date: March 22, AC 186

On that night, four years ago...the destiny of the Fanel family...was decided. On the night of a family reunion, the Alliance attacked the House under the orders that the family was doing illegal operations. All of the Fanel heads were there on colony Gaiea. Though secretly, each leader was head of a rebel group, or something of the sort, but no one truly knew about it. The Alliance sent their most ruthless of all troops. Under the order of the central government, the Alliance forces killed all that opposed. Though not all were rebels against the Alliance, the government envied the power of House Fanel, they hated in how powerful they had became. After that night, no one else would chose to oppose the Alliance.

There were screamings on the streets of Gaiea. All the houses were burning. Cities in the colony laid in ruins. The castle that was the home of the central family of House Fanel was in flames. There was again intense screams. Masses of men, women and children...killed on sight. Shot...blow in pieces...slaughtered. No one was left alive. The Alliance sent their elite soldiers of the shadows, the wolves of the Alliance that feed on the blood of their enemies.

Jacen was being dragged. His hand was taken and he was forced to run with one of his older cousins. Jack was his name. Jacen was only 12, but he had cried for what was happening around him.

On that night, Jack took Jacen away from the terror. He led him toward the Spaceport. They were followed by a few of his other cousins and brothers. Jack's only weapon was a sword. This sword was taken from Jacen's dead father, which was stained in too much blood. As the two ran, Jack protect Jacen with the sword and use himself as a shield.

When the two reached the spaceport, Jack let Jacen go and turned around to see several soldiers.

"Damn it!" one of the cousins shouted

One of the cousins shouted a battlecry as he charged at the soldiers to protect his family, but he was shot. Even so, the cousin was able to kill one of them. The others ran to fight, but were quickly dispatched by the elite wolves.

"I'll kill them!" Another cousin charged at the enemy before him.

"No brother! Stop!" Jack shouted, but was too late and saw his brother's head rolling on the ground.

"Damn it." The head Wolf raised his sword and readied to strike.

There was one other left beside Jack, he stood ready to give his life for Jacen.

"Go! Protect our little cousin! Save him!" But that one dropped his guard to speak and the Wolf struck him in the chest with his sword. "Oh...shit..."

The last cousin of Jacen was Jack, standing before him like a wall against a storm. Though Jack didn't speak with his mouth, Jack spoke to Jacen in his mind.

"Jacen...Jacen you must listen to me..." Jacen stopped crying a bit and looked at the back of his cousin, Jack, "You can't change what happened here today..."

"What..." Jacen didn't quite understand his cousin.

"Listen...My fate has been decided this night...the fate of all our family had been decided...but you must live on Jacen! Live on our family name! You still have a long life ahead of you! Don't die!" Jacen's eyes were reflecting the fires everything that burned everyone around him, "Survive to honor those that did not! Save yourself..."

Jack threw his sword back and drew his other sword. Jacen caught his fahter's sword...his sword now...He saw Jack kicked him into the shuttle and it automaticly started up.

"Cousin!! Jack Wait!" But the door prevented his voice form reaching his cousin. He was going farther and farther away from the last fight of his cousin. He saw a spray of blood at the distant, but didn't knew who was hit. He watched a body fell to the ground and a figure looking at him. Whoever it was...his eyes pierced into Jacen's soul.

The shuttle blasted off toward Earth and in a few hours, the shuttle landed on Earth, onto an empty beach on the coast of Europe. Jacen opened the shuttle door and walked out. He can see the sun rising on the edges of the sea. He looked down and sees his father's blood stained sword.

There was someone else on the sandy beaches. It was a man that was in his midde 20s. He had short blond hair and was wearing a dark blue, military uniform. He was taking a walk on the beach on such a day.

The man looked at the sunrise in the distant.

"Red dawn...blood had been spilled this night...I can feel death in the air, but not here..." Trieze looks to the sky, at Space. Then, he spotted Jacen's shuttle. "Hmmm..."

Jacen was dazed from the momories of his family's death. He remembers each exact image. He can still hear the screams of his family...his parents...his brothers...his cousins...Then, he saw that there was a man standing before him. He drops the blood stained sword in his hand.

"You there boy..." the man said, "Where are you from?"

Jacen looked at him, but didn't answer.

"Heh...another refuge from the conflict of Space..." the man said and walks along the sandy path, ignoring Jacen.

Later in the evening, the man from earlier in the morning walks the same path, half wondering about his day and the other, thinking about the boy he saw that morning.

"I wonder is that little boy still there?" the man asked himself, but then gasped at what he saw next.

He was surprised at what he saw. There near the ruins of a shuttle pod, he sees Jacen kneeling around several dozen crosses made of wood or metal from the shuttle. In the middle of all of them were several large stone.

"You made graves...for your family that was lost in the conflicts in Space?" the man asked.

The man looked around and sees that there were so many crosses.

"Are these for ALL of your family?"

"Yes...every last one of them..."

"And these in the middle?"

"These three, are for my last cousins that I saw...I only knew them for a day when they visited my colony. Their names were Edward, Sam, and Jack. They fought until the end, protecting me. I have to live on because they died for me...I don't even have flowers for these graves."

The man had three small flowers stuffed in his shirt pocket. He takes them out and drops each on a stone.

"Here…I'll place these flowers here. This is my tribute to them."

"Uh...thank you…"

The man sees Jacen holding the sword of his family.

"That sword...let me see it..." Jacen held out his sword and Trieze took it. He pulled it out and right away, saw the symbol of Fanel. "I see...then you must be...what is your name..."

"...Jacen..."

"That's a strong name..." Jacen turns and face Trieze for the first time, "I sense fire that burns in your heart."

Jacen didn't really know how to reply that, but to thank him again.

"Thank you for the flowers uh…" Jacen pauses because he doesn't even know who he was talking to.

"Trieze Khushrenada..." Trieze paused for a moment, then said, "rememeber the name of your master."

"What?" Jacen looks up at Trieze.

"I can see you want vengence against those that had killed your love ones...I can help you... You will be a warrior of my justice...I will teach you the way of a true warrior...Will you allow me to help you?"

"...yes...master..." Jacen kneels before his master.

"So I have found a successor..." Trieze said to himself, and smiled. "I will teach you my forte."

Four years later...After Colony 190. On a dark night on a deserted street in a particular city. One of the leaders of the Shadow Wolves, was walking down for a night stroll. He was accompany by three guards.

"I heard that your sister is becoming a fine young woman, Thomas." the leader said to the chief guard.

"Oh, you are too kind sir...yes, she is become a find woman more and more every day, now. It's sort of unusual that she acts more like father."

"Has your father decided to wed her to anyone, yet?"

"It is too early for that...she has years to come."

Thomas remembers the day that he left his family to be a soldier, like many of the men of the family. He was standing with his sister for the last time at their home on Earth somewhere in Europe. His sister had brown hair with blond highlights, and lavender eyes. She was a beauty that was rarely matched in any of the noble houses.

"I'll be going now, dear sister...When I return I'll give you some flowers that I had collected from my journeys."

"Bring me white roses, brother."

"Why would I not bring your favorite flower." Thomas gave his sister a kiss on the forehead and left.

Thomas smiles as he remembers the promise. Then, out of the shadows, Jacen appears like a phatom in the night. His eyes were red and also seem to glow in the night. Blood is what he thirst.

"You are Bartello Ledford, leader of the fourth squadron of the Shadow Wolves." Jacen said in a dead tone voice. He stared with his blank eyes at one of his family killers, who led the attack on his home.

The group turned and sees Jacen...he was just a boy to their eyes. But even so, Jacen was armed with a sword and from the looks of him, he knew what he was doing. There was no fear in his eyes, but almost a hint of anger...and rage.

"It is time for you to be punished for your crimes against humanity." Jacen said again.

Thomas jumps in front of his leader and readies to draw his sword, seeing that Jacen was only armed with a sword to his side

"Try to boy!" Thomas shouted, as he grabs his sword handle.

"You think you can change this world with the cut of your sword?!" the leader shouted

"No...this is not for the change of the world...but for revenge...Prepare yourself for death!" Jacen stood still and let them make the first move.

"You shall pay for your ignorant, little boy!" one of the guards drew his saber and ran at Jacen. "Die boy!"

But Jacen quickly defended by lifting up his unsheathed sword and blocks the attack with his sword handle in an ever so graceful fashion, then drew his sword so quickly, that it blurred in the visions. He cut from the side of the man and drove his sword in so strongly that the sword went into the man from the side and would of been cut in half if his spinal column wasn't in the way. Jacen pulls his sword out and the guard dropped dead to the ground in a pool of blood.

Thomas went up to defend his leader, but he was pushed aside.

"It's me he wants. Move!" But the leader was not fast enough to draw his weapon, or dodge Jacen's attack, which came swift and surprisingly deathly.

Jacen stabbed his sword with the back of it facing forward and the blade facing himself, up at through the man's chin and through the top of his head. the man was stunned for the moment, in between life and death. Then Jacen pulls his sword toward himself, literally cutting the man's face in half.

"Sir!" Thomas shouted, but his leader was dead and he was left. Jacen then came at him and attacked, but he blocked and Jacen went passed him.

Jacen missed his last attack and slashes the concrete wall in fromt of him, but kept his back to Thomas for the moment. Then, he slowly turned around. Thomas was out of breath and can't match Jacen, but even so, he wasn't going to give up.

"I mustn't die!" Thomas said to himself, "I will not die!"

Jacen lifts his sword up in a defensive stance.

"Surrender..." Thomas was surprised at this so much that he felt insulted at the gesture. "Drop your sword..."

"No! I will not!" Thomas charged, but Jacen blocks the attack and ducks forward to dodged a horozontial attack, spinning around and sliced open Thomas's torso. Thomas staggered back, but refused to give up, "I can't die now! I cannot die, yet!"

Jacen atacks again and cuts through Thomas's right shoulder, causing him to have an even worse time holding his sword.

"I can't leave my sister alone!" he said in his head again, "I can't not die like this!"

Jacen's face was still the same as it was a minute ago, cold...dead...emotionless... merciless. But yet he is willing to not kill him...why? Thomas wonder.

"I will fight!" Thomas shouted at Jacen, who stood about several meters away from him, "I fight...to death!!"

Thomas charged at Jacen one last time, but Jacen sped at great speed, swung his sword across Thomas's chest, cutting a fatal wound, and dashed passed him. But at the same instant, Thomas managed to strike Jacen's face and slash across his face from the left side of his nose and passes his left eye. His left eye was destoryed in the instant and blood sprayed from his open wound. Jacen gasped at what just happened, but he was not in the worse condition as Thomas was. Thomas's massive wound sprayed blood and he fell to the ground. Jacen looked back and then touched his eye. He pulled out his damaged eye and dropped it to the ground.

"Carelessness..." Jacen said as he eye fell to the ground, but in the empty hole of where his left eye was, he began to grow a new one. The regeneration of a organ was a testement to his genetic manipulation. He turns to see that Thomas was not dead enitrely but he was crawling toward a flower that was blown in his direction. He was crying, and also crying someone's name.

"...Laura...oh sister...I'm so sorry...my dear little sister." He envisioned that the rose he was trying to grasp was in the hand of his sister. "I'm sorry I can't keep the promise that I gave to you...I am so..so..sorry...forgive me...URG!-"

Jacen stabbed him one final time in the head. He new eye was almost completely regenerated, but it was bleeding.

"So stubborn to die..." he touched his wound and sees that the wound that crossed his eye had not healed properly, and now a scar was formed. He then looked down and sees the rose that Thomas managed to grasp in his hand before he died. Jacen picked it up and looked at it. Then, he threw it away and wiped his blood stained sword on the clothes of Thomas. He sheathes his sword and walks away. "Those who stand in my way...must be eliminated..."

Jacen continues to walk the dark night and thinks to himself. He takes out a long cloth and wraps his sword around it. Then, carrying it over his back.

"I live by the code that my master has taught me...'Slay evil immedietly'...but that man...did he deserved to die like that I wonder...I felt something deep inside his heart...something that I have not felt in four years since my family was massacre...what was he thinking as he was dying...I had already given him a fatal wound, but he still presisted on living..."

Jacen looks up at the moon and sees it as blue and dark...just as he was. He had always compared himself to the moon. Dead of emotions...dark in the night, but yet the only light in the sky.

"How long...how many more of my own blood must I spill so my rage can be satisfied?" Jacen said to himself.

He lives from day to day, wondering about the day when his revenge will be complete. He doesn't look back at the things he did, nor does he keep hone to the present and doesn't think of the future. He is just a shadow...a figment but a deadly one at that. He responds to Trieze, his master, the one who trained and raised him in the arts of war and battle. Was Trieze's ideals right, Jacen never really bother to care, but he did talk to him about the changing times. He sometimes meditates with him on cold nights such at this and then talk about their day, but not what they did as soldiers of war, but as a master and an apprentice. Jacen looked up to Trieze for guidance and sees him almost as he sees his father. He remembers what he father was, a brave leader that stood up for his people...one day, Jacen will go back to where his father had died and create a more suitible momorial for his family. But his father would of shamed him for killing his own for petty revenge, but he was not his father but his son, who lives in a different brand of justice...Trieze taught him three words in japanese that was his code for his way of fighting... Ack, Zuku, Zan..."Slay evil immedietly". Those words had been engraved in Jacen's soul to remember.

As Jacen walked, he ran into some of his others. Other members of OZ. They were assasins like himself. One of them walks up to him.

"Hey Jacen! You alright?"

"It's nothing serious, John."

John sees his scar.

"Oh, a bodyguard like this managed to hurt you? He must of been good."

"He wasn't...just stubborn..."

"I see..."

"Clean up the mess..." Jacen said as he sheaths his sword.

Jacen continues to walk. He feels nothing from the looks of him. Cold...just as the moon that shows at night.

The next night was the same. Another assignment. Jacen had to kill another political figure all for the sake of it. He obeys without questions. As he looked upon the dead body before and his stained sword, he sees his reflection and his scar started to bleed again. But he wipes it clean and walks on.

Jacen opens his eyes and he was in his bed. It was morning and the sun was shining through his window. He felt some weight on the other side of his bed and turns to see Relena still sleeping. He also realized that she was clinging onto him again. This time he was able to move her arm off of him. Then, as Jacen was getting out of bed he heard Relena say something.

"M...mother..." Jacen was a bit puzzled from what she said, "N...no..."

Jacen moved closer to her and sees that she's crying. He then touched her forehead and enters her mind as she's dreaming. He appears in a burning kingdom, where there was fire everywhere. He could even feel the heat from the flames. There were screamings coming from all directions.

Jacen walked around, observing the area that he is in.

"...This is Sankt Kingdom..." Jacen said, "About 10 years ago..."

He was at the palace and saw the royal family of Sankt escape, but many of them were attacked by Alliance troops and killed. Jacen could do nothing but watch the massacre in front of him. He couldn't help but feel sorry for this. He then heard Relena's voice again. He looked to see her wander around, not knowing where to go. She saw a younger verison of herself being carried off by her foster father. She was screaming for her mother.

Inside the castle, Relena's real parents were trapped and two embraced just when the entire room collaped on top of them. Relena and Jacen appeared on a mountain overlooking the kingdom in flames. Relena was on her knees and crying, but she was more confused than sad. Jacen walked up to comfort her.

"Relena," Jacen touched her shoulder and she turned around to see him.

"Jacen?"

"Do you dream often about this?"

"I...I don't remember what happened here, but I dream about it once in a while. I don't remember what happened here. But I know that it was sad." Relena continues to cry and Jacen holds her.

"It'll be alright...I'm right here..."

Jacen opens his eyes again and sees that Relena is waking up. He takes his hand from her forehead.

"Feeling better?" Jacen asked

"Yes, thank you."

Jacen got out of bed and walked outside the room.

"You better get ready or you'll be late to school."

Jacen takes his backpack and from the looks of it, he looked like he was preparing to go somewhere.

"Uh, you planning to go somewhere?" Relena asked

"...Yeah. I've been invited to attend the military training school in the L1 cluster. I'll be gone for a while."

"I see. Ok...well, I'll be waiting here for you."

Jacen dropped Relena off her school and he was off to the Spaceport. The shuttle took him off into Space. He looked around to see that he was not going to this new school alone. From next to him, was another young man, a little over his age. The military dufflebag gave it away. And the teo others that were sitting behind him and the two in front of him. Then, there was one that sat all the way in front, which was a girl about his age. She had slightly long brown hair with blonde highlights tied into a tail. When she turned her head slightly, she had lavender colored eyes. As he stared at her, he noticed something familiar about her features, as if he's seem some of them before. Then, the girl noticed him staring and met his eyes, and for a moment it felt like forever. Something about her stirred his senses and he lost his focus. He looked away, thinking that he was staring off into space. When he looked back, the girl had her head forward again.

As he walked out of the shuttle when it landed inside the Spaceport of an L1 colony. As Jacen walks out, he carried what he needed. A dufflebag of clothes, and another hag over his shoulder. The bag was long and narrow, which had his sword in it. There was actually two swords in the bag. His family sword that resembled a katana, and the other sword which was a gift to him from Trieze. It was a fully functionally though a little decorated, rapier.

The military training facility was a base as large as Lake Victoria. Jacen reaches the base and signed in at the front desk. The base was one of the most advanced bases in all of Space, mostly for the training of new soldiers that enroll. The base was called Olympus. The base population was about 1000, and age differences rage from as young as 14 to 20+. The courses ranges from basic military training to speciality training courses. It would include advance martial arts training, swordsmanship for the Shadow Wolves, and of course Mobile Suit piloting.

Jacen was given a room with himself as he requested, since most students have usualy one to two roommates. He felt more focused if he was alone thoughout this semester. He took out his swords and found a display rack for them. Trainees were not allowed to have firearms or even weapons out of classes that uses them or for that matter, weapons like his two swords without the permission of the school, but he didn't care. He felt more safe with his two high calibured handguns tucked behind his back with his shirting covering over them. He also hand under the sleeves of his arms, two daggers. And to get pass the metal detectors within the school, his watch was designed to canceled out the detection of the device or any other kind of scanner.

The school will welcome newcomers in a presentation in about an hour and he had to look his best. He sat through the whole thing, not caring for what the base commander said. He was only here to brush up his skills and learn more of his enemies. The Shadow Wolves were the killers of most of his family. He wanted to know more about what they learn and what made them what they are, so he can kill them a lot better. He felt no wanting to go to school for a better education, though this school was considered the best among even the non-military schools. He doesn't need to learn, for he already knows more things than what they teach you in the school. Also, Trieze recommended him to enroll, seeing that he needs a better chance at life. Even though nothing about him is normal.

The next few days were just of say about 4 hours of just normal things that almost made him feel bored about being here, but when the next four hours of training came in at the end of the week, he was wide awake from class time that almost bored him to death. The next class was marksmanship and basic gun training. Though he was suppose to be at the beginner level, Trieze trained him too well to be degraded to such a level.

After he heard heard his instructors directions and the rules of the class, he picked up a rifle and went to a firing range to brush up his long range snipering skills. When the first few targets came up, he fired right away without pause between each target and shot all of them in the heads or in the chests. The next few paper targets had weapons on them, but Jacen shot off the vital areas that would of made a real person drop their weapons because either Jacen shot their hands ot the guns themselves. He emptied his first clip of rounds and left the firing range for the actual course that had him running an obstacle course with life size dolls popping up with real weapon, but none of them would be armed or have the ability to fire back. There would be a device attached to each dummy, telling that it had open fire, and a device on each of the students taking the course that recieves a message from the dummy that he had been either wounded or killed. The course that he took was designed for team work, and a few of his classmates actually asked to join him with their guns ready.

"Hey, new kid." an older, more experienced looking student called out to Jacen, "Want a partner? This course is ranked the highest. You might loose too much points if you go in alone."

Jacen paused at a weapons locker to take out four handguns and a few extra clips for them instead of using rifles or shotguns like the others working in a team. When solo, one would have to use weapons for one against many.

Jacen looked back at the older classmate with a blank stare.

"No, thanks," Jacen puts on the training vest and the special training device and enters the arena. The older student smiles at his crazy decision.

"Young people are so naive." he watches with the other students that were making fun of him as they watch the monitors as if it was a favorite television show. Everyone was was laughing and teasing, until Jacen turned up the intensity level so that the training dummies were programmed to fire back. "What does that kid thinks he's doing?"

Th dummies weren't just stuff dolls with guns strapped to their arms. They were really stationary robots, but sometimes even walk out to face the students, and their weapons fire hard, rubber bullets. No one was even allowed to turn it up that high. Some classmates were attempting to stop him, but he shuts the doors behind him and they won't open until the session was over. Jacen took out dual .45 calibur handguns and walks into the maze of fake buildings and a host of robots that shoot to kill as if they had real bullets. Even if the bullets were rubber, someone can get really hurt.

"Hey, stop him!" one of the students shouted to the instructor, "That kid's going to get himself hurt!"

"Can't," the teacher said, "Once the program starts, it can't be stopped until the time limit of 30 minutes was over or until he takes out all the targets."

"But...how can he, a new student do such a thing. Not even any of us is stupid enough of doing that!"

Everyone turned to the large monitor to observe Jacen's progress.

Jacen stood in the middle of a simulated urban battlefield. The buildings were torn and broken up. Jacen stood wide open in the middle of the stage, as if waiting for his oppononents to come to him. He held his guns out and his arms down at his side. He closes his eyes and calms his soul, and freeing his mind of the limits of a human.

"I will not fear...Fear is the mind killer...fear is the little death that brings total destruction...I will face my fear, let it pass through me and when it is over, the fear would be gone...only I will remain..." That was a prayer that he learned from a book he read when he was but only a child. It was something that he kept at heart.

Around him, the programed robots spotted him from their hiding places and observed him to see if he has any disadvantages. But some would even believed that the robots were confused at what he was doing. He just stood there, waiting. One of the robots popped out and readies to shoot at Jacen, but as it did, everyone watching noticed that the robot got hit first, before it even fully came out into position. Jacen had his gun pointed straight at the robot's head and it fell over in sparks. Jacen didn't even turn his head to face the bot that he shot down.

The next came out two more bots, and they fired automatic rifles at Jacen. Jacen did a series of back flips and drew his other gun on his left while he was still in midair and he shoots at the two bots in the chests, knocking them down. He landed at a kneeling position and looks up to see 3 new robots pop out and aiming guns. Jacen ran toward them as they open fire. He dodged the shots, taking advantage of the non-realistic speed of the practical bullets compared to real ones. And jumps right over them and shoots down as he falls. He landed behind the bots, then charged forward to the next scene, not looking back to see if the robots he took out were actually down, but they were down alright.

Outside, a crowd of students watched with amazement, seeing him doing all this. Some were cheering him on, others just watched with utter surprise. Jacen then ran into a mek, but as the robot fires its rifle at Jacen's head, Jacen had already dodged the shot and was flying to his left, gun aiming, and then fires at the bot's head, sending it flying back in pieces. He rolled on the ground a bit and got back up, his guns went empty. As he struggles to reload quickly, another pair of robots popped up several meters in front of him. Jacen jumps away and hides behind a wall while he was reloading.

The robots slowly walked toward him, but were taking longer since their legs were not human like. The two bots spilit up and came at Jacen's position from both sides, but as they aimed their guns at where Jacen should have been, there was nothing. Even the people outside watching, didn't know where he went.

It was soon discovered that Jacen was now behind one of the robots and he aimed his gun at the back of its head. He shattered the skull of the bot and then used it as a shield against the other one. He rammed the body of the destroyed robot into the other one and off a cliff.

He empties his guns again and sees that he was on his last rounds. He had only about say 9 rounds left in each gun and he still doesn't know how many enemy units are left. But the entire time, he was carrying a long and narrow bag strapped behind his back. As he ran around another corner, he jups away behind the safety of another wall, as a trio of robots ambushed him. He waited for the firing to stop. When it did stop coming, Jacen came out and charge down the narrow alley. He ran at a speed that he was able to run up the wall for a bried moment and flipped over to the otherside as the meks fire at him. When he landed, his bullets had already did their work and the bots were down, but at the cost of all his bullets.

Jacen still continued on, with only 10 minutes to go, he had to hurry. He was still holding onto his guns, even though he hand no more ammo for them, but when the next mek poped out in front of him, the truth of why he kept his guns were revealed. He was using his guns as close quarter weapons to bash and punch the robot's face and he kicked it's weapon so hard that he tore its arm with it. He spun around and stabbed one of his guns into the "eyes" of the mek and it fell over.

Another mek came behind him and fire, but Jacen ran around the corner before the practice shots touched him. When the firing stopped, he threw his other gun, like it was a knife, at the bot and it slammed hard on the head of it, causing it to loose balance. Jacen then finally touches the bag strapped behind him. He took out a wicked looking sword the blade had thin wires wrapped around it and the edge of the blade had a long thin wire attached onto it. The hilt of the sword looked normal enough, but there was a simple button, or switch on the top of it near the sword guard. The sword resembled a katana. Jacen flipped the switch and his sword hummed to life.

Jacen charged at the damaged robot, and with a flahs of light, he cuts right through the thing. The last training robot fell in a rain of sparks. Jacen stood down and waited. Then, he swung his sword around and twirls it around his fingers before sheathing it in one swift motion.

The program ended and Jacen walked out, face still like before. There was no reaction or expression on it, nothing at all. Everyone else had more paler faces than him.

As Jacen walked out, everyone was applauding him and giving him cheers and howlings.

"Man that was fucked up!"

"Holy shit, you were great!"

"I want you on me team from now on!"

There were some that were just burning with envy, but Jacen didn't care. He didn't care about the cheers or the dirty glares from the cocky students that were once the best until he came in today. His mind was set on something else. As everyone was still cheering him on, he packs up his bags for the next session and gets himself ready to leave, like nothing was going on. Then, the sound of the PA system rang throughout the room.

"Will Jacen Fanel please report to the proncipal's office." the loud voice said calmly through the speakers.

Jacen throws his bag over his shoulder and proceeds out the door toward the headmaster's office.

In the office, it was more like an inqusition than just a simple call in. The principal, and most of the teachers of all his fields were present and this was only his first day. He was not surprised at what they were going to say. Good things, bad things, he honestly doesn't give a damn about them.

"-You have exceptional skills in all your classes, even besting scores that were undefeated for years and now they all get take down in one single say." The Principal continued to speak, then another teacher starts off, "But I must say that there is something strange about all these. It just doesn't fit. No records of your previous schools. Your tuition is by an unknown benefactor, and no apparent background. Please explain all this."

"-your little stun today in the shoot range was quite impressive. Are you trying to prove something? It was dangerious and foolhardy to enter at that level even for experts. No one goes like that so blindly." Then the teacher points to his sword, "And anothe thing, where and how did you get this. This was not part of the items given to trainees."

"But...under these circumstances," the principal stopped all the crticism, I believed we've found another one in our society with hidden talents to an extent that it can impress experienced soldiers out in the field."

The principal puts a pad down on his table and pushes it toward Jacen.

"This here is a recommendation from the Alliance government to commission you into the service of the Wolves. Normally this is something to be much considered, but in light of the events of the past week and today's incident, we've considered that you continue your education in this school, but if called upon at any moment, will report to duty to the Alliance military."

"You have been granted a great honor at such an age."

All Jacen said next was just simple and short replies that he understands the situation, but nothing that would change some of the other's in the group of elders about his abilities by looking at him.

"I understand, sir. I will maintain my status as a student of this instiute, but if called upon will proceed to follow orders from the Alliance military."

"You do understand the harshness of the life you have taken. You are only 16 years old. Any mission the Alliance military send you on might mean death even. Do you accept this? We can reprimend to the Alliance military that you decline."

"No, sir. I will accept this in the grace it is given." Jacen stood up and was in full attention, "May I leave now, sir?"

"Yes, we'll give you more time to think." Jacen bows a bit, then turns to leave. The principal then looks down a bit and thinks about something that disturbs him, "That look in his eyes...those are the eyes of his father. The family gets more dangerious with each passing generation. Perhaps if he really does accept this, he'll get himself killed in a mission somewhere...but no...that simulation proved that he knows no fear and that there might be no stopping him. He could of picked any schools, but he knew that I was here...I must be ready for him when the times comes for him to take me, too...perhaps I can try to distract him with something else...he is still human."

The principal now looks at a file with a picture of a girl about Jacen's age.

"She'll do just fine..."

Later that night, Jacen was somehow on the roof top of the school. It appeared that he pick-locked the door to the roof and is now training with his sword. He was now without his shirt and swings his sword, no, his instruiment like it was a part of him, with the skill and grace that seemed almost inhuman. The blade of the sword seemed to glow from the light of the city, like it was a beamsaber.

He then drew a handgun from his belt with his left hand and practiced stances that involves his sword and his handgun, as if his gun was a second sword. His stances that he took next were ones that involves his sword attacking as a front line strike and his gun to back up his guns attacks. He stops with his sword bladedown style in his hand and his gun over his sword pointing forward. He spun his sword and handgun in unison, then sheaths and holister at the same time.

Now taking up a difference stance, preparing for hand-to-hand combat. He raised both hands and moves them left anf then right to get the air around him going and then let's loose on the air around him, throwing attacks with wild precision and kicking like he was going to fly forward, but kept himself down on the ground as he kicks were high with force behind them.

When he finished he hand an arm over another arm. His right palm was facing down on his left palm facing him, just a few inches apart. He bends forward in a bow and relaxes afterward. He grabs a towel and dries himself with it as he breathes deeply.

He then takes his gear and leaves the roof top, door locked and not a trace that he was even there. He made his way back to his room without anyone noticing. As he walked in, his comm. rang and an image appeared on it.

"Nice to see you, Jacen." a familiar voice of supperority said. It took Jacen only a few seconds to know who it was.

"...Sir..." Jacen looked at the screen and then kneels a bit, "Master..."

"No need to be formal with me Jacen. I;m just checking up on you."

"Everything is fine, sir...they've recommended me to the Shadow Wolves after only a week of training."

"Training? I believe everything that you've been put through is nothing compared what you've already faced. I expected no less from the one I trained myself."

"I do not want to gloat or be overconfident, master. But there is nothing of challenge in this place anyway. Everything is too trivial. I can also see how arrogant the Shadow Wolves come to be because of these kinds of training."

"Yes, but...to get to your goal, you must endure many things to achieve it...You will then afterward answer my question I've been asking you since the beginning..."

"What is that?"

"...What do you plan to do after you have achieved your revenge? What are your plans for the future?"

"...When the time comes, I'll answer that."

"Heh, I see. I look forward to that day. Well I wish you the best of luck." The screen went blank and Jacen felt alone again.

Some nights later, Jacen was assigned to a covert unit that infiltrated a rebel group on Earth and he was again faced with a situation that he had to kill his own allies to achieve his goals. Hanson Barron stands with his unit over the corpse of his own soldiers that were marked with Jacen's handiwork.

"From the looks of the scene, there were two rebel soldiers that these men were pursuing, but...only one of them attacked."

Jacen and Jerry, who had volunteered to go with him was running up a hill. They were chased after by the Shadow Wolves. Jacen and Jerry would of been able to outran the four that were pursuing them, but he turned back and attack. Jerry stood back as Jacen did his work.

"The attacks from this single rebel was very precised. He was using a sword and knew how to use it well. From the look of things, he most likely swipe clean this man's first attack wtih his saber."

Jacen deflected the attack of the wolf's saber and slashed the man's chest and spun around to slash his back, then jumps up and came down on another enemy who blocked, but his sword blade was broken from the force of Jacen's attack, and was cut in half.

"The fighting style appears to be asian, since I believe that who ever did this was using a much more sharper and more powerful sword against a western saber. A katana most likely." Hanson continued.

Jacen attacks he second Wolf and crossed blades for a moment before kickining the man in the gut and the broke his blade with his sword. He then rolled down the hill a bit passed the third Wolf and came up behind him, cutting behind his knees and right as the man fell backward, Jacen slashes up from the man's back and cut right through him, leaving the soldier in two pieces. The fourth man jumps toward Jacen, but missed his stab as Jacen ducked a bit and stabbed the man instead. He pulls out and pushed the dead man down the hill.

Hanson was now looking at a tree trunk that had half of a sword's blade stuck on it as if someone threw it at the tree. It was the same blade that Jacen broke from the battle that flew into the tree.

"This could be the work of a Jigen swordsman style." Hanson assets from the scene.

"No," another one said, "Whoever was fighting these men was using a style more perfected than that."

"Could be...had I knew someone of such a caliber would be on the rebel's side, I would have led this patrol myself."

Jacen stood still and silently observes what has happened.

"Another ambush from the Wolves...it's the 3 time this week...someone's been hunting me."

Jacen went back up the hill where Jerry waited.

"How do they keep finding us?"

"Beats me...must be someone in the inside of this group that knows of me."

"Why would anyone want to try and get you?"

"You forgot. I am one of the last heirs of the Fanel family. If it is revealed that there is another surviving heir to the Fanelian throne, then the Alliance would be more nervous. I know too much already. And the others of my family wants me dead as well if they know about me."

"I see."

The two came out onto the outskirts of a town.

"Well, I'm going to the inn and check us a room."

"I'm going for a walk. I'll meet up with you later."

"Suit yourself." Jerry ran off and Jacen was walking in the rain by himself.

As Jacen walks out he was without an umbrella and was starting to soak from the rain. As the water fell even quicker from the sky, Jacen paused in the middle of the empty alley. He stared at the end of the street ahead, but no one was there. He was motionless, and sensed a precence around him. From the dark corners of the alley, a figure jumps out and throws a pair of ninja stars at Jacen, but he dodged it.

"Shadow Wolf? No...this one's different...a ninja...Another silent assasin like me..." The ninja was wearing all black and draws his sword, pointing it at Jacen.

The two waited for a moment, waiting for who will attack first. It was the ninja who threw his sword at Jacen, who then delfects it, but finds out that there were strong chains attached to the sword and the ninja jumps about, entangling Jacen with them. Jacen was angered that he didn't see that coming.

The ninja then jumps down from a pole and takes out a second sword, striking down on Jacen, who ducks and then rolls. Then, from no where, the chains around broke and he was free to cut loose. Jumping up to the air and meeting the ninja in the sky, he kicks the ninja's sword away and then spun around to his right and brought his sword around to bear on the ninja's opened torso area. Jacen's sword went through flesh and metal armor as it tore through the ninja's clothes and armor, cutting the man in half.

Jacen stood down from the battle, and was waiting for his wounds to heal. A noise from behind caused his to stand up again to point his sword at another possible assailant. The dark figure raised its hands to show a sign of nonviolence and walked toward him. The light from the nearby lamp post showed that it was a young woman about his age. She was a scimitar in her right hand and it showed signs that it was her that cut the chains that was on him a moment again.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked.

Jacen stood up, not saying a word and studied her appearence as she walked closer. She was slightly shorted than him, with brown hair and striking lavender eyes. Her face was strangley familiar to him, as if he's it before. He then noticed a sharp pain from his leg and looked down to see that he was cut in the thigh as well as his lower left leg. He can tell that the wound inflicted upon him was different than an ordinary sword wound.

"The ninja's baldes was poisoned. This'll slow down the regeneration process." Jacen said to himself

"Do you need help?" the girl asked again she she sheathes her sword. Her uniform was one of a lower ranked Shadow Wolf. Jacen saw this right away.

"She's one of them...should I...kill her?" his leg gave away and he fell to a knee. Stabbing his sword into the ground, he was able to keep himself from falling over.

The girl then came up to help him up.

"Are you alright?" she asked again. Jacen was really close to her and his grip was not leaving his sword.

"I know her..." Jacen said in his head, "But how..."

The girl scanned his arm, but was not expecting the wound she saw the enemy's sword produced.

"You sure are a fast healer." she said, trying to brighten the moment with a smile.

"I'm been told I was an extraordinary one."

"I'm sure...I..." The girl then started to feel dizzy and then fell over a bit

Jacen picked her up and saw that she was wounded by the same posion from the enemy's sword. He quickly took out his med kit to address the wound. Then, he noticed that it was healing so fast that he could see the wound slowly disappearing and before he knew it, the wound turned into a small scar.

"She's like me...but I seriously doubt that she just stumbled across myself." Jacen picked her up and carried back with him.

At the hotel, Jerry was helping himself to the nice service and was lying on bed with loads of food next to him and enjoying the large screen TV. Just then, there was a knock on the door that got Jerry a bit jumpy. He got out of bed and opened the door to see Jacen, soaking wet from the rain, carrying someone on his back. He right away noticed that it was a girl and make a surly smile on his face.

"I know it's late and lonely out there, but I never knew you for one would go with picking up women like this."

"Shut up, Jerry. Help me, she's injuried."

When Jerry got a closer look at her, he moved back a bit.

"She's a Wolf. Did she attacked you and you didn't have the heart to kill her?"

"No...I was attacked by a silent assasin and she...helped me."

"She saved you?"

"She helped me..."

"Ok, ok...did you get her name before she passed out."

"Let's see," Jacen searched her for any ID and pulled out a wallet with an indentification card. "Laura Zabi's her name. She's a trainee in the Wolves like I am, but was commissioned into service a week ago. Not much experience if she can't take lite posion like that. Most Shadow Wolves under go test of tolerance to all kinds of poisons to complete their training."

"You got hit with poison?"

"Someone came at me with one of my weakness and would of suceeded if it weren't for her. She got some on her as well, but it knocked her out."

Jerry took off Laura's jacket and placed a towl around her. Then, he gave Jacen a towel.

"Go wash yourself off. You look terrible."

Later that evening, Jerry and Jacen discuss about Laura.

"She's with the enemy," Jacen said, "Maybe we should get rid of her."

"She doesn't even know who you are."

Jacen was standing over Laura as she was sleeping and brought out his sword, then prepared to make a clean strike at her neck, which would take her head off without making any other noises. As he brought his blade up, he heisitate and then struck down on the girl, but just as he did, he opened his eyes and woke up. Cold sweat ran down his head as he got off from bed.

Jacen walked out into the small kitchen of the large room Jerry got for them and smelled someone cooking. As he walked into the kitchen area, he saw that Jerry had dozed off on the couch, but he heard someone in the kitchen. Jacen became alarm and had completely forgotten about Laura and moved for his gun, drawing it and taking aim around the corner and seeing the back of Laura.

Her long hair was tied neatly on her back. The presence of a female before him brought strange feelings from inside that he was not used to feeling. He lower his gun, then holstering it on his waist.

For a moment, Laura was oblvious of Jacen's presence, but then turned around with some eggs and bacon on a frying pan.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in." She said with a soft voice, then smiled "Good morning. I made breakfast for you and your friend over there."

Jacen turned and looked at Jerry, still sleeping and then seeing how pathetic he was looking.

"You would have to excuse my friend...he likes to sleep in alot," Jacen turned back to face Laura, but then moved his fingers on his left arm that was still facing Jerry. The lamp next to Jerry began to move and fell on Jerry's head, awaking him.

"OW! Son of a-!" Jerry popped out and then looked at the two others that were up ahead of him, "Oh, sorry. I had a late night."

"I'm sure you did..." Jacen said

Jerry went to the bathroom and then came out to sit on the counter next to the kitchen where Jacen was sitting.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you since you were asleep. I'm Jerry, and this gloomly looking fellow over here is Jacen."

"Oh...Nice to meet you two."

Later, the three were eating and explaining about last night.

"I was assigned to the 23th unit of the Wolves near at the nearby base and took a walk in town." Laura explained, "Then, I heard fighting and saw Jacen battling this strange ninji looking thug. So I went to help. I'm impressed at the skills you have with the sword. Are you both Wolves as well?"

"No," Jacen calmly replied after taking a sip of coffee, "I am, but Jerry is just another Alliance soldier."

"Hey, you say that if my job is something horrible."

"I'm not saying your job is...just you."

"You trying to pick a fight with me?"

"It'll be a waste of my time is I was..."

"Why you...nevermind. It's hopeless talking to you."

The three remained silence for a moment and then Laura tried to talk with Jacen again.

"You said that you are also a Wolf?"

"Yeah..."

"You're a bit young to be in the service."

"I was going to say that women have no place in battle, but since you brought up this kind of subject, I mind as well say it."

"So you think that me being a female means that I have no right to participate like men?"

"No...just that most don't just volenteer themselves to get kill...like myself...I'm only 16, but what does age has to do with war...in war, everyone is the combatant. Age makes no difference...but if you are asking how did I get into the Wolves at my age, since 18 is the minimum? Well...I'm just special."

Laura picked up the dishes and began washing them.

"Special?...that's an interesting word. They said I was 'unique' when they asked me to join while I was still in training. I just turned 19 last month and just a week ago, I was picked out of a hand full of students to be Wolves."

"Well, I guess we have more serious work ahead of us both since we have just started-" Then, Jacen heard something coming from the door, and heard the knocking right after he took out his gun and aimed at where a person is usually standing when about to open a door. The laser pointer on his gun struck the wooden door as if it was a weapon itself from the way Jacen activated.

"A bit paranoid aren't we." Jerry said,

"Well..." Jacen still kept his gun at the door, "After last night...You can't be too careful..."

After the knock on the door, there was silence and then a large envelope slipped through the opening of the door. Jacen walked closer to the door and slowly bent down, reaching for the large brown envelope. He then holstered his gun again and walked back to the table, opening the envelope. He sat down and took out some papers and then some pictures.

"Well?" Jerry asked,

"What are these?" Laura asked,

"...Orders...for me and Jerry...Our targets are as follow...I think you should leave this room Laura. This is classified information even for you."

"Oh, sorry." Laura stepped out of the room.

"Well? What is it?"

"We are to eliminate a rebel Shadow Wolf that had joined a rebel group."

"Who knows we are here anyway?"

"This message is from my supperior, Trieze Khrushrenada."

"The head of OZ?"

"I think he sent me these orders, because he knows I would be interested in the target."

"And who is the target?"

"His name is...Aaron Fanel."

"A relative of yours?"

Jacen remembers 4 years ago of one of his betrayer cousins who joined the side of the Alliance. He remembered the look on Aaron's face when he piloted a Leo and when he destroyed his home. He was laughing, and the memory of that laugh made Jacen's craving for his blood.

Jerry then looks at the profile at Aaron and reviews his background.

"Aaron Fanel, age 24. Lt. Colonel of the Shadow Wolves. He was the top of his class in the achademy. He's not going to be an easy enemy to go up against. You sure you want to do this?"

"It's an official order...and this goes nicely with my own objective." Jacen stood up and got some of his things ready, then walked out of the room.

When Jacen left the room, Laura walked back in.

"Where did Jacen go?"

"He had an assignment to carry out."

"Can you tell me what he was to do?"

"I'm not sure," Jerry lied, but he had to be a little truthful, "But I think he was to take someone out."

"He's an assasin?"

"I perfer the term hitman. Most of the stuff he does are pretty scary for regular people. It's a wonder why he takes the jobs sent to him."

"He's so young doing all these things."

"Heh, well...the same could be say to you..." Laura looked at him, "We might be young in your eyes, but aren't you a bit young yourself?"

"That's true, but-" She was going to say something else, but Jerry interrupts her,

"And besides...Jacen is something else compared to all those who has fought battles all their life. You might say that he's...unique...heh."

Jacen was heading out from the armory of the nearby Alliance base with a backpack full of weapons that he'll use for this mission he is undergoing alone. As he got in a jeep, he rode off knowing full well what is expected on the road ahead.


	7. Part VI

_**Episode 0**_

_**Part VI**_

The following day, there was no word from Jacen and Jerry had left the room, that he and Jacen shared, leaving Laura alone. A few days later, she recieved orders to move with her unit to Romania.

Her unit was to find and eliminate a former Alliance soldier that turned rebel.

Location: Romania

Time: Midnight

Her unit ventured into the forest of this mysterious country, not knowing what to expect inside. It was dark and they had no support.

"Our intel tells us that the rebel base should be right ahead of us." The leader of the unit said as he points forward.

Laura was using a SPS 15+S, a military shotgun. She also has an SPS 15+R, a military sight rifle, strapped over her shoulder on her back.

"I hope we get out of here soon." Laura said, "This place gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, careful or Dracula will jump out and suck your blood." one of the other member of the unit said and laugh,

Then, the whole unit of 15 started laughing, but the leader stops them.

"Quiet...Listen..." Everyone was now hearing an erie sound from around them. It sounded like a moaning from a ghost.

"What's that?" one of the soldiers points to the left and motioned his rifle in that direction at something that was walking toward them.

From the darkness, the figure looked like a person that was staggering. The leader aimed his rifle at the thing stumbling towards them.

"Hold it right there!" but the person kept walking, "Identify yourself."

The figure stopped, but the leaped into the air and pounced on the captain. The guy screamed as the thing was tearing at him with sharp claws.

"What the hell?!" another soldier shouted as he went to help out. He shot the thing with his rifle and it fell over. "What is this thing?!"

Laura went to take a look and saw that her captain was dead and that the thing that attack him was clearly not human. It looked like some kind of mutated monster. Laura put a hand to her mouth, trying to cover the scent of the scene and from keeping herself from vomiting.

Then, there were more noises around them.

"Well, whatever it is...it has friends..." Laura said as she raised her weapon.

The group was suddenly surrounded by these things. They were as large as a person, had large claws on both arms, and mouths like wolves. Everyone else raised weapons and went into formation. Laura did the same, but there was something about them that felt familiar.

"Where have I seen these things before?" She asked herself and then a flashback appeared into her mind, but she wasn't sure what it was.

The things came closer and the unit open fire on them, but there were a whole lot of them in the area. They were being swarmed. One came out of the bunch of them and jumped on another soldier. Then another was taken down.

"Everyone run!" one of the other soldiers shouted as he took out 2 swords and plowed through the group.

Laura ran ahead of her unit, not looking back, trying to get out of this nightmare alive. She stopped at an opening in the forest and she looks up to see the moon shining over her.

"Those things..." She said to herself, trying to catch her breathe, "What were they?"

She took out her radio and tried to call her buddies.

"Alpha 6 to anyone still alive..." there was only static, "This is Laura to anyone hearing me...Jones? Josh? Matt? Anyone?"

But no one answered her call. Then, she hear something from behind her and lifts up her gun toward the sound and sees another creature like the ones before, but this one was wounded. That didn't stop it from trying to get to her. She took aim at the thing's head and pulled the trigger, but it clicked empty and the depleted clip fell from the gun.

"Out of ammo?!" she franticly reached for another clip and backs away as the creature staggers closer, "Come on, where is it?"

She then found another clip and reloads, then as she took aim again, she fell to the ground from tripping over something. But she also saw something coming from behind the creature. A hand from the darkness stabbed through the monster from behind and killed it. Splats of blood fell on her from the messy kill. Laura got back up and sees a dark figure in a black cloak, covering his head. But, being as spook as she was, Laura aims her weapon at the new figure.

From the light of the moon, she can see his mouth and it smiled at her.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" he asked in a dark tone of voice which frightened her, "It's especially beautiful to a cold hearted monster."

Now she was really creeped out, and accidently fires her gun on impulse at the figure, tearing through his cloak and destroyed parts of his left torso. But instead of falling over like any dead man, the figure looks back at her. His hood was knocked back, but she was paying attention at the wound at his side. The hole that was made there from her shotgun was starting to heal fast. And very quickly, it looked like she never shot him if it weren't for his tore cloak and inner jacket. Laura drops her gun and ran.

"He's not human." she said as she ran.

As Laura ran away, she didn't see that the figure before her was Jacen.

"Why does it matter?" Jacen asked her as if she was still in front of him, "Would you have shot me if I was?"

He took off her tore cloak to reveal that he was wearing his usual long black trench coat. He looked at the hole at the side of it and frowned.

"Damn...she ruined my favorite coat." Jacen looked back up and followed her.

Meanwhile, Laura had stopped at another clearing to catch her breath. She then looked to see a warehouse. She took up her handgun and walked cautiously towards it. But then, someone grabbed her from behind.

"Hey, what the?! Let me go?!" She tried to struggle with whoever caught her, but he was too strong.

"What's this? A little mouse that's lost her way." The person hlding her said and then held up a sword to her neck, "You better not more anymore little girl...or that clean throat of yours will be covered by your own blood."

"You must be the traitor I've been sent to take out." Laura said, and then starts to struggle again.

"Give up with trying to escape my grip...I'm alot stronger than you'll ever imagine...unlike your dead comrades out there, I'm not an ordinary man..." He threw Laura into the center of the room and walks towards her. "How pathetic...they sent a girl to do a man's job..."

"You're not a man either! You're nothing but a traitor that uses goons to do his dirty work."

"People who get in my way will be eliminated. But don't worry...I don't kill women...it's against my code."

"Code? Someone as vile as you has no code. You only want power."

"Correct...and I plan to bring the entire race of mankind to its knees before me."

Laura looks around and sees many glass tanks full of those same creatures that she saw outside.

"You like? These will be my army of hunters that'll cleanse the world of my enemies." Then, the man turned around toward the main doors of the building as he felt something.

The doors blew open and a figure stands in place of where the doors once were.

"I've had enough of you...Shit like you don't deserve to rule mankind." Jacen said

"Who are you?!"

"...I'm surprised that you don't remember me...Aaron." Jacen draws his sword and walks closer, "You might have forgotten my face, but you won't forget about this sword..."

The light in the room shined on Jacen's blade and revealed the emblem on it. Aaron was shocked a bit.

"That's not possible. You should be dead along with your father."

"Well...you can never depend on the Alliance troops to be completely clean...It was their mistake that I am still alive and now..." Jacen points his sword at him, "I'll add your life to the many that I have and will take in my path of revenge."

Jacen points his sword at Aaron, who was scared shitless. He then motioned his free hand and soldiers surrounded him and pointed guns at Jacen. Jacen smiled at the display.

"You're fast and strong...but are you faster than bullets?" Aaron motioned his hand and the troops surrounding Jacen open fire and tore holes in him.

Jacen was being turned to swiss cheese. When Aaron had enough, he snapped his fingers and the firing stopped. Jacen's body was mangled up and fell to the floor.

"How disappointing...Your father held you with such pride. Pitiful," Laura looked away at the mess that laid before her.

The moon outside shown and shined light into the room and Jacen's corspe started to disappear. There was a sinster laughter in the air.

"What the hell?" Aaron and his men were creeped out that Jacen's body just disappeared from the ground.

The laughter continues as Jacen appeared at the entrance, with no wounds on him and his clothes were fine. Then on the floor, where Jacen's image was, there was a pile of bullets from the weapons of the soldiers.

"What the hell are you...is this some kind of magic?" Jacen then walks toward them slowly, his coat was waving to the wind that was coming in.

"Hurry up and kill him!" Aaron's troops took position and fired.

But the bullets never made it to him as they stopped just a few inches before his face, Jacen stopped and lifts his hand and then sends the bullets back to their shooters. In a matter of seconds, Jacen had dispatched all of the soldiers of Aaron, and only him, Laura and Jacen were alive in the room.

"Tish...tish...Such annoyance...that's what makes human weak."

Aaron threw Laura out of the way and took out his handgun and futilely aimed at Jacen, who drew his sword.

"Damn it! Die!" Aaron fired his round at Jacen, but was amazed that Jacen used his sword and deflected the bullets away. It happen in a blur of swings that Jacen looked like he was still standing still. After all that, Aaron didn't even see Jacen sheathe his sword.

A few more soldiers from outside came in and stood aside Aaron, but when they were about to fire, Jacen drew his handgun and shoots them all down, using up his gun's 10 rounds. The empty clip fell to the floor.Aaron jumps back and grabs Laura and held his gun to her.

"How pathetic...you would shield yourself with a human. It's pointless. You're nothing more than a roach." Jacen reloads, and then bites down on the gun and cocks it with his teeth, "I can't stand people like you."

Jacen points his gun at Aaron, "Let me introduce you to my little friend. This is a 14mm with armor piercing rounds. Whatever religon you believe in...pray to your god..."

Aaron held Laura so that she was directly in front of him, obscuring Jacen's view.

"You'll have to get through her to get me...and I don't think you really can, Jacen Fanel."

Laura winced at the name Fanel, which was so familiar to her.

"Fanel? He's a Fanel?" She said in her head.

"Drop your gun and I spare her...choose now."

Jacen was ignoring Aaron and looked at Laura in the eyes. He peered into her mind and spoke to her.

"Laura..."

"...But you are..."

"Are you listening to me!"

"Laura, I'm going to shoot my gun and the bullet will go straight through your lung before it hits the dumbass behind you."

Laura gasped and was scared.

"I know you don't want to die tonight...I'll appologize to you later."

Laura closed her eyes to accept it, "Do it...shoot him!"

"Damn it!" Aaron throws her forward, but Jacen already fired and the bullet went through her chest, and hit Aaron in the arm.

Laura fell to the floor with a hole in her chest. Aaron grabs his arm a bit, but then laughs a bit.

"Did you really think that I'd be kill by simple bullets?" Aaron's wound began to heal and the large bullet from Jacen's gun fell to the ground, "Ha!"

Aaron took off his flak jacket and then his t-shirt underneath. Strapped behind him was a sword, and he pulls it out. The sword had an asian design to it. No, it was chinese; a chinese straight sword. The sword itself was as long as Jacen's katana. Aaron points his sword at Jacen.

"Do you remember this sword, Jacen?" Jacen looks at the sword closely and recognizes it right away, "That's right...this sword belonged to your father, once...then he gave it to your mother...It didn't took me much to take it off her hands since hers was fried to a chrisp from the fire."

Memories of that moment four years ago replayed over his head. He remembered his mother standing in the middle of the fire. He remembered trying to save her, but she was unreachable.

"...Give it to me...and I promise I'll kill you last."

"Feh," Aaron takes an offensive stance, pointing his sword at Jacen, "If you want it...come and claim it."

"As you wish...but I must warn you...I'll show you no mercy..."

Jacen takes off his trench coat and lets it drop to the floor. His sword at his side, ready for him, but Jacen points his gun at Aaron, but he then discards the gun and grabs the hilt of his sword. The blade made a rythmn sound as he drew it from its sheathe. He then held his sword down and waits. Aaron still points his sword at Jacen and waits as well. The two went silent for a moment.

Laura was barely able to keep herself concious. Her body was attempting to heal, but the wound was very large. she got into a sitting position against a box and watch. She took off her flak jacket to examine her wound more closely, but it was obvious that no one could survive from an injury like that. But strangely as it seems, she is still alive and concious to look at the hole in her chest.

Aaron and Jacen continued to stare each other down until one of them makes a move. Then, as Laura tries to tend to her wound, she coughs and blood flies from her mouth. That signalled the two to attack at the same time. Aaron charges and made a battle cry as he jumps at Jacen with full force. Jacen spun around clockwise and backhands his sword against Aaron's, who pulls back a bit from the strength of the blow. Then, Jacen swung the other way and delfects another attack. The parry knocked Aaron off balance, which Jacen took the moment to kick him in the chest. Aaron's body went flying far back.

When Aaron got back up, he spit out some blood. Jacen readies his weapon and charges at him at such a speed that Aaron was not fast enough to see him, until he was right in front of him. Catching Aaron by surprise, Jacen punches him and then slashes his arm. Aaron was knocked back. Jacen swings his blade down and the blood on it flew off.

Aaron managed to parry another attack, but the force of the last blow sent him into a wall.

"He's stronger than I thought." Aaron said in he head.

Jacen smiled a bit, "Since you're admitting that I am stronger than you already...why not give up?"

"Who's saying that you're stronger that me!?" Aaron charged again and the two cross blades.

"Didn't you just think of it in your head a moment ago?" Jacen pushes him back and made a quick slash at his torso; Aaron pulls back, but wasn't fast enough to avoid a cut across his torso.

"He can read my thoughts?"

Jacen then held his sword with both hands, the blade pointing up, he readies himself to charge.

"I can read your every move...You will not defeat me...I will kill you and reclaim my father's sword...Prepare for an enternity in Hell."

Aaron was scared shitless and was running out of options.

"You! I...I will not be defeated by some brat!" Aaron charges into Jacen, who smirks at his attempt.

"So pathetic..." Jacen runs forward, and slides under Aaron's blind slash attack, and was behind him, "Too bad, cous..."

Jacen spun around again and swung his sword at Aaron's neck. Aaron missed him...Jacen didn't.

The two were now motionless. Jacen had his sword pointed behind him and his left hand was mimicing a gun, with his index and middle finger up, his thumb folded toward his palm, and his other two fingers partially folded towards the palm. He held his hand up close to the front of his face as if he was to use it to pray. His moves were as graceful as a ballerina's dance

Aaron on the other hand was still from the shock. He stood up to his full height and turns around. He didn't say anything as he stared at Jacen. He dropped his sword to the ground.

"What...What..." Aaron tries to say, but then a red line was forming around his neck, "What are you?"

Aaron then falls to his knees and his head slide off. Jacen stood down and sheathes his sword, then turns around to the mess that was once Aaron Fanel. He walks up to the headless body that was over a pool of blood. He picks up the sword on the floor and sheathes it in its sheath. Then, he gets up and goes to Laura, who was barely concious.

He bends down and takes a look at the damage he caused. Laura looks up at him. His face was partially covered from the darkness.

"Well, I guess this is when I say sorry."

"Who...are you?" Laura managed to say before she fell unconcious.

"Heh...Stupid girl. Can't even remember a guy she just met a day ago. With a body and a personality like hers, it's a wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend."

Jacen thinks a bit and then took his sword and takes a bit of it out. He then cuts his hand with it and then makes a fist out of it so that his blood will flow out more. He then takes up Laura's head and moves his hand over her mouth. His blood came out like a facet and into her mouth. Subconciously, she drinks the blood as if someone was pouring a water bottle over her. Then, her large wound began to heal quickly and soon it was gone.

Jacen smiled, then picks up her body and carries her out. Before he left the area, he looks back at the mess inside. He then frees his right hand and snaps its fingers, creating a small ball of flame over his hand. He then throws it back into the warehouse and before long, the whole place was on fire.

Jacen then continues to carry Laura out.


	8. Part VII

_**The Fall of Gaia**_

It was about 4 years ago. The year was AC 188. I was told that our family was to flee. But we were trapped. The Alliance forces broke through and destroyed everything and killed everyone. No one was left alive. I can still hear the screams...the sound of gunfire from all directions...

January 1st, After Colony 188

Colony Gaia

The party had already started and everyone was having the time of their life. Sitting at the center table, Duke Zeon Fanel stood up and raised his glass to toast tonight's celebration. Everyone was happy and having fun.

"Tonight my fellow brothers we celebrate the birth of my two sons." Zeon raised his glass, "To the next generation. May their paths lead to the peace we all fight for."

Outstide the colony, a fleet of Alliance warships approaches the colony at a menacing speed. There were a lot of them. Enough to fight a whole war and then some.

Inside, Char, who was Casper at the time, walked to his father.

"Casper, welcome back. Glad you can make it you your brother's party." Zeon stood up as he read Char's grim look. "What is it?"

"They've come, father...The Alliance is here."

"God damn it, why at a time like this." Zeon put his glass down.

From next to his seat, Zeon's wife, Leronica, stood up to join her husband, "What is it dear?"

Zeon turned to his wife and then to the youths on the otherside of the table that were his twin sons.

"It's time..." All Zeon can say and his wife understood. "I'm sorry you and the kids have to be here."

"We should work fast. How much time do we have?"

"Not much time." Zeon turns to Char, "Get our defenses up at once...We'll make our stand here. Hope it'll be enough to by the escape transports enough time. We might not be about to survive the full wrath of the Alliance."

"Understood, father," Char turns and runs out.

Zeon turned back to the party, and realized that it was a bit pointless to announce the danger when he saw that most of the others have already heard somehow. Duke Fanel looked at the crowd, who grew quiet. Most of them were scared inside, but most refused to show their fear. The Fanel Family were taught to no show fear, even amongst themselves.

"I assume most of you have heard." Zeon started, "The Alliance have come to destroy us. I know we all fear, but we must not let even death stop us. I ask those who do not wish to stay to leave in the escape shuttles, which are being prep as I speak. Those who wish to stay may do so at their own descrestion."

Zeon, his wife, and some others, walked out of the room into a hallway to another part of the castle. Zeon was talking to his advisors.

"Call in an emergency assemble of all my generals and commanders. We must assess the situation as quickly as possible."

A few hours later, Zeon was meeting with other key members of the family and his military general.

"I'm afraid that we don't have much time, sire." one of the commanders said

"The Alliance will be upon us in 6 hours. That isn't enough time to load the evac shuttles of Gaia's entire population." another commander said

"I've been told you've called in for more volenteers?" Zeon asked the general

"Yes, Milord."

"Just how large of a force you are committing to this battle?"

"As of now, the entire Mobile Suit Corp. and 3/4 of the infantry."

Zeon was shocked at the number. Have of his military infantry is alot.

"3/4 of the infantry?"

"The last quarter will be used to secure an exist for vital people and non-combatants."

"Then let's get moving. You have your orders everyone. Dismiss."

The room was emptying and then Char walked up to his father.

"Father...I have disturbing reports..." Char lean closer, "There are traitors among us..."

"I would assume that some of our soldiers might not be strong enough to resist the Alliance temtations-"

"-No, father...among the family. Conspirators that are working agaisnt you."

"That's impossible. Our family know their loyalties."

"But that doesn't discredit the fact...some of our own have betrayed their blood. And I can't seem to find those suspect on this colony. Apparently they all left before yesterday for strange reasons and all at the same time."

"We will discuss about that later, Char...I want you to lead our forces in the outer hull defense. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father." Char bowed a bit and walked out.

Leronica walked to her husband and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You should leave with the young ones...especially David."

"Aren't you coming with?" But she let herself answer it, "...Of course you aren't."

"I have to stay here and be with my troops."

"I understand, love...you can't win this..."

"I might not...but our children will. They are the future and only they can save the human race from itself."

"Father?" a voice of a child spoke from behind them.

Zeon and Leronica turns to Jacen who had wondered into this part of the castle.

"Are the Alliance going to be here soon?" Jacen asked, "Are we going to fight them?"

Zeon smiled a bit and walked to his son, then knelt down to him.

"We will and we will teach them a lesson not to mess with us." but Jacen didn't return the smiled. He knew completely what his father was thinking.

"They will come and kill all of us...we cannot hope to match them in the shape we are in. Our best chance is to escape."

Zeon sighed. It was pointless to try to treat a boy that wasn't quite like any other normal boy.

"You and your brothers and sister must escape here. You are the last heirs to this great House. You must stay alive. Do you understand?"

Jacen tilted his head a bit, "I do, father...but I can never understand the way of the world. Why do we have to fight like this?"

"Then, perhaps one day, you'll discover that answer for yourself. I can't answer all your questions." Zeon stood up and gestured Jacen to move along, "Now come on. Go get your siblings ready."

"What about Casper?"

"He decided to stay."

"Whay can't I stay? I want to fight with Casper."

Zeon smiled a bit and patted Jacen's head.

"Now, now. You can't fight, yet. It's not your time."

Jacen turned around and walked away. Zeon sighed again.

Colony Gaia was built to be a rock solid fortress. Many additions to it was added over the years. One such feature was an extra layer of hull around the central area that contains a space between Space and the living area. A majority of House Fanel's Mobile Suits are beginning to assemble there.

Char was walking down a large hanger where a few hundred Mobile Suits, mostly advanced RGMs and Leos, and headed towards his MS, the Sazabi. This was his gundam before it was Kai's. The red suit beared the insignia of his House on its shield.

Char walked passes all the pilots, who saluted him as he walked. Then gets in his gundam.

The red colored suit was the red demon that was like a streaking comet for those that knew of it. Char's suit awoke and stood up to its full height, as did all of the other Mobile Suits in the hanger. They all turned and faced his.

"All right...this is it," Char shouted to his troops, "Now you all know me...so I'm just going to say this as simply as I can...If it's our time to die, it's our time...All I ask is..if we are to give these sons of bitches out lives...we give them Hell before we do!"

All those soldiers shouted and raised their mech fists in the air. Then proceed to the main gates to battle the enemy that had amassed outside.

In the open Space, outside the colony, the small but defiant fleet of the Fanel Space force went into position against the many destroyers and crusiers of the Alliance. The Alliance military outnumbered Fanel's 10 to 1. The 10 ship fleet of sleek looking battle crusiers and assult carriers stood their grounds and ready for battle.

On the flagship, Valiant, Captain Vincent Fanel stands ready.

"Ready all weapons, charge shields. We have the advantage of quality over their numbers."

The ten ships charged forward, but many more were slipping through their net.

"Tell the Morris and Washington to follow us. See if we can lure some of the Alliance ships to follow us!"

The Valiant banked right and flew around to the otherside of the colony. About 5of the Alliance ships were chasing after them.

"Sir, some of their ships have broke off to persue us!" the tactical officer said

"Good, have the Silver Wolf, Dragonheart, and Raider ready to ambush them!"

As the five Alliance ships flew after the Valiant, they were jumped by 3 other ships that were hiding behind the darkside of the colony. The Valiant was a powerful ship, but it didn't escape damage. The laser cannons of the Alliance vessels collided with deflector shields.

"Sir, our shields are holding!"

"Remind me to send a thank you note to professor Roels." He was talking about Carl's father who was the current leading military scientist that invented the shields for ships.

"Sir, the rest of the enemy fleet is still heading straight for Gaia."

Vincent paused for a moment,

"Ok then, let's see how much can those shields take. Lay in a course straight for them!"

Inside the colony's outer most area, Char and his forces went into positon and waited. He looked at the large doors and walls that were their only protection from the enemy before they were breached.

Outside, Alliance forces were prying and cutting the doors open with laser weapons, sutting tools, or just shooting at the doors. Char can see from the inside, that it was a matter of time. The doors were already failing and opening up.

"Breach! The outer gates have been breached!" a soldier from the command center shouted.

Char readied himself and looked back to his men to standby.

"Knuckle up!" He readies his rifle, cocking it and flcking the safety off.

Everyone else did the same with their weapons. Then, everyone pointed their guns at the openings. There was a pause, and then many lights were heading straight for them.

"For Gaia!" Char shouted and he opened fire at the oncoming Leos that were trying to enter the colony, destroying them before they were able to get in. The machine gun and laser fire from his troops followed immedietely after his first shots.

There were incredibly so many of them. Every single suit they take out, two more replace them. Very quickly, the bottleneck advantage was not an advantage anymore, for the Leo troops were spilling into the colony like a flood. Most were using the parts of previously downed mechs as cover.

Char fired his energy rifle continuously into the onslaught of Mobile Suits. A stary bullet flew at him and picked off some of his suit's paint job. He held up his shield and blocked some of the stray shots.


	9. FRAGMENTS

THAT'S ALL FOLKS

RETIRED FANFICTION WRITER

I used to be a fanfiction writer. Everything that is here were posted years ago, when I was an arrogant, ignorant noob at the art of writing. I was sloppy and stupid and didn't pay any attention to anyone's "bad review". I should have listened to the voices telling me to get better instead of just moving along and writing polised shit that could be gold. Every one of my stories had great potential, but I tossed it all away for stupid young pride. I have lost my taste and time to write anymore. Anything I might still have conjured up I'll post for the sake of them being there, unmoddified. They will be the last things I would ever post here.

It is doubtful if I'll ever write a fanfic ever again or even finish some of the stories here. Looking back, there is so many mistakes, so many bad puns, cliches, cop-offs, that it would be impossible for me to simply edit the stories. I'd need to write everything from scratch, new plots, better story, but I can't. I've lost my ambition for fanfics.

What I have here in is a testament of the resolve I had for some good ideas that I made up in my spare time during my teen years. The years when I shoulda learned how to write better.

With that, I will see what I had left to post, post them for anyone to read with the same testament you read here in my profile. Anything I post will just be unfinished works. I doubt anyone would remember but they are there and maybe just MAYBE i'll pick this up again. But I'll most likely never again do fanfics.

To the readers of my fics, thanks for reading if you are reading this.

To the people who told me so. Yeah, thanks for helping me out

It was a wonderful experience to create a universe of my own in words, but like all dreams, it had to end

With that said, what is written below is PARTS of what stuff I wanted to write up to, but couldn't get to. Enjoy my work, or what accounts for it.

_**Gundam Soldier**_

_**Episode 0 moments**_

_**Scene Alpha **_

"_**Alternate version of fight scene "family fight" "**_

Location: Space, Colony L1:010019, Giaea Alpha.

Jacen found himself once again walking around inside his colony reflecting the memories of his past. He can see from a distance that the repairs to his colony were finally underway. He would have thought that his relatives would have abandoned this place of unwanted memories, but to a businessman's point of view, this place was a gold mine, that would explain why the Alliance kept most of the industry in and around the colony intact and most of its lower employees alive.

Jacen took another stroll around his ruined castle. He truly was royalty, but for some reason, the life of a nobleman didn't feel like it was his place. He was a soldier, not an aristocrat. For now, political matters were not of his concern.

As he continued down he enters the main entrance hall of the castle, but then as he was about to leave, he spotted something in the burnt walls. When he got close, he realized that the small holes in the wall revealed some sort of blast door. He then grabbed a hold of the cracks in the once fine marble walls and broke apart the rest of it, revealing blast doors. This was what he was looking for. He scanned the area of it and spotted a button, then pressed it.

The doors opened to reveal a medium size room with an assortment of ancient weapons such as swords, staffs, and lances. On the other side were firearms, all stocked up on racks. He walks around the room and realizes that the room was in mint condition. It was practically undisturbed. The fires of the past battles didn't even reach this room. But all over the floor there were pictures, and stuff that had fallen from shelves from explosions. There were other relics as well; a deck of strange cards with pictures of monsters, warriors, numbers, and descriptions on them. There was a weird looking headset that has a visor that covers your eyes when you put it on and a matching control pad, like it was a set for a game. On the far end of the room, there was a katana sword on a single rack. It stood by itself away from the others. Jacen took the sword and drew it. The sword was not a katana, but a sakabatou, a reverse bladed sword. Jacen puts it back on the rack.

He looked down on the floor and sees a broken frame with a picture of him and the core of his family, which is Himself, Char, his mother, his father...and there were others as well. There was a girl older than Jacen, and a boy younger than Jacen. As he looked at the picture flashbacks of good times went through his head, and he smiled a bit.

Jacen then felt the presence of someone else walking toward him. He turned around and saw a girl about a year or two older than him. She had long black hair and was wearing dark red shades of sunglasses.

"Jacen Fanel...the son of Zeon Fanel...the second heir to the Fanelian throne..." the girl said, "...are you not..."

She took off her glasses and it only too Jacen about a second or two to realize who the girl was.

"...Alexandra...cousin...did you survive as well?"

"Heh...and I thought you were dead...At least that's what father told me."

"Your father and your other relatives betrayed the rest of the family and took over. Your side of the family is a disgrace to our entire family name." Jacen continued as he walked up to Alexandra, "So...what do you have to say..."

"...I have nothing to say to someone like you Jacen..."

"Really Alex...did your father poisoned your mind in the past four years...telling you about how my father's efforts are just dreams of a demented maniac..." Jacen walked past her and was standing with his back turned to her.

"...Your father was a foolish and weak man...just like Peacecraft was...a ruler of the colonies has to be strong...you father just didn't cut it."

That last statement really struck Jacen, and he turned to face her.

"...How dare you..."

"My, my...even a demon such as yourself can be hurt." Alex looked down from a moment, "Well...let's see what other pains you could take!"

Then, Alex did a round-the-house kick and knocked Jacen back into the main hall and he landed hard on his ass and then went flat. Alex giggled like the girl she is after seeing Jacen in such an embarrassing state.

"The perfect soldier you are...you can't even take a blow like that from me..."

"What...the hell..." Jacen said as he got back up, and then had some flashbacks and in then, he sees Alex inside a test tube and getting pumped up full of strange liquids. "I remember now...you were enhanced...another cheap imitation of what I am..."

"Cheap...I don't think so," a male voice said from behind him. Then another.

"You're overconfident with your powers Jacen...that's what makes you weak, "another boy said from his right.

Then another guy and a girl came in as well and some more until there were about twelve in all. The group surrounded Jacen.

"Who are they Alex?"

"Did you forget about them...about us as well..."

"Oh...now I remember...Natalie, Allen, Hayden, Jaraco, Walter, Samuel, Josh, Teris, James, Asuka, Peter...nice to see that you all look so happy to see me..."

Everyone looked like he or she was ready to take Jacen out all at once.

"What, is this a team score now..."

"We are here because of you Jacen...you are a threatening element that must be...taken care of," Samuel said

"As long as you and the rest of your part of the family lives, our future of control would be jeopardized..." Allen said

"So...we can't possibly let you or Casval live...or the others as well." Josh said

"You know of others that have survived...tell me who else is left..." Jacen asked

"Why should you care?" Walter asked, "They will soon be joining you..."

"As long as you have a breath from your lungs we can't let you gain control..." Peter said

"...Hmp, I see...but...which one of you are going to stop me..."

"Oh, just because you think you are superman, doesn't truly mean you are," Asuka said as she flicks her red hair a bit,

"Well then, if any of you can think you can kick my ass, well," Jacen gets into an attack stance, "Come on then,"

"Sorry Jacen...though you are very formidable in combat as the reports tell us...modern warriors don't use swords like our ancestors...they use guns," Josh said as he took out a desert eagle magnum and fired a couple of shots at Jacen. But in a flash, Jacen flicked the back of his hand at the shots and closed his eyes as well. The shots that were fired stopped before him, and Jacen opened his eyes and smiled an evil smile.

"What the fuck..." Josh said and he took out another magnum and aims both at Jacen's face. He then cut loose, firing at Jacen without stopping until he ran out.

Then, Jacen flicked him off and, the bullets that hung in the air fell to the ground.

"Hmmm interesting..." Alex said as Jacen went back to his attack stance, "...Take him."

The rest went to action as they charged him together, each busting out their own set of moves. Samuel first jumped up to bicycle kick Jacen, but Jacen deflects the attacks and then grabs the guy's leg and threw him into a pole, head first. Then, Peter came to throw a fist at Jacen's face, but Jacen grabbed his arm and then kicked him into a flight of stairs. As Jacen blocks another attack, the others took out melee weapons and tried to take out Jacen that way. Jacen drew his own sword to parry with another's and then was attacked by Walter with a pole axe, but Jacen kicked the metal weapon, bending it, while he blocks another's sword, and the guy with the axe went flying. Just as Jacen did that, Josh came at him with double sickles, but Jacen managed to dodge the attack from the guy and knocked him away and kicked him into a wall, after catching Hayden's spear that was about to bash on his head. Then, used it as a shield to block an attack from Jaraco's short sword. Then, Allen came at him with small double axes and went low to chop at Jacen's legs, but Jacen flipped over him and then he slide under another Asuka that had twin short swords. Then Teris came at him with daggers and managed to knock away his sword by cutting his wrist, then went for his throat and her dagger went right through him.

Jacen paused a bit, but still showed signs of life and then grabs Teris's arm and then kicked her several feet back into a flight of stairs that connects the balcony and was knocked unconscious. Jacen fell to one knee then spat out blood onto the dried marble floor.

"You see..." Alex said, "He bleeds just like the rest of us."

But Jacen got back up and spit out more blood and then pulls the dagger from his throat and right before his opponent's eyes, his wound healed very quickly and soon it became nothing but a scar and then the mark itself disappeared.

"You're going down!" Jaraco shouted as he prepares himself and charges at Jacen with Asuka and Hayden behind him, and they stabbed at Jacen with their weapons, but Jacen jumped up.

Jacen did a back flip and landed on the balcony above him. He then took out a combat knife, with a six-inch blade, from a sheath attached to his right knee, then twirled new weapons around and went into a defensive position. Hayden, who had a spear jumped up after Jacen, but Jacen parried with him, first blocking and then knocking the spear away and kicking him back to ground level. One then came at him with a trident and tried to stab him, but he jumped and flipped back down to ground floor.

When Jacen landed, Jaraco came at him with his sword, but Jacen deflected the attack and pushed Jaraco to his rear and kicked him to the floor. Then, turning around to block a spearing attack from James's trident, then deflected the weapon away and then slashes away at James's face and knocks him down with the bottom of the knife after doing some amazing fingering moves that made his dagger and knife twirl around his hand. Then, Jacen strafe to his left an parried with Hayden's spear and Asuka's sword, switching places in attacking two people, Jacen first cuts at Hayden's face and then slashed at Asuka's chest and kicked them both down. Right after that, Jacen threw his right arm to his back to block an attack from Jaraco's sword and spun around to hit his knee. As Jaraco started to fall Jacen scarred his face again and then jumped right after to avoid another stab from James's trident. In the instant when he jumped he flip back and landed on the other side of the room on top of the other flight of stairs that leads up the balcony.

Hayden followed immediately and attacks Jacen with incredible strength, but Jacen dodged the vertical slash and blocked with both of his weapons from a horizontal slash to his chest. Jacen counter attacks right after he blocked and stabbed at Hayden's head with one weapon, but was blocked. Jacen pulled back his weapon and duck as Hayden quickly regained his bearings and went for his neck, but hit a piece of the stair's railing instead. Jacen ran to Hayden's left, climbing the stairs, to behind him and slashed at his back with both weapons, causing him to fall and roll down the stairs, and hit the ground with a thump.

Just as Jacen got rid of Hayden, Allen came at him with his sword and jump slash at Jacen's face, but Jacen also ducked for cover and rolled behind him, then flipped back up the stairs again to blocked another attack. As Allen kept on relentlessly slashing him, Jacen kept on blocking and the two slowly walked up the stairs. Just as the two almost reached the top, Jacen blocked a horizontal slash to his right with his right, and then twirled his dagger around to a stabbing pose. He then pushed Allen's right arm into a wall with his left arm, and with the dagger on his right hand he nailed James's arm into the wall. As Allen screamed and tried to block another attack by Jacen, Jacen kicked him in the stomach and when he blocked again Jacen pierced through his shield and was also nailed it into the wall. Jacen then jumped behind him and used his hand to chop at the back of Allen's neck and knocked him out.

Just after Jacen did that, Hayden went behind Jacen from the top of the stairs and speared at Jacen again, but Jacen dodged the attack, but he couldn't go down because James was coming up with his trident, so Jacen did a flip over the railing and landed in the middle of the room, but only for an instant before cart wheeling over Jaraco, who was waiting for him and bats at Jacen with his sword, but since Jacen cartwheel over him, he hit air instead, and turned around to jumped and pursue his target, with Hayden running along the railing of the balcony, and James following him.

When Jacen landed on the other set of stairs across the room, he found his sword and picked it up, along with picking up another katana. After he picked up new weapons, he blocked and deflected an attack from Jaraco, then knocked him backward, then blocked an attack from James and slashed back, and then right after James blocks with his weapon, Jacen took the opportunity and kicked him down the stairs when he was open in the chest. Just an instant after he did that, Jaraco came jumping back at him and chops his sword like a baseball bat and attack Jacen, but Jacen quickly ducked and the sword broke an already ruined statue standing next to him. The stone figure was twice as tall as Jacen, and with one half of it cut off, the top half fell down, and blocked Jaraco and Jacen as they both backed away from it.

Jacen then did a forward flip and landed back onto the balcony right after he nimbly dodged yet another spearing attack from Hayden, who turned around to chase after Jacen. From behind Jacen, James did a great leap and jumped from the stairs to the balcony and landed behind Jacen, and tried to stab him, but Jacen turned around in time to combat the threat to his rear and parried with his katana, first blocking, then went to James's right and then kicked him down to the floor and then blocked and deflected another attack from Hayden's spear and then did a spin kick and knocked Hayden down. Then, blocked another attack from James's trident again and slashed back, but as Jacen fought back, all his attacks were blocked as well. Then, Jacen knocked the weapon down and spun around with both katanas chopping at James's, who ducks down, causing Jacen to miss. Then, the two parried some more and James did one more block before stabbing back, but was also blocked by Jacen's katana. After one more block from Jacen, James decided to attack with his fist and went for Jacen's chest, but was blocked with Jacen's elbow and then kicked back into a wall very hard, leaving an impression on it.

As Jacen turned around, Jaraco came at him with his sword again, but Jacen deflected it, then jumps up to chop down on him, but was blocked. Then, Jacen spun a few times and attacked with his katanas swinging diagonal and became a whirling tornado of spinning blades to Jaraco, who backs off. As the two did that, Allen regained consciousness, and moved his free hand to pull out the dagger that pierced his right arm and then got a metal staff and charged up the stairs. Jacen then attacks again, with one sword at Jaraco's sides, but was blocked, and when he attacked with his other sword from the top, which Jaraco also blocked. As the two fought on, Jacen then ducked from an anticipated attack from Allen's staff that missed Jacen's back and hit a support column instead. Then, Jacen went back to fighting Jaraco, but was interrupted by James, who had gotten back up, but Jacen quickly knocked him back down. Then, Jacen blocked a sword a from Jaraco, and when Jaraco's center was open, Jacen hooked his left arm around Jaraco's right arm and stabbed him in the stomach with the katana on his right hand and then it went through him passed his spine. Then Jacen kicked him and Jaraco fell through the railing and landed on the ground as Jacen jumped down as well, followed by Hayden, Allen, and James.

Hayden attacks first with a punch, but Jacen blocked it and kicks him in the leg, causing him to fall on one knee, then he punched his face. Allen jumps in and slams his staff at Jacen, but it was quickly chopped in half. Jacen kicks Allen in the stomach and sent him flying into James from behind him.

Jacen stopped and looked to see that there was someone new at the entrance. The man was Asian looking, with short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt. The Asian was carrying a weird looking haliberd, with two blades at each ends. He stabs it into the ground and waits. Hayden gets back up.

"Wongfei! Handle this!" he shouted

Jacen recognized the guy from his name.

"Wongfei Hung. Heir to the Yakuza and the Dragon clan."

"The one and only."

"They say you are an honorable man."

"What do you know about honor?" Wongfei picks up his weapon and attacks.

"Oh…great," Jacen readies his sword in defense. "Not good."

Wongfei jumps and slashed down on Jacen in one powerful blow, but was blocked. Jacen defends and parries the attack back to Wongfei, who ducks. He swung his weapon around his head and brought it back down again. Jacen roll and dodged the deadly attack and flings his sword back at Wongfei's legs, but was block. Wongfei stabs his weapon to the ground and uses it like a pole and jumps up and kicks Jacen in the chest. Jacen flies back and drops his sword. Wongfei pulls his weapon out and attacks. Jacen extends his hand out to his weapon which to anyone was a bit far away, and the weapon flew into his hands. He blocked Wongfei's next attack.

Wongfei's weapon had a blade that hooks on one side and when Jacen attacks, Wongfei swings the blade around to the other side and pulls back Jacen's weapon. Jacen realized this and twisted his sword arm around a bit and his weapon went loose of the hook's grip.

Wongfei swings his weapon around again and misses Jacen's head by a narrow margin. Jacen attacks back, pushes Wongfei towards a wall. When Wongfei saw that he was almost cornered, he kicks on the wall, and launched himself at Jacen, twirling his weapon around like a fan. Jacen readies his sword as Wongfei almost flew toward him and breaks through the attack, and slashed passed Wongfei's head. When the two stopped, there was something flying in the air. When the object hits the floor, it was a part of Wongfei's weapon. Jacen had cut off one of Wongfei's blades.

Wongfei looked back at Jacen and Jacen back at him. Wongfei drops his weapon.

"Honor is not in the weapon…it's in the man…"

Jacen understood what he said and swings his sword around and stabs it into the floor. He took up a stance and readies for hand to hand combat. Wongfei did the same.

The two were still for a moment and Wongfei attacked first, charging at him, throwing a punch into Jacen's face, but missed. Jacen dodged the attack and came back up with his fists up, and he was jumping around a bit like a street fighter. Wongfei had a more traditional kind of style and was swift, flowing with all his movements. Jacen bends down and sweeps the floor under Wongfei, but he jumped in the air and kicks Jacen in the face, who bents back, dodging the attack.

Jacen runs up to Wongfei and punches, but the attack were blocked. Wongfei counters with a punch to the side, but Jacen ducks down and dodges the attack. Jacen flips back and kicks him, knocking him down. Wongfei quickly recovers, and jumps up and kicks Jacen, but Jacen kicks back. The two's legs clashed and both were knocked back.

The two stood a good distance from the other; each other's eyes were filled with determination to defeat the other.

"I can see why these people want you dead…but someone with such skills…is hard to kill," Wongfei turns around and walks away, "It's a waste of my time."

Jacen took his sword back and walks out.

_**Scene Tango**_

_**"Char Vs Darek"**_

Jacen and Char looked in the directions of the entrance to the graveyard. Two figures walked toward them. The one to the left was Alex. She walked behind the man who was Darek.

"Well, well..." Darek said as he stopped a few feet from the two. "Here we are...back together again."

Char drew his katana. The blade itself was Japanese style, but the hilt that Char grasped in his hand looked more like the hilt of a saber. Char held it like and uses a style that combines saber fighting and katana styles. The hilt was long enough for 2 hands to grasp together, but Char was holding it in one hand.

Jacen attempts to stop Char.

"Wait, Char. This is holy ground. You can't fight here!"

"Stay out of this, Jacen."

Char moved closer to Darek and stood in front of him.

"So we meet again...Casval."

"My name is Char Aznable, Ryan."

"And my name is Darek...Ryan is dead."

"And so is Casval."

"In spirit, but soon...the body will join the lost soul...You must be so upset about the lost of your beloved Lala Sune...She was such a beauty...What a tragedy that she died."

Char remained still, and didn't say anything.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to attack...do you always hesitate...or did somewhere along have you just lost your nerve?"

Char then raised his sword to Crete's neck at lightning speed, but didn't take Crete's head off. The blade was close enough to cut into the flesh. Darek just smiled.

"Would you kill an unarmed man? Such lack of honor, you must be mad."

"Char don't do it. Control, Char." Char began sliding his blade a bit back and forward, cutting more of Crete's neck and small traces of blood began to spill out.

"Feels good don't it? You know you can end your torment right here and now...do it...Send me home." Darek then turns around, with Char's blade still on his neck. "You had your one chance...and you blew it..."

Darek walked away, and Char followed. The two stood a good amount of distant from each other. Char readies his sword for attack, while Darek drew his sword. Crete's sword, like Char's, looked like a katana, but was modified. The blade was like a katana, but was straight and both sides of the blade was edged and razor sharp. Darek held his sword with one hand and points it at Char, as a rapier fighter would. Crete's style combines a kind of fencing and katana style at the same time.

Char held his sword with both hands and held it up to his right. Darek was standing with one side facing him. The two were still for a moment and the Char began to attack, slashing his sword at Crete, but Darek was faster and dodged the attacks. Darek slashed downward and Char's sword was deflected, and Darek made a mark on his chest. The wound was small, but it stings. Then, Darek slashed horizontally, knocking Char's sword back again, and makes another cut across his chest. Darek was faster and stronger. Char was no matched against him.

The final cut was one of Char's wrists and it made him drop his sword. Darek then kicks him and Char falls on his back. Darek points his sword to him.

"Remember this day. That you could of stopped me. You failed." Darek then takes something out of his pocket, "And just a reminder."

Darek dropped a golden cross linked on silver colored string. Char picks it up and looks at it. This cross was a gift that he gave to Lala. Darek had killed her.

_**Scene Bravo**_

_**Jacen vs. Char**_

Jacen walks around the roof of this family's castle. He felt someone calling out to him, demanding him to be here. He drew his sword and walks around. Then, he saw a figure on the other side of the roof. The figure turned out to be Char, but he was different this time. Char's long hair was no longer tied and was loose.

"Char..." Jacen stood his blade down and walks toward him. "What are you doing here?"

"...Just thinking." Char walks around a bit, "Soon we'll face Dante and the angels. The fight for the future of Earth and for the throne of our father waits."

"We don't have to do this...There must be some way to convince him to turn back. I don't want to face him...he's family. He's our brother!"

"...Even if he reverts back to what he was, he'll know that it was him that almost killed Relena. We all have choices to make...sometimes we have no choice but to accept it...God asked no man whether he accept life or not, there is no choice, you must take it...the question is how?"

Char turns around and starts to walk away; Jacen follows a bit.

"I don't understand."

"I've already made my decision." Char draws his sword and attacks Jacen with the full intend of killing him,

"What are you doing!?" Jacen blocks the attack, "Have you gone insane?!"

Char continues to attack, but Jacen was not willing to fight back. He couldn't.

"Sooner or later, we must face Dante. We can do it together." Char slashed down, but Jacen blocks and holds part of the blade with his hand to apply more pressure

"We can't do that. Only one at a time can challenge another for the right of heir. And you are the heir. You are the oldest." Jacen blocks, and counters, but was pushed aside. "You must fight him! There can only be one."

"And there will only be...one of us." That brought horror to Jacen's mind as he blocks another attack.

"You are asking me to kill you?!"

"Either way, there can only be one, one destiny to take, and ultimately one Duke of House Fanel!" Char deflects another attack and kicks Jacen back, then points his sword up and held it with both hands. "Look into your mind...and tell me if I'm wrong."

"What about Darek?! Don't you want revenge?"

"You will kill him. For me...If not, then I will kill him."

Char attacks, but Jacen repels the attack and then right after blocking another attack, he drew his straight sword and cuts at Char's right knee, causing him to fall. Jacen shoves him back.

"I won't fight you! I'll never fight you!" Jacen throws his katana onto the floor in front of Char and then stabs his other sword into the floor.

Char gets back up and then quickly attacks, slashing Jacen's torso.

"Then die!" Jacen felt the sharp blade of Char's for the first time and it stunned him for a second.

Char then used his foot to toss Jacen's katana from the floor back up to Jacen. Jacen grabs his weapon and spun around 360 and attacks. The two continued at it for a several minutes, but the match looked even. Then, Jacen moved closer to his other sword, stabbed into the floor, and picking it up, then slashing at Char's chest and then at his hand, Char fell to his knees. Jacen swings his katana up and held it high over his head, and prepares to bring it down on Char's neck, taking his head off, but Jacen hesitated.

"Do it!" Char shouted

"No...I won't." Jacen stood down.

"Fool..." Char got up, and took his sword up.

Char attacks, and Jacen crossed blades with both his swords.

"No! Not like this, Char. Stop!"

"Jacen!" Jacen fell silent, "There's no stopping it...one of us must die...You know this will happen."

"No...I won't let that happen..."

"The next move...you know what to do...If you won't kill me...I will kill you...Choose your path wisely, Jacen..."

"...Casval..."

"Goodbye, Jacen...dearest brother of mine."

Jacen and Char separate for a brief moment before executing their final moves. Jacen swung his sword around and goes for Jacen's head, but Jacen flipped his straight sword and held it down blade, blocking Char's sword. He then swung Char's katana to his right and spun around, brings his katana to bear, and sliced through Char's neck. Char managed to get one last thought through his head before eternity.

"...Lala...I'll be with you soon..." Char's consciousness faded.

Jacen knew he had done it. Tears came to his eyes as he fell to his knees,

Then, flashbacks came at his mind, but they weren't his. They were his brother's. The memories of his brother and his brother's spirit were being absorbed into Jacen, joining the others in the family within Jacen's memory. Casval's were memories of pain...of loneliness...of happiness...of pride...of love...of death.

Jacen drops his swords and starts hammering the floor with his fists in anger for what he did. He cried with all his might, but there was no turning back. It has already been decided.

_**Scene Iota**_

After Jacen and Hanson left Jerry in the dust, he ran up to try to catch up to him. When he finally saw the two's image in front of an open door, he slowed down.

"Thanks for waiting, guys." Jerry came to a stop.

The three were in a dimly lit room, and not very large. Jacen and Hanson stopped because there was someone in the middle of the room. It was a girl a little older than Jerry and Jacen, but about Hanson's age. She was holding a spear and had metal gantlets on her arms. The spear itself looks like it was metal as well. She was wearing dark black sunglasses.

"Welcome." she said. "I've been waiting for you."

"Stand aside, girl." Jacen said, "You're in my way."

"I cannot let you pass, until you defeat me."

"Very well then," Jacen moves to draw his sword, but Hanson got in front of him.

"It's good that you're angry, but don't rush, fool. Haste will cause unnecessary strain and cut your true strength in half. You go on ahead. I'll take care of this one."

Jacen nods and ran towards the girl as she was about to stop him, but he jumps over her and went out the door on the other side. Jerry follows right after.

"Hmmm, your friend seems to have a lot of confidence in you. You're a lot nicer than I thought."

"Idiot, you presume too much." Hanson slowly draws his saber, "...Besides I want to kill you myself."

"Kill me? Heh, you're a funny boy aren't you." the girl smiles a bit, "You must think your very cute to go up against me."

"Well, may I ask your name before we begin?"

"I am Sora Davion." She readies her spear.

"I'm Hanson Barron." Jerry raised his sword to attack.

"Aren't we anxious...Could it be...that you hold a grudge...because I killed all of those Wolves in London? I know you completely...your emotions betray you. You can't hide anything from me. Justice and revenge. Doesn't matter. Just remember to keep your cool."

"I see...so that's how you do it...You're not even using your telekinetic powers to read my thoughts. You can see through my physiology...by not my reason. To protect and serve that is the job of law enforcement...what the Wolves do on a global scale. Once one has accepted this role, losing life becomes a given. It would be strange to obsess over every detail it like Jacen does. The dead are at peace. When I enter their world, I may think that my duty is still no yet done. But I have no feelings of revenge to battle with. That is that I live to form my own brand of justice that of Aku, Soku, Zan...Destroy evil instantly...For the sake of my own justice alone."

Sora smiles a bit more.

"Interesting, such an opponent worthy of me..." She readies her weapon, "I shall take that hot blood of yours and bathe in it."

Hanson raised his sword over his head and points the blade towards Sora and prepares for his famous charge attack.

"I hope you can see this!" he dashes forward and stabs at her with full force, but was surprised to see that she was able to parry off his one shot attack.

"See what? Your gatotsu?" she knocks his sword away and cut loose on him with her spear, swinging it around and doing quick multiple stabs and slash attacks simultaneously. Hanson was able to dodge most of them, but fell back with a few hits, "Well, you made it out with only 4 cuts on you. Very impressive...but what's the look of utter amazement? You wonder how I was able to block your one shot kill attack in the dark with these sunglasses of mine, right. It shouldn't come to a surprise to you if you think about it."

"You should have figured it out by now." She lifts her glasses to reveal the rest of her face and she had glass eyes. There was a slash wound across where eyes were. She blinked. She had no sight at all.

"So, you're really are blind."

"Correct."

"Then, how can you see me?"

"You don't understand...I wasn't able to block your attack because I can see you. I'm very much as blind as a bat. But...like bats I have special ability. In fact my codename is nocturne. At night I am especially deadly."

"I see now. You must be one of those special units left from the black project that created Jacen."

"I am a byproduct in the creation of Jacen and Dante. With my radar like hearing, I can see you as if I have eyes. Everything is like a cluster of sound to me. The beating of their hearts tells me their emotion. The shifting of the bones and muscles tells me their attack stance. Though it's nothing special really, but it scares away most enemies without me even moving a muscle."

"Well then, I'll be the first that won't be scared by some blind bitch."

"Really? I can feel a shift in your heart as if it were in the palm of my hand. A change to uncertainty. Jacen is so much stronger than you. With him, that is a challenge. He can even turn off his heart at will or lock out his emotions that even I can't read him. You're just a small fry compared to him. Your pulse is a little quicker."

"I might have guessed from your weird attitude. You're pretty sure of yourself."

"Thanks for the informative lecture. In exchange I'll tell you about my 'eye of the heart'. It isn't super hearing like yours, but it's of a different sort. After being through so many life-or-death situations, a soldier begins to develop a sixth sense to those kinds of things. You might also call it a warrior's intuition."

"Oh? So tell me, what do you see?"

"I see another lost vengeful soul. You've gone through many battles, but never stop killing. You don't even enjoy it anymore, but just do it out of habit. And now by joining Dante, you will finally found yourself a worthy adversary to kill. You think that after killing Dante or Jacen, you'll be the best there is. With nothing else in mind." He then snaps his fingers and about half the length of Sora's spear broke apart. "Don't underestimate me."

"Very impressive...For that I'll make your death most interesting."

"Heh, a whipping dog that tucks its tail and run shouldn't bark!"

"Let's begin!"

The two charged at each other. Just as Hanson reached her, she raised her arm, and her gauntlet deflected Hanson's attack. Right when his weapon was shoved off its attack path, Sora stabs her spear forward and stabs him in the shoulder. She pulls back and jumps back a bit.

"My gauntlet deflects your charge attack and at the same time, it blocks your vision and distracts you while my spear stabs." Hanson readies another charge attack. "I see...The strength of the wolf sword, the attack refined until it becomes an ultimate killing move. "Till the end you rely on the gatotsu, but-"

Hanson attacks again, but was again blocked and deflected. Sora injuries his thigh.

_**Scene Beta**_

Jacen kept on attacking Darek, but was deflected at every attempt to strike him down. Then, Darek swung around and punched Jacen in the face, which knocked him backward and slammed him into a wall. Then, Darek struck at Jacen's face, but was blocked and attacked with his other sword and slashed at Jacen's arm. Jacen cried out in pain from the wound, and it was too big a gash to be healed so quickly.

Pushing him back, Jacen press forward at Darek, but Darek was still better and faster than Jacen, and then kicked Jacen into a wall. Jacen tried to fight back but his sword was knocked out of his hand. Darek stabbed Jacen's right lung with his own sword and then grabbed Jacen's falling sword and spear Jacen through the heart with it.

"How does it feel Jacen...to be stabbed by your own sword..."

Jacen was not able to say anything and fell to his knees, and then went silent.

"How strong you were...I'm disappointed, but it the end it was simply...too easy..." Darek then walked away.

Then Relena ran and found Jacen on the floor. She sat him but and tried to wake him, but no use. Then, Jacen woke a bit, but was barely able to keep his eyes open. From his sword was bleeding the liquid of the same toxin that got him under the first time. And now it will end his life.

"Re...Relena..." Jacen managed to say,

"Don't talk Jacen...I'm here...please don't die..."

Jacen reached for her face and touched it with his hand, and she held onto it.

"Relena...I...I've always..." But it was too late. Jacen's hand went limp and his punctured heart gave away.

"No...No Jacen, you can't die. You just can't!"

It was dark and cold inside his body. His mind fades away from the world he knew. He was dying. As the world turned black all around him, he felt a sense of regret and shame. He was dying and there is nothing he can do about it. He can feel himself growing weak and his life slipping away.

Back at EVA base, Chronos felt Jacen's life fading away, but he won't let Jacen go that easily.

"...It is not your time yet..." the old man said

Jacen then wakes up in a dark and barren void. The place lit up and he found himself floating within clouds of purple and blue. As Jacen opens his eyes he hears voices, voices of people he knows. Voices that is too familiar to him.

"Those with too much emotions could never do things right," a female voice said

"What?!" Jacen was confused a bit,

"Don't talk about yourself using someone's else's words," a male voice shouted at him but Jacen only sees blinding light.

"What purpose do you have here?" another female voice said, "To show the proof of your existence!"

"What is Jacen...why does he exist?" another female voice said

"...The proof that I am myself...I don't know..." Jacen said to himself as he looks at his hands, "I am me...but...who am I?"

Then, a rush of images floods his vision. He sees himself fighting battles, training, and killing. He sees his life flash before his eyes.

"What...is this?"

He then sees one flashback of his colony being destroyed. He sees Crete pushing him into an escape shuttle.

"So...these are all...me? Have this been the life I've taken?"

Then a bright flash consumed him and he stands in another void. It was as dark as the other was, and he can only see the dark floor he was standing on, but there were no walls, no ceilings. And then a voice from all around him spoke.

"A gathering of carbon and hydrogen...Humans. Organisms...Men… Women… Comrades..."

"What is going on?"

"What is Jacen..." the voice continued, "why does he exist?"

"And what are you...Are you my inner conscience, or just an illusion?"

"I don't know how to answer that...humans are primal organisms..."

Then, another voice stopped Jacen from saying thing else.

"Don't be confused by him Jacen..." A figure walked toward him, wearing all black, with black hair and the same blue eyes that he has.

"You're-"

"And you are not dead...not yet anyway...it is not your time,"

Then another figure appears before him that had a vague reminder of himself, and another, and another. Then it dawned on Jacen. They were he, or at least a part of him.

Back at the EVA base, Jacen's uncle Chronos was surprised at the report he was given.

"What did you say?!"

"There can be no doubt about it. Jacen carries the Memory,"

"You mean...the ancient knowledge...the spirits of our ancestors...were within him the whole time?"

"So what do we do now sir?" another one asked, "We're not getting any more readings from Jacen..."

"...He has the will of the universe behind him. So he will surely over come...the challenge called himself..."

Jacen stood before several figures that appeared before him. All has faint reminders of him.

"I...I know you all...some how," Jacen said

"Of course," one behind the others said, "Because you were us...in a sense."

"Your name...is also Jayson...Jayson Fanel,"

"That is correct,"

"And the one next to you...is Van Fanel. And the one behind him is called...Kamui,"

"As you should be called as well," Kamui said

"What?"

"I was once called that, but that name also would be given to you...for you are the next chosen one..."

"Don't be afraid, Jacen. We are all behind you...you are the one..."

"-And it is time to seize the future while it is in your grasp..."

"I...I understand now...it is not my time...I must live on...but how could I do that alone here..."

"You are never alone..." Van said

"We'll always stand with you...and also there are others outside this place to make you feel... that you are not alone."

"-Jacen! Jacen!" Relena's voice echoed through his head as she tried desperately to wake him.

"Relena?"

"You must not die. The faith of all humanity...rest solely on you now..."

Jacen then disappears and reappeared inside a cave and starts walking uphill and then he hears more voices echoing through the cave, as to both distract him and motive him.

"The ticking of time...the lives with limits..." said a voice

"You don't have what you call the ticking of time, right?" Jacen responded, "But humans have it."

Jacen climbed higher,

"From science's point of view maybe humans are nothing but primal life forms, but that's why we cherish this day, these times as we live."

"What is Jacen, why does he exist?"

"I don't know the answer to that either...but I will live on to find it,"

"That is Jacen's proof..."

"I hate to say this...but I can't live by myself...I barely live on, supported by many others that I've come to know."

"Those are comrades...valuable things..."

"That's right...they all go far out of their way, but because they're here, I can stay myself. It's no good if I lose even one of them...I no longer would be myself."

"The desires of others...Prayers. Hope."

"It's too big for me to carry, but I can't come to really give up on it. For them...When I think they'll be sad...I can't take it easy."

He then sees a light at the end on top of the endless hill.

"Worry. Doubt. Jealousy..."

"Until recently, I only thought about myself. That's why I never cared what the people around me thought. It didn't matter to me...but now I know. They're on my mind...If I'm stronger than now...If I had more power than now. I can save everyone. When I think about that, I can't ever run away. I really feel in my heart that I want to be stronger for them."

Then, a black cloud appears in front of him and blocks his path and he stumbles.

"Uh! Get out of my way!" He shouted and the cloud disappeared, "I won't run away! Even if I'm like this, there are people that believe in me...So it is for them...to protect them, I will fight on!"

"This is the circle of life. The proof of life..."

"That's right...and this is the proof that I am...Alive!"

And Jacen exists from the cave of darkness and finds himself in Space. Under him was the Earth and far off, the sun was in view as he moves with the Earth's rotation. And the others were floating around him, or more or less, they were in a standing position.

"Welcome back to the light, my son," a voice from behind

"Father?" Jacen realized and someone else appeared before his dad and was holding his dad's arm, "Mother..."

"You've conquered the darkness of yourself," his mother said, "And you have found your soul...your purpose...Your eyes are now open...open to see your destiny."

"We are all here for you..." Van said

"You must not give up..." Jayson said

"So even though it is my destiny, I can accept it anyway I want. I can be anyway I wish to be. This is myself...the 'me', that which everyone knows of. But the fate of myself is what I make of it."

"-If you see it that way, Jacen, then perhaps this world's not so bad," Van said

"The reality itself might not be bad, but I still hate myself for what I am," Jacen said

"-But it's reality that separates you and what is good and bad is equal," Jayson said

"It is only the mind that separates reality from the truth-," Kamui said

"And it is your view of reality and position that changes, and not you and your perspective," Jerry said as he appears from behind Jacen.

"-But there is only one truth that is your truth. That's your point of view that you choice to view it from-" Relena said from his left.

"That's truth, and one can't have a perspective that is far too small-" Dante said

"However, a person can only see things from the perspective they choice from," Jacen's father said

"One must learn to judge things that one must perceive from others," Jacen's mother said

"For example, sunny days make you feel good," Alex said

"-While rainy days make you feel sorrow," Max said

"If you are told this is so, then that is what you believe is so," Walter said

"Your truth can be changed simply by the way you accept it. That's how fragile the truth is for a human is," Sam said

"A person's truth is so simple, that most ignored it to concentrate of a deeper truth," Peter said

"You for example, are just not used to being liked by others," Trieze said

"You never learn how to deal with how to feel what others feel about you, and so you run away," Teris said

"But I hate myself..." Jacen said

"One who truly hates himself, cannot love, he cannot place his trust on others. You don't hate yourself. You just deny the truth," Van said

"Am I weak...am I a coward..."

"No...Only if you think it I, but if you know yourself, you can take care of yourself," Jayson said

"I hate myself...but maybe I can learn to accept what I am, and accept what I was meant to do" As he said that, his surrounding started to fade away, "I can have a greater value. I'm no more or less than myself. I am me...I want to be myself! I want to continue existing in this world! My life is worth living!"

Then his surroundings exploded away and revealed a blue sky above him and green grass below his feet. He was surrounded by his friends, his family. Everyone he knows. They all praise him.

"Well done Jacen," Jerry said

"Congrates," Carl said

"I knew you can do it," Char said

"Congratulation," Seyla said

"Nicely done, Jacen," Trieze said

"Alright, brother," Dante said

"You truly are the one." Chronos said

"You make us proud, Jacen..." Jacen's parents said at once.

"Thank you everyone...I understand now... My life. My purpose. I must live on!"

Jacen's form began to disappear in a blinding white light.

"Remember Jacen, don't ever hesitate to ask us for help...because we are your family," his mother said

"My...family..."

"You must awake now..." Kamui said, "Find the light that guides you. That will awaken you. Grasp the hand that will lead you back to the world..."

Jacen then sees a white light and it seems to draw him toward it.

"Is that the way out?" Jacen asked, "Someone...someone help me..."

"-Wake up Jacen!" Relena's voice cried out again, "Please wake up...you can't die, you can't leave us...you can't leave me..."

"...For them...for her...I must survive."

Jacen then out stretched his hand toward the light and the sounds of Relena's voice became a hand of pure light and it took a hold of him and then, more hands of light grabbed him, and pulled him into the light.

Outside, Relena started to cry.

"No, no, Jacen, you can't die..." she cried

Then, Jacen's body slowly came back to life, and started to move, and then he awakens and gasped for air. Then, his eyes closed again and he went silent one more time. Relena went close to him, but them he started to get up and then opens his eyes to look down at his sword speared into his heart, and he pulled it out. Then his wings burst out from his back, ripping the rest of his already torn shirt off as majestic white feathers covers the room. Then, something began to form in his right hand. It was a long narrow beam of light, but it then took solid form and began to take the shape of a sword. It was the Excalibur.

"The second sacred sword has been born." Jacen said. Then he heard a voice in his head.

"Take up your true sword, Kamui. Your destiny awaits you."

Jacen then looked down to see Relena and knelt down.

"Relena...thank you..."

"I'm..." she then burst into tears and embraced him, "I'm so glad you came back!"

"I will never leave you again...I promise..."

Jacen held her in his arms and the moment almost seems to last forever...but a presence got his attention.

"He's still here..." Jacen said

"What?"

"Relena, stay here...I must go."

"No, you'll just get hurt again."

"...I'll be find,"

Jacen lets her go and started to walk away.

"...Be careful Jacen..."

**Scene**

**Jacen and Crete's last battle**

Jacen walks toward a sealed door on another part of the building. Jerry caught up with.

"Hey!" Jerry looked at Jacen, seeing that he was without a shirt and his sword was still blood stained. "You alright?"

Jacen seemed to have ignored Jerry's questions, and walks forward,

"He's in here...Mwu..."

Jerry drew his sword to fight with Jacen, but Jacen stopped him before he could advance toward the door.

"Huh?"

"I'll face him alone."

Jerry gave out a sigh and sheaths his sword.

"Still so stubborn. Fine then, but I'll be right behind you if you want help." Jerry takes off his vest and gives it to Jacen, "Here...don't want you catching a cold."

Jacen wears the vest and opens the double doors to the room. The room was a huge computer storage area with shelves of computer parts. There were about say five shelves that divided the room, leaving little space to move around, but just enough for a straight on fight. Crete was on the other side of the room facing a window with his eyes closed. He opens then and turns around to see Jacen.

"I wasn't expecting you to recover so easily...or at all..."

This was really the first time Jacen was able to study the new look that Crete reflected on him. He sensed a dark aura around him. It was nothing like the first time they fought.

"Mwu...what happened to you? You've really changed...so much so that I can't believe that you are the same person I knew 4 years back. You were Mwu La Fanel; the one who helped me escape...what made you want to do this...the dark side has possessed you."

Crete began to walk toward him.

"What choice did I have? I would do anything to survive...not just that, to be the strongest of all. Anything….I have thrown away everything for myself to be like this." Crete stopped and drew his two katanas.

Then, Crete crossed his blades in an attack stance.

"Jacen Fanel...draw your sword...fight me."

Jacen readies to draw his katana but didn't. He thinks for a bit and wonders. Then Jacen stood down.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you backing down? You vowed to fight me again...are you backing down on your honor to do so?"

"No...But it is that I made another promise to someone else...I promised Murrue that I will bring you back as you were before...not as this thing I see before me. Even if I do defeat and bring you back, it would defeat my point."

"It's your choice. I'm through talking," Crete readies himself.

"Jacen, quit with the effort. This is not your cousin anymore. He's just a soldier of chaos. There's no reasoning with him."

"No Jerry, this is still hope that I can change is mind." Jacen draws his sword and readies himself. "I'll face him...But I'll hold myself back. It doesn't matter, in the state he's in, I can still defeat him. There is still a hope that I can bring him back to the way he was."

"...Then let's begin," Crete dashed at Jacen, so much so that Jerry was caught be surprised. The last time they fought, Jacen was a bit stronger, but Crete is not faster.

The two clashed swords. Jacen backs up a bit and jumps to dodge a stabbing attack and lands on top of a shelf. He ran and was followed along side by Crete. Then Jacen jumps to the other side and knocks the entire shelf over, causing a lot of computer equipments and parts to rain on Crete.

"That's a good one!" Jerry said as he found it amusing that Jacen knocked a whole shelf full of crap onto Crete.

But Crete didn't falter, but instead he slashed the entire falling shelf and all its contents into ribbons in one single moment with his swords. Jacen was amazed at this attack. It was nothing that he's seen before...or maybe he was shocked that he had seen it before...somewhere else. Jacen narrows his eyes as he backs away.

"Where have this moment happened before?" Jacen asked himself as an image of a battle in a similar situation took place. A red haired man with a sword fights another with two kodichi like weapons. "Why does this seem so familiar?"

Jacen blocks an attack that would have made a fatal blow to his shoulder.

"Good...looks like you haven't gotten any worse...I can fight with my full abilities...not like last time." Crete takes his other sword on his left and stabs at Jacen, would blocks, and then parried the attack, jumping behind him.

The last move got Jacen away with a scratch on his shoulder. Crete charged at him and crossed his blades again and then attacks in 2 different directions. First with his right hand, and then after it was parried, his left hand and then he kicked Jacen into shelf of books that was against a wall. Jacen blocks another attack, but Crete then manages a cut on Jacen's upper thigh. Then, Crete charged forward again with his left sword point forward in the thrust and his right hand sword pointing away.

"Jacen look out!" Jerry shouted,

Jacen points his sword forward and charged back, and then bends down to dodged Crete's thrust attack and spins around with his sword to hit his exposed left side. But was surprised that Crete threw his right hand sword over his shoulder and blocked it. In that same instance, Crete's right elbow came right at Jacen's face and knocked him back.

Crete looked down on Jacen with disappointment,

"Get up...They way I remembered you...you haven't put up much of a fight to accept defeat, yet...or ever. There is no meaning in defeating you as you are now. I want Nelo Angelo, the Angel of death. The one who was known as the legend? The strongest of warrior known. Your death will be the victory I give to my brothers who died fighting alongside me. For that alone, I have lived by throwing everything away."

Crete continues to look down upon Jacen, but Jacen starts to get up and supports himself with his sword.

"Even if I were to go to hell...I have no regrets. I have lived my life. I have become the strongest. I go out of my way to choice the path of chaos...Can you understand that? I want you to stand up and face me. Perhaps after defeating you, my soul will be at ease. I have achieved the peak of superiority...and now Jacen. Get up. Take up your sword and fight!"

Jacen slowly got to his feet and had such a look of shame on his face. Shame for what Crete is.

"You think you can end everything by holding the title of the strongest? Jack, how can you enter this battle with such a thought?...Murrue...Hathaway...Robin, and Bryan...None of them had wished for an end that involved your death...Alright Jack...I'll do as you wish...I've always knew that I have to fight this battle, but in the deepest corner of my heart I never wanted to defeat you because of the tragedy of the four who died...but now I see that such attitude will never your conscience...you'll have you wish. I'll use all my strength to defeat you. However...you have to fight me as I am now. You fight Jacen Fanel."

"...You'll use all your strength, but you don't want to kill me? Is that it?"

"Yeah..."

"More empty words..." Crete took the sword on his left hand and with one swoop; he destroyed a shelf that was next to him, "It is impossible to fight with all your might, yet still care for your opponent's life. In ever sword fight, a life is dealt. This is a battle to decide the strongest! To settle this, one of us must live and the other must die! I've always trained on the razor's edges between life and death and I've sacrificed everything I have for this! I want satisfaction! Stop chopping logic! Fight with your heart and resign yourself to kill me!"

Jacen wipes away some blood on his lip.

"You say you've trained on the razor's edge. So have I...I know what it is like to be that way." Crete is taken aback. "I've learned from my master and defeated him, regaining a part of myself without reverting to the killer within me."

"More sophistry-"

"If you want to know if it is or not, fight me and see..."

"Then...let's finish this."

The two charged. Crete crosses his two swords and scissors them across Jacen's neck.

"Gokou Juuji!" Crete said, and right away Jacen recognized that attack.

"This move...it can't be." Jacen remembers the same scene from a flashback of a memory that didn't belong to him. Jacen followed the memories of that moment and acted accordingly as he predicted the next move. Jacen leaps back, "Ryuushousen!"

Jacen struck upwards with his sword, deflecting the attack. Crete falls backwards as Jacen leaps above him. Then, Jacen brought his sword down and struck again downward. In his mind, he remembers.

"Ryuutsuisen!" Jacen said in his mind as he remembers an attack that he never remembers learning, but he did it and connected with Crete's swords. Crete blocks by crossing his swords above him. He falls to his knees; Jacen then lands in front of him.

There were wounds on both sides of Jacen's neck and he holds the wound with one hand to stop the bleeding.

"Still think I'm chopping logic?"

"It's a little soon to be gloating. It was by a narrow margin that the arteries in your neck would have been cut. Then the tables would have been turned."

Then, it almost seemed that it wasn't Jacen at all that was talking to Crete. The voice was similar, but someone else was talking in his place. Jacen opens his eyes again, but this time they were yellow.

"Yes, that's true...but that narrow margin was the difference between me and you." Again Crete was taken aback by this, "When I was faced with life or death, when I decided that come what may...I decided that I would hold onto life...at that moment, I drew upon a different strength and mastered the ultimate technique. The will to live is stronger than anything. In my time as Nelo Angelo, I've committed many crimes that I cannot atone for...after that I thought it doesn't matter whether I live or die, locking away my heart...But now, I will hold all life sacred...and will never loose the will to live again...Jack...you said you came to throw it all away, but that is the easy way out. With the sword, you're strong. But in your heart, you're weak."

"What are you getting at?"

Jacen sheaths his sword again,

"Hathaway. Robin. Bryan. The most loyal of brothers met their noble deaths...I understand your wanting to offer them glory as proof that they were the best. But it makes you weak! Jack! That noble goal is just an excuse! A crutch for your weaknesses...It's not _for_ them, it's _because_ of them you're wielding the sword of a murderer! They're not to blame...for all the wrongs that you let your sword commit!"

Crete was shocked to hear this from Jacen; a person that he would think was like himself. In a way he was right, but Jacen was someone else.

"You...You...Shut up!" He backhands Jacen with the butt of his sword.

"That fact that you so quickly deny it is the proof of the truth."

Crete hits him again with his other sword.

"What the hell would you know about it?"

"I might not know much, but I know that because of your goal of winning the title of strongest, your true self lies dormant. You're running from reality."

"Shut your mouth!" Crete kicks him into a wall.

"By doing this, if you stop thinking, you can blot out your guilt over their deaths. I know all that,"

"You're wrong!" Crete kicks Jacen in the stomach. "But no matter what you do."

Jacen was kicked aside again. Just as Crete was about to hit Jacen again, Jacen said one more thing,

"Your brothers...will never rest in peace!"

Crete stops. Jerry observes from the distant.

"_It's working. The pain of having your heart hollowed out by jeers, and the pain of having to jeer a man you refuse to recognize as your enemy . . . It's more painful for both of them than when they were hitting each other."_

"Mwu, you...no, your weakness is making it their fault. You've turned them into evil spirits."

Crete raised his sword to strike him, but as he did, Jacen catches the sword with both hands clapped together. Blood runs down to the floor as they stare each other.

"I don't know if you know this...but Murrue had taken on the role as head of your House. After you left, she took on the responsibilities to protect your family and House."

"...Murrue is a strong girl. I don't particular like her involvement in this, but she'll do fine without me."

"She is your betrothed! A friend of you since your childhood! And you left her alone...Then, what you don't know that this ' strong girl' wept when I promised to bring you back? No matter how strong she is, she's only human. She must have been desperate, in the midst of a harsh reality. There's no one else in the world that can honestly answer for those questions of hers and dry her tears...Or are you still trying to run away from reality, Jack! Are you going to pretend you have to prove you're the strongest for those brothers of yours so you can run away in death! Look into your heart! What happened to the pride that you used to have! You allowed time to stop back at Giaea, but you've got to let it start again, before it's too late you've got to wake up!"

Crete thought in his head and registers what Jacen said to him. He remembers his brothers again.

"Hathaway...Robin...Bryan..."

They pause for a long moment. Then Crete punches Jacen in the stomach with his free hand. Jacen staggers back and Jerry steadies him.

"Jack..."

Crete looked away from them for a moment.

"I can't finish this without settling our fight."

Jacen almost smiled.

"Settling things is nothing new to me..."

Crete turned around and the aura from his eyes changed.

"This isn't good Jacen. He's eyes are different."

"I see it too...I remember. This is what he used to be like. (Thinking)-This is the one whom my father recognized, who those brothers of his looked up to and that the one Murrue loved...Jack Fanel..."

Crete lifts his swords up again. Then holds them backhanded.

"Win or lose, I will hold no ill feelings..."

"Yes I agree...this will be our last fight..." Jacen readies to draw his sword again.

Jerry watches the fight and begins to sweat from the heat.

"This is it." Jerry thought, "Their last fight. Crete's holding his sword backhanded. If I remembered correctly, there was once a technique that involves the use of two Japanese swords backhanded. It was a very powerful attack, but I can never remember the name of it correctly. What was it called? Jacen's already taken two cuts to the neck. Any faltering could be deadly. In response he's taking a battou-jutsu stance . . . I don't know what he'll use, but if Crete jumps blind into an unknown attack, he's sure to lose ...Whatever happens, neither of them can counterattack. It's a perfect stalemate..."

Crete thinks in his head and reflects on himself.

"I'm so sorry...my brothers...In the end as Jacen said for your sake my soul was lost in a blind alley. Maybe I was a fool, saying it was all because of you...But win or lose, it ends here. No...I'll finish this with a victory."

"This is it," Jerry said, "I can feel it coming."

Then, tension broke as Crete charged forward, crossing his blades over his head and then brings them down.

"(Thinking) _First attack--I'll strike left! Targeting the opposite of the battou-jutsu's base point. The back of the neck! _Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!"

Jacen draws his sword and thinking. He remembers a saying that was said to him.

"The will to live is absolutely essential...live on Jacen. That way you can use your full strength without reverting to the man slayer within." the voice of Trieze said to him

"It's not just me and Laura, everyone wants you to come back safely," Relena's voice said to him, "We all are behind you. So you see..."

Then, Jacen finishes the statement.

"...So you see...in the end there is nothing for me to fear-" after that instance, Jacen drew his sword at last with a final attack, "This is...Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu...AMAKAKERU RYUU NO HIRAMEKI!"

Jacen strikes spectacularly, sending Crete flying in the air. Crete fell and landed on his back. There was some blood from the attack. It was then realized that Jacen had cut off Crete's forearm as a result of the attack. Crete is now lying on the floor, barely conscious, with a huge gash across his chest. Not to mention the severed arm, but the wound was healing and the bleeding stopped.

"Once again...that was paper thin margin..."

"Well...if you ask me...that paper was pretty thick."

"Can you stand?"

"Well," Crete lifts up his arm that was half gone, with the other half lying next to him, still holding his sword. "As you can see, not just yet...I don't feel anything. I think my body had gone to the point where it can no longer feel pain...that was Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki was it not?"

"What?" Jacen himself didn't really know what kind of attack he had executed. The technique just came to him by memory as if he knew it all along.

"It was the succession technique of a lost form of sword fighting style, Hiten Mitsurugi. Who knew that you had it in you the whole time?"

"I don't understand..."

"You'll find the truth behind your powers sooner or later...go...I'll catch up..."

Jacen sheaths his sword and walked out with Jerry following.

_**Scene Delta**_

"So the Alliance has asked us to aid then in taking care of these terrorists?"

"Yes, sir,"

As the soldier walked away, a dark voice interrupted the silence.

"Only humans would have the voracity...for watching their fellow man being killed." Jacen said as he appears from the shadows, "Jonah..."

"What can I do for you, Jacen?"

"For 'instant Super Soldiers', this magnum is sufficient," Jacen said as he took out his gun, "...however...I want something more powerful..."

"I know of a weapon that would suit you perfectly. Until I get it please be patient..."

"Heh...I look forward to it..." Jacen said as he leaves.

"Jacen..." Trieze said

"...I can't help you...All I know of is the world of death. This alternate world created by humans...is beyond me..."

"My world is your world..." Trieze responded.

Jacen turned around and bowed a bit.

"And a good evening to you, Trieze."

_**Scene Eta**_

Then the whole place went out and the emergency lights kicked in. Jacen, who was hanging onto the ceiling like a spider, dropped down to the floor.

"...Just what is so fun in exposing your dirty face to the world?" Jacen asked

"Who are you?"

"Does having an audience for your sins make you feel like your something special...does it make you proud...heh, pathetic..."

"You bastard! How dare you annoy me!" Mark shouted as he drew his gun and aimed at Jacen.

"I can only pity such a thing. You are the lowest form of humans I've ever seen...A type that is reduced to a spectacle for human enjoyment..."

Then, Mark fired his gun several times, but despite the fatal wounds the bullets did, Jacen was unaffected by the shots, nor showed signs of pain at all. Jacen then drew his own gun.

"Well it seems that I am also in service of humans...at least we have one thing in common-" Jacen said and pulled the trigger to his gun and blew a hole into Mark's head.

_**Scene Gamma**_

As Jonah walked into the room, he was carrying two rather large suitcases.

"I thank you for waiting, Jacen. I assure you will be very please..."

Jonah opened the smaller case to reveal a special looking gun.

"Hmmm, nice..."

"The semi-automatic tactical battle gun, 14mm Predator. 300mm in length and weighing 20lbs, 8 round magazines...too much gun for any ordinary human to handle...Instead of your Magnum's modified rounds, this gun uses exclusively manufactured 14mm armor-piercing rounds, and explosive ammo..."

Jacen picks the gun up and loads the magazine.

"Bullet casing?"

"Macadmium processed copper/lead casings..." Jacen slams the magazine into the gun with a click.

"Charge compound?"

"NNA9 Marvell chemical cartridges..." Jacen then cocks the gun.

"The bullets...are they explosive or Mercury?"

"Oh, they are Mercury incendiary rounds...this gun has enough power to sever limbs...And the mercury of the bullet would slowly poison the person that was shot."

"It's perfect Jonah..." Jacen aims the gun at the wall.

"I'm glad you like it..."

_**Scene--**_

In a warehouse district, a rebel group that was against the Alliance hides from sight. There were dozens of them, perhaps a few hundred, fully armed. The leader looks out through a broken window. He sees the war tore city that surrounds the structure. Then, a rebel lookout came running into the room.

"It's the military and police! They've come!" the guy shouted, out of breath

The leader of the group stands up, with a look of determination.

"You all know what to do." the leader said and he cocks his shotgun.

Everyone else scrambled for their weapons and prepares to defend themselves.

Outside, APC's and SWAT transports surrounds the building. Soldiers rushed out and positioned themselves. The leader raised a megaphone up.

"Attention...If you surrender quietly, we won't harm you!" but the only answer he got was gunshots. "Damn it! All units fire at will. Kill them all."

The soldiers fully armored with protective masks and heavy high caliber weapons press forward. The shots from the rebels had little effect from the armored troops and their shots were terrible anyway. The soldiers broke open the barricaded entrance doors and shot the first people with see, regardless if they were going to surrender or not.

Outside again, a white sedan pulled up. From the car came out two young men, about 16 years of age each. One wore a long black jacket that was unbuttoned and was flapping with the wind. The other that was the driver was Jacen. He wore a long black trench coat that was buttoned up. The coat reached down passed his knees and to his ankles.

The two entered the building. Most of the areas were already taken. They two reached a corridor, where about six soldiers stands and waits for them.

The squad leader was receiving a communicate from HQ.

"Be advised that the Specials are sending two agents to assist you." the squad leader heard from HQ.

"Roger that." The squad leader greeted them as they walked up to him. The commander was a bit surprised to see two young adults walking up to him. They held up their wallets with their ID cards, and the commander addressed them as higher-ranking officers.

"Sir, a number of the rebels have entrenched themselves behind this door. This is the only door out. We believed that there are about 20 in here."

"Jacen?" Jacen's partner said

"I'll go. You stay out here Viktor...captain," Jacen said to the squad leader, "When the door goes down, destroy the lights out here."

"Right," the squad leader orders his troops in position,

The soldiers point their guns at the hinges and doorknob of the closed door. Jacen drew two long black handguns, concealed within his hips under his coat. He flicks the safety off from both guns, and pulls the hammer of each gun back, but kept them pointing down.

There was a short pause, and Jacen started to run at full speed toward the door. When he reached it, he jumped and kicked it. The soldier with their guns pointed at it, fire, and breaking the hinges that kept the door standing and Jacen knocked the door down. The room was pitched black. He knelt down and rides the door like a skateboard as gunfire came at him. He the stops in the middle of the room and his forces outside cut the lights. Jacen stood up in the darkness.

There were movements all over the small room. Sounds can be heard, but it was too dark to tell. The rebels whispered to each other about the intruder that bust into the room, wonder did they put him down.

"Hey did we get him?" one whispered,

"You see that guy?"

"Damn it's fucking dark in here."

"Shut up! Listen!"

There was a disturbingly long pause in the room. It was too dark for even for the rebels to see each other, even if they were really close. The silence was broken from the automatic fire from Jacen's guns. First firing with his arms crossed and then, it went dark for a second before it brighten up from the lights of the gunshots, with Jacen firing in two new direction, with each change in arm positions aiming in different directions to where a rebel is and killing them in pairs at a time, before moving his arms to another position and shot another pair. His movements were lightning fast. The rebels didn't even had a chance to return fire before Jacen somehow pinpointed their positions and took them out. As Jacen fires every single shot, he never moved into another place in the room. He was standing there in the middle the whole time.

When he stopped firing, the room went dark again, and the ends of his guns stared to glow with light from overheating, and then cool down. The troops outside moved in to check if there were any survivors, but Jacen left no one alive. Jacen empties his guns, flicking a switch and letting his empty magazines fall to the ground.

The soldiers, though most of them were used to seeing these kinds of people do this, they were shocked at the scene and the kid's skills. He never got a shot on him.

Jacen walked out with his partner. His face was a cold as ice as the two walked around to check the place. It was a slaughter. No one was left alive. They then walked back outside and they got into their car and drove off.

_**Scene**_

It was very dark outside. Jacen drove his sedan into an old warehouse area. He stops and gets out. He then opens his trunk and there was some guy in a military uniform tied up in there. The man was gagged and was struggling with his bonds.

"Well general, this is where we say goodbye." Jacen said, "They'll be coming soon and my business with them will be settled."

As Jacen was about to carry the general out, when an Alliance patrol team came up to him. A military truck flashed its bright headlights at Jacen. The group didn't know who he was. Jacen slammed the trunk first.

"Step away from the car!" someone on big speakers shouted, "Step away from the car! This is your final warning!"

Jacen calmly step away and held his arms apart a bit.

"Identifications," the patrol leader asked

"Specials guard," Jacen stated, but the strict Alliance soldiers didn't care for what he said.

"Identifications!" The patrol captain demanded again.

"...It's in my coat." Jacen said, and then remembered that he took off his coat and placed it next to the general.

"Where is your coat?"

"It's...in my car."

"Check the car!"

"You don't have to do this." Jacen said, "You're wasting my time Captain."

A soldier checks the car for anything, but Jacen knew they would find nothing in there. As they looked, Jacen observes careful, his surroundings and the soldiers. There were at least ten soldiers. Three of them, including the captain of the group were riding motorcycles, and on the truck was the rest, with one driving, one sitting in the passenger side and the rest in the back, who did not come out yet. He looks at the weapons they were carrying. The captain was carrying a machine gun. A new model MP-5. The two others that rode with the captain on their cycles were armed with short barrel, 12-gauged shotguns, fitted with flashlights. The shotguns had handgrip pumps. The others in the truck would most likely have heavy caliber weapons; G-36's no doubt, which was a standard rifle in the Alliance military of Europe for their high powered rate of fire.

"Keys to the trunk." the captain asked.

"Look, you're making a big mistake here-" but his keys were taken from his hands. The captain threw them to the soldier and he began to open the trunk. "Look, my name is Jacen Fanel; I'm an elite soldier of the Specials!"

"Wait!" the captain ordered to the soldier, who was about to open the trunk. The soldier stopped, with the trunk only partially opened.

The captain points his flashlight to Jacen's face and sees him clearly,

"Stand down soldier" The captain shouted to the soldier near the trunk, "...Sorry, sir. I didn't recognize you."

"Don't worry; you were just doing your job."

The Captain took Jacen's keys back and was about to give it to him. Jacen sighs in relief.

"We'll escort you back to the base."

"That's alright, I-" Jacen took a hold of his keys and was about to pull it from the captain, until a sound came from Jacen's car.

"What was that..."

"I don't know,"

"It sounded like it came from the trunk."

"That's impossible, there's nothing in it."

"Then if you don't mind us checking if no one is trying to stowaway into your car."

"Uh...look, just give me back my keys, and I'll be on my way." Jacen tries to pull his keys away, but even though he could, the captain pulls them back. "You don't have to do this captain."

But the guy ignored him and opens the trunk.

"Oh great..." Jacen said to himself as the guy opened his trunk and sees the general in there.

"Get down on your knees!" the captain shouted and his troops follows out.

The two soldiers with shotguns to Jacen's left and right points at his face, demanding for him to get down.

"On the ground now!" one of the soldiers shouted.

Jacen just shakes his head in disbelief.

"Comply!" the other soldier shouted

The captain was impatience of Jacen not complying with his command.

"Damn it! Shoot him! Shoot him now!" the captain ordered.

Then, with quick motion, he punches each of the shotguns pointing at him with the palm of his left hand and the back of his right hand. The force of his punch knocked the guns away from the soldiers and spun the weapons around. Jacen grabbed the spinning guns, and points them back at the soldiers he disarmed.

"Oh fuck!" the soldier to his left said

"Shit!" the one to his right said as their guns were pointed at them.

Jacen then pulls the triggers, killing the two soldiers. The patrol captain was surprised at what he just saw.

"What?!" he said as Jacen pulls the shotguns he just got back toward him and pushes them back out so that he cocked both of them at the same time. "Oh shit! Shoot him! Shoot him!"

The patrol team open fire on him, but Jacen turned around and shot the shotguns at the nearest soldiers. Then, from the sleeves of his long shirt, a gun came sliding down it and into his hand. Jacen turned around to face the captain and fired at him, avoiding his shots, and killing him. Then, from the truck, more soldiers came rushing out to combat the unexpected foe. Jacen summoned another gun form his other sleeve and flicks it into automatic mode.

Jacen ran toward a crate and flipped backward, but moving forward at the same time. As he was upside down for a split second, he fired his guns in opposite directions to his left and right, killing two more soldiers. There were about six soldiers left and they surrounded him. Jacen landed in the middle of them and crossed his arms to shoot at the ones to his sides, then quickly changed the positions of his arms, with one pointing to his front right and another to his front left. Then, he spun around very quickly to kill the ones behind him and spun back forward. He was moving forward in one motion as he did this. Shooting at precise angles of fire, Jacen calculate the exact placement of his enemies. The speed of Jacen moving forward between the soldiers at such close range, gave the soldier little time to lift up their rifles to aim at him. Jacen turns around to fire, then spun around again, and fire. Shooting with both arms crossed, and then with both arms pointing back, he fired at the ones behind him.

Jacen then stops and had his arms pointed forward, and his hands in a traditional martial arts position. His wrists were together, making one of his hands on top of the other. He had one gun pointing up and the other pointing downward.

He looks around and sees that everyone in the patrol unit was killed.

SCENE

Jacen himself was tired from the day, but he wanted to give Relena her space and not be impolite. So he sat down next to his bed and dozed off. In his dream, he slowly remembers one of many battles that he fought. It was one that took place a year ago. Even though he was only 15 years old, he was the best soldier the world has ever seen in a youth as such. His abilities with the sword out matched the guns that he fought against. This young boy and his sword defeated the advance modern weapons of the era.

In Jacen's dream.

The streets of the city were quiet. The wind blew across the empty streets. It was midnight, and was the day where another conflict was about to break out. A rebel group against the Alliance. Jacen was sent in as a spy and infiltrate the group, gain their trust and destroy them from the inside out. But the Alliance had a different approach. These were one of many times when OZ and the Alliance work separately. Jacen was told to take care of anything that was in the way of his mission. Though he was with OZ, he never considered the Alliance as allies.

The Alliance sent in a special ops group called the Shadow Wolves. They were the elite of the Alliance troops, skilled with infiltrations. They were the modern day ninjas. They were a very well known group of soldiers throughout the world, and can be recognize by their symbol that they were, which is a black circle with a wolf head in the center.

The rebel group was inside one of the buildings, planning their next moves. There were about six men inside. The leader was a middle-aged man, with brown hair and had an eye patch on his left eye.

"So we head off next week. Our forces will attack there at point A first, then the second wave will come it." the leader of the group said,

Then, one of the rebel scouts ran up the stairs to the room, where the leaders were. He opens the doors-

"Hey boss!" the scout shouted

"What?!" the leader turned and sees the scout, but he was already dead by the looks of him.

"It's...it's the Shadow Wolves..." the man's face was bloody, and he fell to the ground, but when he did, he revealed that there was someone behind him. A man about 20+ years old.

This man was holding up a sword that looked Chinese in design. It was called the Yanling sword. It has a sharpened damascus steel blade which includes a blood grove that runs partially down the length of its curved blade. It has a ray skin handle with brown leather wrap offset the look of the blade giving it an elegant appearance and feel. The tsuba and pommel are bronze with copper and brass highlights.

The others were holding many different types of light swords, so that their melee weapons matched their skills, which include sabers, scimitars, rapiers, and katanas. The leader of the rebel group gets up from his chair.

"You people came earlier than we expected, but it's too late, now. The revolution will start soon and this era will come to an end!"

The leader of the wolves smiles.

"That maybe so, but I believe of a future where evil people like you will not rule it. Your cause is just, but you people are not. You stink of injustice. And the code of the Shadow Wolves must be carried out. Slay all evil!"

The rebel leader takes out his gun, but he was not fast enough, for the wolf leader struck first, slashing across the rebel leader's chest, killing him. The other rebels soldiers drew their guns, but did not have enough time to fight back as the other wolves attacked, spilling their blood on the walls.

As the entire place burns from fires caused by the Alliance troops in a raid, some of the rebels got away. One man was carrying another. He looks at his ruined headquarters.

"Damn those bastards Alliance." then their path was blocked by some of the Shadow wolves, "Shit! Is this the end for me?"

Then, a voice from the shadows from behind them spoke out.

"Leave them to me guys." the voice was of a teen. Then rebel soldier looks back and sees who it is.

"It's you Jacen!" the rebel was a bit relieved to see a kid. This reaction puzzled the Alliance soldiers. They see that shooting unarmed men they were order to kill was not as fun as chopping them up, so their guns were set aside and their swords were drawn.

"Go...I'll handle these pieces of garbage," Jacen said in a calm dark tone of voice. As said before, though the Alliance and OZ are of the same side at the time, Jacen never considered them allies, and if he shows his true colors now, it would blow his cover.

Jacen looked at his enemies, straight on, and waits as his rebel friends limps away. The Alliance wolves stood before him, swords drawn.

"Who do you think you are kid?!" one of them shouted. "Do you think you, a little boy, can defeat us, the Wolves of the Alliance?"

"Wolves..." Jacen smirked a bit; "You people are more like dogs than wolves..."

"You dare insult us, boy! For that we won't hold back!" The wolf in the center of the five others shouted as he raised his sword to attack.

"I'm glad..." Jacen said quietly to himself, "I won't pity you then."

Jacen walks forward, toward them, and then threw his jacket outward, and revealed his sheathed sword. He then runs forward and draws it in a swift move that slices the first one in the torso, without so much of a fight. Jacen then runs forward and attacks the rest, dodging their slashes and chops and counters. He attacks another, and chops off his hand, and then while his opponent was down, he spins around and cuts of the guy's head. Only one was left and he cowers back in fear.

"What...what is he?" but he did not get an answer, but instead he got the point of Jacen's sword stabbed through his head. Jacen pulls out and wipes away the blood with a cloth.

He heard a clapping sound from behind him, and looks back to see one of the leaders of the Wolves.

"Very impressive kid...Tell me, who taught you how to fight like that? Such skills I have never seen even in the pack..." the man had a katana at his side and stand ready to fight, "This is great. I've finally found a worthy opponent."

"Wait-" another one of the leaders walks up and interrupts. "This guy...is mine. I, the leader of the 3rd squad of the Shadow Wolves, Hanson Barron."

He pulls his Yanling sword back, and gets into a stance with his legs bent and his right hand forward, parallel to his blade, leading it off. His left hand, holding the sword, was lowered a bit so his arm was parallel to his shoulders. Then, he charged Jacen, who responded by charging as well. The two got up close and clashed.

But before the fight could continue, Jacen awoke. He looks out into the room and sees through the window, that it was raining.

_**Scene**_

In an office at the Specials' headquarters, Trieze sits with his fellow officers to discuss about the problems that are going on today.

"There is a riot in Germany that is going on as we speak." one of the officers said, "They are beginning to get violent, but the only throw bottles and rocks at us."

"Bottles filled with gasoline and other explosive materials, and rocks that are burning hot and sharp. This can be very dangerous." Trieze said

"But they have not shown their true colors. We must have a reason to push them back with force!"

"What if they were armed?" Trieze asked.

"But our Intel reports nothing of them being armed."

"But if they were armed, then the military and police will have a reason to fight back with extreme prejudice." Trieze had his hands together and his elbow on the table. "If the rebels do have firearms, then the military will have no choice. It would be a massacre."

"Hmmm, I see where you are going Trieze." the head officer said, "Though it will lead to another rebellion, half of them will be too scared of our power. We must strike them before they strike us! We must make them fear us."

"Then it is agree." the officer to Treize's right said, "Well dispatch weapons to the rebel forces. How many agents will we send to infiltrate into their group so they can acquire arms?"

"I've already sent reinforcements to the place of the riot." Trieze said,

"How many agents?"

"...One..." Trieze smiled

"One?"

Location: Berlin, Germany.

Time: Midnight.

The streets were filled with thousands of protesters. The police and military forces were hard pressed to hold the enemy back.

Within the riot a figure wearing a cloak walks in between the rioters. He was dropping guns into their pockets and some on the ground. He worked fast and went into the center of the group. He bent down and removed his backpack, then placed it on the floor. He then gets up and walks toward the center.

Looking above, he saw a small flare from the east. That was his signal to begin. He took out three grenades and held them in between the fingers of his left hand, with each fingers grasping onto a pin. When he throws them, the fingers will pull the pins of the grenades. He took out a silenced pistol in his right hand and flicks the safety off.

"These fools of justice think they can make such a difference in this world," the boy said in his head, "I truly pity them and their efforts."

The kid heard a noise in his left ear. In his left ear was a small headset for only one ear. He heard the voice of his commander.

"Jacen...you may proceed with the operation." Treize's voice said

"Yes sir." Jacen began to walk a bit faster toward the front of the group.

When he reached the front he stops and jumps back. He throws the grenades toward the police forces in three different directions. Then, as the grenade fly, he aims his gun at police forces and fires, taking out several of them before he ran out of ammo and hitting the ground from the jump. He got back up and ran out of the crowd and as he just got out, his backpack explodes in the middle of the protesters. Bodies went flying from the horrific blast. The police and military forces advance toward the group, with orders to take them out and shoot if necessary.

Jacen gets back up and brushes off some dust. Then walks away. From the alley, the echoes of the screams behind him can be heard.

_**Scene **_

_**"Jacen Vs Dante finale"**_

Jacen walk toward his family castle again. His mind was clouded with visions of the past and some of the future. He can see all around him, events that took place before his time. As he walked, the images of the people in his mind stared at him as he walked passed them, as if they were really there. It began to rain as he approached his home. He walked into the courtyard and saw Dante strolling toward him. Dante was holding a Masamune with his left hand and on his back was the Excalibur sword.

Jacen's clothes were soaked as the rain became heavier, but he didn't care about that. He carried his family sword on his left hip and on his back was his sister's sword, the straight sword. He will fight Dante, but he didn't want to kill him. Even though he took the life of their sister.

Dante stopped at a reasonable distant away from Jacen, about a few meters away.

"Jacen, welcome home..." Dante said with a smile on his face. "I've been waiting..."

Jacen didn't answer him. Dante looked around at the vision like surroundings that was around the two. The ruined areas of the castle were now given the illusion that they were repaired and everywhere around them were as they were 5 years ago.

"You like what I done to the place..."

Then, Jacen ended his silent treatment.

"We end this here, Dante..."

"...Of course we do...I've seen it...We both know that it is I that will be the one in the end..."

The two stood for a moment and then they charged at each other with full force. Dante drew his Masamune and swung it around, as he grew closer to his target. Jacen kept his hand on his sword's handle, but didn't draw it until the last moment. When the two collide, Jacen drew his sword and clashed with Dante's. Attack-Block-Counter, that's all there is to it in sword fighting for these two. They continue to clash for no reason at all. But they fight for the future of the human race. The fate of the entire human race rest in either one of these two.

Jacen attacks from above with another slash, but was blocked, and then defends against an attack from his right. Dante was a bit farther away from Jacen, since his sword required wide slashes and was longer than Jacen's sword.

The two then came together again and deflected each other's swords away from their targets, but then, they readied fists to attack and they two hit each other at the same time. The force of each blow was so strong that both were blowback. Jacen flew backward and flipped, landing safely on the ground, while Dante lost his balance and slammed into the concrete floor, creating a small valley as he slide on the ground. He got up and grew anger at it, then jumps up and took flight. His white wings tore through the back of his shirt and he flew at great speeds at Jacen. Jacen did the same, bringing out his pure white wings from his back and jumped up at Dante.

The two clashed in the air with such force, that they caused a sonic boom. The force of the blast sent a shockwave against the surrounding areas. Glass windows and weaker structures cracked and shattered to the power of the two clashes.

The two were flying up and fighting at the same time, punching, kicking and slashing as they fly higher into the air. Then, Dante flipped around and grabbed Jacen's leg and threw him into a wall of the castle and Jacen crashed through the building and into a large room.

Jacen got back up and saw Dante coming toward him with his sword pointed forward for a stabbing attack, but Jacen jumped into the air and dodged the attack. Dante flew around a bit and landed on the ground of the room. Jacen readies to attack again and charged. Dante charges as well, and the two crossed blades but with such force that they were thrown back again. Dante flew back and rolled on the wooden floors, while Jacen went through a wooden pillar, and would of continued flying if a wall didn't stop him. The wall behind him had many cracks on it, but Jacen was not worried about what other new damages that he and Dante do to their former home. Jacen had blood coming from his mouth from the impact, and wipes some off.

"It appears that I've underestimated your skills, brother," Dante said, "...but are you still holding back? You know you can't beat me the way you are now."

Jacen got back up and spit out some blood in his mouth and gets into an attack stance again. Jacen held his sword to the side with one hand and then drew the straight sword from his back. He held both swords with one hand, with his katana pointed back and down. His straight sword's blade was pointing to his left and he moved his index finger to gesture Dante to advance, who smiled.

"If you insist..." Dante readies his Masamune and attacks, but was blocked and countered from Jacen. He was not able to keep with the renewed speed of his brother.

Dante blocked an attack from his side that came from Jacen's straight sword, but the blade was heavier than the katana, and it took him more effort to block the attack, but when he blocked the attack from the straight sword, Jacen attacked with his katana from the right and managed to connect, wounding Dante's shoulder. The attack sent Dante flying to his right and into a pillar. Jacen attacked right after Dante got back up from the attack and defended from both of Jacen's swords.

Jacen had his swords crossed when he attacked, and then pulls one of the swords away and jump kicked him, knocking him back again, and then attacks with his swords. Dante blocked the attack, but was then thrown off balance. Jacen stabbed his straight sword into the floor and used the sword as a pole to help him jump and slashed from above. Dante blocked again, but then his sword was deflected and he was wide open. Jacen attacked and slashed Dante's left cheek.

Dante touched his cheek and sees his own blood and was a bit shocked that Jacen was able to hit him, but before he could recover, Jacen's heel came flying at his face. Dante tried to recover from the last attack, but before he was able to, Jacen took his straight sword back up. Jacen took up both his swords and then smacked Dante's chest, sending him flying through a wall.

Dante flew and then went through some trees and poles before he stopped. Jacen looked out of the hole he just made and sees Dante getting up. Dante jumped up again at Jacen, who also flies toward him. The two slammed together in the middle of the area and caused another sonic boom.

The two again flies up and fight at the same time. Both were spinning in the air and continued to fight each other, going at each other's throats. When they flew almost to the top of the colony walls, Dante kicked Jacen back and flies to a safer distant to recover. Jacen stops himself from flying away and then charges back at Dante, and then starts to kick him a few times. One last kick knocked Dante's Masamune from his hand and another kick into his face, causing him to fly backward. But Dante regained his bearings and then drew the Excalibur from his back. He swung his new sword around and charged toward Jacen again, who responded in kind. The two were like comets in the sky, flying at great speeds because of their physic powers and wings.

The two clashed one more time in the sky and caused a flash of lightning to occur at the center. When the light from the bolt stopped, Jacen started to fall from his position. Dante smiled an evil smile in triumphant. He then flies down on Jacen and stabs his torso. With that, the two started falling from the sky at great speeds. Jacen looked down and sees that the ground approaches, and then at the last moment, he punched Dante, and flipped him around, causing Dante to hit the ground first.

The impact of the two created a large crater on the ground, but Dante was up again and Jacen was faced up on the floor. Jacen struggled to get up and started to stand on his knees. Dante taunts him for a moment while looking down on his brother.

"Why? What...what are you doing, Jacen. Why get up? You're defeated." Jacen still continues to get up, but he was hurt badly. The wound on his torso slowly healed, but not fast enough. "Could it be that you are really fighting for something other that your own survival? Can you tell me-do you even know? Is it peace or is it Justice? Freedom? Truth, or could it be for Love? Illusions Jacen, nothing more. Just simple imaginations of the mind. All this is as real as this illusion that we call life, but...only a human mortal can invent something as pathetic as love."

Jacen slowly got on his feet and stood up with his eyes close, trying to get a grasp of his surroundings again. He held his katana with both hands.

"Why? Why must you keep on going?!" Dante was getting frustrated of the infinite questions that plagued his find.

Jacen opened his eyes and they weren't red anymore, but blue.

"Because I choose to." Jacen looks at Dante with determination in his eyes.

"You!" Dante ran up to Jacen, and slashed him across the face, but was blocked. Then Jacen ducked and swung his sword up at Dante and hit him in the jaw.

The two crossed their swords again, and then Jacen saw the straight sword on the floor right under his foot, and he flicked it up with his foot. Then he deflected Dante's sword and switched weapons, replacing his katana with the straight sword. Just as he grabbed it, Jacen swung it hard at Dante, and cut deep in his through. Dante staggers a bit and holds his neck and tries to scream out, but he was bleeding from the mouth. Jacen then lifts the straight sword in a batting position behind his head and then Dante looked at him one last time before Jacen swung his sword at his chest and smacked him into a wall, causing tons of rubble to collapse on him.

Jacen fell to his knees again and used his sword to support for hitting the ground. He was out of breath and panting. The rain then suddenly stopped. He looked up as the artificial sky revealed a false moon. Then there was a rumbling and from the rubble that Dante was piled under, he popped out.

"This is my world! My world to rule!" Dante flew down from the air and rammed Jacen into the ground, smacking his head into his and then slamming Jacen's into the muddy ground. "And I'll bring it to an end!"

Then, Dante picked Jacen up, spun him around and threw him into a wall. As Jacen lay behind the broken wall, he dreamed a dream and a message got through to him.

"Everything that has a beginning has an end..." Jacen opened his eyes and knew what he must do.

When Jacen stepped out of the wall, Dante now shocked that after all that, he was still coming.

"No...No, what is this?!" Dante staggered back. His wound was not healed yet. Jacen was moving closer to him, "...Get away from me!"

"What are you afraid of?" Jacen asked in a calm voice. "You were right...you were always right...It's inevitable..."

Dante walked up to Jacen and stabbed his chest through his heart. Jacen didn't resisted. This was supposed to happen. And Dante pulls his sword out and pushed Jacen away, whose limp body fell to the ground.

From far off back on Earth, Relena looked up at the sky and felt something. She knew what just happened, and tears came from her eyes.

"No..." she said as she softly cried.

Back on the colony, Dante wiped his sword of Jacen's blood. Then starts to walk away.

"It's...it's over..." then, the motionless body of Jacen burst back to life as a cough came from him.

Dante looked back in shock. "What?"

Jacen was slowly coming back to life. This cause Dante to ran up to Jacen, and slams his sword on Jacen like a hammer with all his might, but something stopped the blade from reaching Jacen's face. Jacen was able to foresee it and used both his hands to stop the blade by clapping together. Jacen opens his eyes and jumps back up, and then twisted the blade, causing Dante to drop it. Jacen turned the sword around and spun around. Then slashed deep into Dante's torso and then kicked him against a wall. Dante used his pirokenesis to attack Jacen, but he endured the flames and used his electric abilities to shield himself. Then Dante put up and barrier of fire to deflect Jacen from getting closer, but Jacen cuts right through it and then reached with his left hand, and held Dante's neck. And with one final move Jacen stabbed Dante's chest, nailing him into the wall.

Jacen pants heavily and pulls the sword out of Dante. Dante's limp body fell to the ground.

"Now...it's over...our roles in this are complete." Jacen stabs the Excalibur sword into the ground and went to get his swords.

Jacen starts to walk away from Dante, who at the moment was motionless. Then, Dante started to slowly come back to life. Their battle was over. Destiny will call them to different paths. This will not be the last time they fight.

_**Scene Theta**_

_**"Jacen the Demon"**_

_**Scene Mu**_

"_**Jacen's leaving"**_

_**Scene Nexus**_

_**"The Seal vs. the Angel"**_

_**Scene Nu**_

"_**Fight with a Temptress"**_

_**Scene Omega**_

_**"The Midnight Club"**_

_**Scene Omicron**_

_**"Fight Club"**_

_**Scene Zeta**_

_**"Descend from the Sky"**_

_**Scene Charlie**_

"_**Army vs. One"**_

_**Scene Fargo**_

"_**Training Days"**_

_**Scene Sigma**_

"_**Love for Another"**_

_**Scene Lambda**_

"_**Endless Love"**_

_**Scene **_

"_**A Room full of Guns"**_

_**Scene**_

_**Treize's Bodyguard"**_

_**Scene **_

"_**It's only the Beginning"**_

_**"He who knows both knowledge and action, with action overcomes death and with knowledge reaches immortality."**_

_**"In him are woven the sky and the earth and all the regions of the air, and in him rest the mind and all the powers of life. Know him as the ONE and leave aside all other words. He is the bridge of immortality."**_

_**"Beyond the senses is the mind, and beyond the mind is the reason, its essence. **_

_**Beyond reason is the Spirit in man and beyond this is the Spirit of the universe, the evolver of all."**_

_**"When the five senses and the mind are still, and reason itself rest silent, then begins the Path supreme."**_

_**"And when he is seen in his immanence and the transcendence, then ties that have bound the heart are unloosened, the doubts of the mind vanish, and the law of Karma works no more."**_

_**"From delusion lead me to Truth. From darkness lead me to light. From death lead me to immortality."**_


End file.
